


More Than You Know

by brightlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Doorman Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Harry Has Long Hair, I suck at tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Miscommunication, Rich Harry, Silly Boys, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyharry/pseuds/brightlyharry
Summary: You can't be attracted to just a voice. That's what Louis tells himself, but he can close his eyes and start playing the soundtrack of Harry's voice on loop in his head and he can feel desire coursing through him. He's never been this fixed on a sound this much. Until now.Harry is an enigma, from his overpriced gaudy furniture to his interesting box of collectibles Louis hauled to the penthouse the day Harry's moving van arrived. Louis is intrigued. Hearing the man's giggle on the phone drug Louis down deeper. If he could just lay his eyes on Harry and put a face to the unique voice, he's sure he'd be screwed, too far down to ever resurface.or the one where Louis is a doorman for a luxury apartment building and Harry is the newest resident of the penthouse. Timing fails to be on his side as he tries to catch a glimpse of the building's newest occupant and prove he's a call-boy. When he finally does see Harry in the flesh, he's more captivated than ever. Featuring Liam as a mailman and Louis' trusted friend and no one knows what's going on with Zayn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is in need of editing which I plan on trying to do in the near future. Hopefully it doesn't disturb your reading experience.
> 
> The title comes from the song, More Than You Know by Axwell Λ Ingrosso. It doesn't have anything to do with the fic, necessarily, but it's a good song.

Nine o'clock on a Monday morning and Louis is cursing his existence. He is used to working the evening shifts, which are a much better fit to his sleeping schedule. Sleeping in is one of Louis' favorite hobbies and he is exceptional at it. Which is why he's dragging ass right now. His mind and body usually don't start functioning properly for another three hours.

Louis shuffles through some paperwork on the desk in front of him trying to look busy in case his boss passes through. Another perk of the evening shift, he never sees his boss. Louis has been working at Hudson Tower Apartments for close to two years now. He had went to uni for a couple of years, but grew tired of it. Then he kept himself busy by playing the career field and trying out different odd jobs. Finally, he'd decided bouncing from job to job wasn't the most adult thing to do and he was an adult, despite the bullshit peter pan jokes his friends tossed at him on a regular basis. They could fuck off.

Now, he's twenty-six and living the posh life vicariously through the tenants that live in the luxury apartment building. He enjoys his job. The evening shift is hardly considered work and the tenants here are all polite to him despite the wage gap. Louis wouldn't consider himself poor, but to live here, you needed a hefty bank account.

Hudson Towers is swanky. If the off white and antique architecture don't prove it then the intricate details carved into the awning, the massive front stairwell or the four eagle statues perched on each of the four columns are definitely convincing. The building eludes power and demands to be seen. It has an elegant and rather timeless appeal in Louis' opinion.

Which he shouldn't be sharing because he should be working. Once the papers on the desk are sorted in absolutely no particular manner, he props his feet up on the foot stool underneath the large dark chestnut desk. Maybe he can rest his eyes for a moment. Surely a quick nap will have him in a better mood by the lunch hour.

"Louis!"

Or not. Fuck, why does he have to work at work? Who came up with that ridiculous concept?

"Liam, you're early."

"On time isn't early, Lewis. I see the morning shift hasn't killed you," Liam chuckles as he starts digging through his mail bag shoving envelopes and small parcels into the correct tenants' mailboxes.

"Yet. I've only been here for fifteen minutes, so that could easily change. Help me, Liam! The mornings are endless! There's nothing to do!" Louis protests and smacks his palm against the front desk. Fuck, that's real wood. Damn uppity people and their real wood furniture, he thinks as he winces over his stinging hand.

"Try to do some actual work, Louis. That will help the day go by quicker. Are we still on for FIFA at yours tonight?"

"I should say no since you're not taking my side on anything this morning, but fine," he spits out then smirks, "Not like you have a chance in hell of winning anyway so I suppose I can find the time to kick your arse."

"See you then if you survive the day, you tit." Liam gathers his now empty mail sack and tosses a wave at Louis before retreating through the huge glass doors of the building. Louis watches Liam descend the grand stairs until his gaze gets caught up on something else. Something large and white and pulling up at the end of the stairs.

A moving van. Someone is moving in. There has only been one person move into Hudson since Louis started working here. This is the exact excitement he needs to keep himself busy. He shoots up from his seat, short legs taking as big of strides as possible to get to the door all the while the driver of the van gets out and starts making his way up the stairs. Once Louis is just outside of the door, the blonde man throws a smile at Louis, calling out to him.

"Hiya, mate. I'm Niall. Do ya work here?"

No, Louis wears black slacks, white shirts and a fucking tie for his own pleasure. "I do. Are you a new tenant? I'm Louis. I can help you get your things moved in," Louis offers.

"Not me. I work for Pack and Port moving company. Me and my guys are supposed to unload a client's things into an apartment here."

"Move your van to the back entrance. I'll meet you around there and let you know what apartment to go to." Louis turns on his feet and heads to his desk to actually look at that paperwork he was stifling through. He licks his index finger and starts flicking through pages until he comes across an approved tenant application. 

"Apartment 5," Louis says under his breath. They're finally filling the top floor penthouse then. The new tenant is going to have a breathtaking view from their living room window. He's had to check that apartment to make sure it didn't need any repairs on occasion and to open the windows so the empty space doesn't start smelling stale. He'd often linger around longer than necessary just gazing out of those expansive windows at the bustling city laid before him.

He sits the application down but he's a nosy shit so he sneaks another glance at the form to catch the name of the newest resident. He can't be faulted for snorting when he reads the block lettered penmanship reading, Harry Styles. Sounds like the name of a rock star, Louis thinks as he grabs the key for apartment five and starts down the corridor leading to the service entrance in the back.

Niall is already at the back door when he throws it open waiting. He uses the toe of his shoe to scoot a wooden block under the door to hold it ajar. "Your guy is on the top floor."

"Thanks, Louis. Tony, Eddy, you boys ready? Let's get the big stuff in first," Niall calls out to his co-workers as he heads to the back of the van.

Louis shifts on his feet, not completely ready to head back to the front even though he knows he should. "Can I give you guys a hand or something? I'm not very busy in the mornings. Most the tenants are at work so I'm free," he yells.

Niall's blonde head pops out of the back of the van. He and one of the boys, Tony or Eddy, Louis isn't sure, start walking down the ramp, each of them carrying one end of a black and white floral patterned sofa. Louis' cringes at the sight.

"That sofa is hideous. How old is this guy? He's got to be in his sixties. The last time I saw a floral sofa was at my Nan's," Louis says, sidestepping out of the door frame so Niall and Tony/Eddy can get through.

Tony/Eddy pauses to wipe his brow and huffs out a puff of air. "This is a Ferrara sofa. This thing is worth at least ten thousand pounds easily."

"For an ugly ass love seat?" Louis cries out in disbelief as the two start heading further down the hall with the monstrosity. 

"Haha, don't get so worked up. S'not like you have to sit on it. Grab some boxes, mate and give us a hand. Just the boxes. Don't touch the heavy stuff. My arse will be on line if anything gets broken," Niall's voice wavers from baring the weight of the sofa. He repeatedly presses the up button on the elevator to will it to come down faster.

Louis shrugs and moves to the back of the moving van. All of the boxes are labeled in the same neat blocky script as Harry's name on his application. He stacks two of the boxes on top of each other then scoops them under his hands heading back inside towards the elevator.

Louis thinks it'll be nice having another elderly tenant. They're usually the friendliest of them all. Mr. Walker in apartment 3C always treats Louis like the son, or should he say grandson he never had. Poor old thing lives alone, no one other than an overweight orange cat to share his company with. Louis shakes his head at the thought as he enters the elevator. He makes a mental note to check on Mr. Walker when he finds the time and have a chat over tea with him.

The lift chimes and Louis steps out on the fifth floor, the only floor that houses only one occupant. The lower floors have four occupants each, but this is considered the penthouse suite. Louis sees the front door open so he lets himself in, keeping a tight grip on the boxes. "Where should I put these?"

"Just sit them in the room the boxes are labeled with. When in doubt, pile it over there in front of the TV," Niall has the sofa placed in the center of the room and Louis scowls at it like it personally offended him. He peers down at the box in his hand and sees "Bedroom" scrawled on the side. He heads towards the hallway just off the left side of the kitchen, knowing the master bedroom is located at the very end. He pushes the door open and he sighs, forgetting how glamorous the room is.

He's can't be faulted for being a little jealous. Louis' own bedroom in his shoe box of a flat is microscopic, hardly enough room for the necessities of a bed, dresser and a nightstand. Louis pictures the mess he know he left his tiny room this morning, clothes mounded up on every available surface area. He'll clean it after Liam leaves tonight. Maybe. Probably not.

Louis sits the boxes down in the center of the empty room, the sound of the full boxes hitting the dark brown hardwood floors echoes off the naked walls. He notices the box on bottom is labeled "Bedroom-Personal". Louis has always been nosy. He'd like to tell old man Harry that labeling a box "Personal" while having strangers move your shit is foolish. That's practically begging someone to go through your stuff. He's lucky Louis doesn't want to risk losing his job and figures he'll pass on seeing Harry's dentures cleaning products and adult diapers. Besides, if the man is senile, Louis would feel terrible going through his stuff.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and gazes out of the windows in the bedroom. He hopes one day, he'll have a room with a view. He's not fussy about what the view needs to be of, just a view worth looking at. A view that's glorious enough that you feel you've put in the work and earned it. His bedroom window faces the crumbling bricks of the building beside his. Open space would be considered a breathtaking view to him at the moment.

"Louis, are you coming to help us get more boxes?" he hears Niall's shouts from down the hall.

"Yeah, coming!" Louis begins to head towards the door, but his foot bumps into one of the boxes he forgot he left in the middle of the room.

"Omph! Shit!" Louis curses as he has to jump and flail ungracefully to avoid landing on the box. He finally catches his breath and scoffs in annoyance at himself. At least those years of footie saved him from face planting. He turns and sees the box he tripped over on its side. He sighs heavily, grabbing the box to tip it back over. That's when he notices the bottom of the box has come open from being bumped around during his tumble. His eyes grow large with confusion and interest at the contents that have spilled out of the flimsy cardboard.

It's like sex in a box instead of jack in a box. Dildos, butt plugs, lube, condoms, even a cock ring lays on the floor in front of him. Louis' eyes seem fixated on the black glittery butt plug lying among the stash before landing on a thick and long pink dildo. He picks it up without thinking and his finger flicks a switch at the bottom, causing the anatomical electronic to vibrate.

"Holy shit, the old fuck is kinky," he whispers under his breath. He cuts the dildo off and tosses it back to the pile. He scrubs his hand against his trousers as he cringes. Who knows how long ago that thing was used? The batteries in it aren't dead so Louis is assuming it has seen some action recently. He starts stuffing the sex toys back into the bottom of the box, trying to avoid touching them as much as possible, and then grabs the flaps of the box trying to tuck them under each other to repair it.

It halfway works, but he tips the box right side up anyway knowing that will hold the contents inside until it's picked up. He cautiously makes his way to the door this time to avoid any phallic objects coming in his path, at least while working. He's a professional.

He hums to himself as he makes it back to the now empty living room and continues further out until he's stepping in the elevator. Louis wonders who this Harry Styles character is. His name really is hot. Fuck Louis hopes he isn't old. He hopes he's hot too because they do have something in common: They both love ass play.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis is back on the evening shift and his fading dark circles are eternally grateful to his boss, who he's yet to see the last three days he's been back on his typical schedule which is another reason to rejoice. Not having a boss hovering over him lets him fully immerse himself in the day dream that he owns this building. The first thing he does in these fantasies is lets his employees lose the half ass formal wear uniform. He can get just as much done in a button down as he can in a t-shirt, and ties are not comfortable even when you know how to tie them properly.

His index finger slips under the band of the tie currently threatening to cut off his breathing. He props his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he tugs at it. He's just rehashed to Liam what he'd found while helping move Harry's things into his apartment.

"Dildos? Seriously, Louis why did you go snooping into the guy's things?" Liam scolds. Louis can hear him sigh and he can practically see Liam's fingers massaging his temples like a father dealing with his petulant son.

"I didn't snoop! Weren't you listening to me? The box fell open and the dildos and plugs fell out!" Louis cries out in retort. He cringes when he realizes how loudly he's discussing sex toys and his eyes dart around the lobby. He's safe seeing no one is around to report him to HR for possibly being a creep. 

"Sure, it did," Liam replies sarcastically. He even has the nerve to add a snort of disbelief afterwards to grate Louis' nerves.

"It sure as fuck did, thank you very much. See how much easier things are when you just admit I'm right about things. Now pay attention to me! I haven't seen Harry leave the apartment once, or arrive for that matter. He moved in three days ago," Louis props his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on the desk, "I think he's a hermit. He's an old hermit with a plug up his arse."

"Louis! I don't need the visual. Maybe he's trying to get settled in. Ever thought about that? Most people stay in and get their packing done once they move to a new place. Not like you'd understand that since you still have boxes shoved in your closet from the day you moved in."

"Okay, okay. We're not talking about me, daddy. I-"

"I told you to cut the daddy shit," Liam interrupts. "It's weird!"

"My deepest apologies. Wouldn't want to hurt your fragile masculinity," Louis rolls his eyes even though no one is there to witness his finely mastered talent. He's perfected the art of eye rolling. "I was going to say you were right before you rudely interrupted me. Maybe I am being too judgy. I just don't like not knowing all my tenants." His eyes light up as a brilliant thought hits him. "Maybe I should ask him if he needs any help getting his stuff put away. That would give me a chance to take a look at the bloke."

"You mean a chance to be nosy again. Louis, leave that man alone. Don't do it."

"I'm doing it. See ya, Li," Louis ends the call and sits his phone down, blue eyes darting to the intercom system. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself. He's not nervous. Louis rarely gets nervous. With his short stint of acting in his theater class in school, he's built up a pretty good immunity to nerves. He lifts a dainty hand to his throat as he clears it and picks up the phone. He presses the button for the penthouse.

He bugs his eyes at the machine after thirty seconds of silence as if that will get him a response. He wonders if Harry somehow snuck out while he wasn't paying attention. Probably when he had that fifteen minute snooze. He curses himself for the first time ever for having a nap. He's just about to tap the button again to end the page when a deep voice erupts from the intercom nearly causing Louis to fall out of his plush leather chair. He has to grasp the arm rest to catch himself. 

"Yes? Sorry about the wait. I was toweling off after my bubble bath. Which you didn't need to know. Sorry, again. I overshare sometimes," the man actually giggles next, a whimsical little sound that may or may not have Louis' eyes crinkling in the corners from smiling so hard, before the resonant low draw comes through the speaker again. "I'm rambling now. You buzzed me?"

If this is Harry, Louis thinks there's no way he's an old man. Not with that sexy come hither voice pouring into his ear.

Louis blinks realizing he's yet to say a word and his own voice gets caught in his throat for a moment. "I-I did yes. Is this Harry? Harry Styles?"

"No, it's Bond, James Bond," another giggle comes through and Louis is going to melt if he hears that again in the next five minutes. "I'm joking. Yes, this is Harry."

"Great. This is Louis from the front desk."

"I assumed it was the front desk. Wouldn't be very professional if just anyone not at the front desk could buzz my home, right?"

Louis sits a palm on his face wondering when he got this awkward or if this is all Harry's doing somehow. "Right, anyways, I was wondering if you needed any help getting settled in? That's a service we offer here. Complimentary unpacking isn't listed in the renter's agreement." 

It's not a service they offer. Hell, he's pretty sure it's not a service anyone offers, but Louis is proud of himself for coming up with that one on the spot.

"Really? I've never heard of that before. I wish I'd known that two days ago when I was unpacking. It would have been helpful, but I got the majority of my unpacking done yesterday. Thank you for the kind offer though," Harry replies.

Louis thinks he can hear a smile to his tone. Not like he can picture it since he still has no idea what Harry looks like. His scheme to get a peek of Harry is ruined. He tries to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Oh, well that's great! I'm happy to hear you're settling in without any issues."

"I didn't say I didn't have any issues. I picked up one of my boxes and the bottom just fell out. Everything fell to the floor. Luckily, nothing was broken. It was holding fragile things, too."

Teeth sink into into Louis' bottom lip to bite back a brash laugh. He knows it was the box of toys in Harry's bedroom. He's picturing a man with the dildos and plugs strewn at his feet, one even turning on and vibrating across the hardwood floor much to faceless Harry's dismay. 

"How terrible! I'm glad nothing was broken. That would have been a pain in the ass. Or not," Louis replies smugly because he can't help himself. Then he remembers he just cursed at a tenant and he is at work, even if he's not working. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to use such improper language. I apologize."

"Nothing I haven't heard before. No worries, Louis," Harry assures and Louis actually sighs like a longing school boy at the way his name sounds coming out of Harry's mouth. His thoughts are interrupted when Harry speaks again. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I should probably go get dressed now. I'm catching a draft and that doesn't pair well with nudity. And I've overshared again. Have a good night."

He's gone before Louis can respond. Not that he can get anything to come out of his stunned face. His mouth is slack at Harry's declaration. He pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at as if he can see Harry's naked ass through the speaker if he looks hard enough. He sits the phone back in its cradle and rolls his chair back a few inches. 

The conversation with Harry was interesting to say the least. He's never been on the phone with a resident for that long. Talking to Harry had been easy. He could listen to Harry's sweet and thick as honey voice for the rest of his shift. 

His eyes move to the clock on his computer, seeing it was just after eight. He has a little under three hours before he can head home for the night. Propping his feet up on his footstool, his mind goes back to Harry again. Did he say he was naked from a bubble bath? People other than children take bubble baths? Maybe he was wrong and Harry is eighteen and fresh into the adult word and that's why he's still enjoying bubble baths. But how could he afford the penthouse if he's so young?

Louis still has to meet Harry before he can determine if he's one of the tenants he likes or if Harry is going to be lumped into the category Louis dubs "Shitants", the clever word play coming from the combination of shitheads and tenants. Currently, only two people are members of that club. 

The vice president is Miss Jane Taylor who claims she's related to the great Elizabeth Taylor. The same one who snubs Louis and gives him the death glare every time her botoxed face that she thinks makes her look twenty rather than her thirty five, passes through the lobby. It wasn't Louis' fault he "accidentally" tipped over her white overpriced vase perched on the table by her door on his way out of her apartment that one day. She shouldn't have been so catty with him when she demanded he come up to her apartment and fix her toilet even thought he had told her the maintenance was currently unavailable. She also shouldn't have raised her voice at him when he stared at the toilet for a good two minutes trying to figure out what the hell to do. The ungrateful woman didn't even thank him for plunging her toilet until the tampon came up from the drain. If Louis wasn't gay, that utter horror of that moment alone would have turned him.

The second member, the president himself is a man who shall not be named. Louis doesn't want to think about him.

Louis picks up a pen and taps it against the desk top and sighs. He who shall not be named is gorgeous, which is why Louis dated him for six months. It's still awkward for him when he sees those brown eyes cast a fleeting glance at him as he's passing through the lobby. Louis should have known better than to mix work with pleasure but he couldn't help himself from falling for the trust fund baby in apartment 2B. 

It seems he still hasn't learned his lesson when thoughts of Harry sneak back up on him. He's got to figure him out. Is he as cute as he sounds? Has Harry opted out of putting on his clothes and chose to bundle down under a blanket on the atrocious black and white love seat? Louis thinks that could possibly make the sofa bearable to look at. 

As his night drones on in typical fashion, Louis finds himself missing Harry's oversharing already.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend saw Louis at Liam's dominating at FIFA. No surprise there. It also saw him pulling those forgotten boxes out of his closet to finally put the contents away two years too late. He didn't do it because Liam had called him out on it. Not at all.

Sunday was spent doing much of nothing. He called his mother like the loving son he is, and then spent close to an hour afterwards letting all six of his younger siblings get a chance to tell him what's going on in their lives. After he hung up his head was a swarm of university applications, mac blushers, and boys. He'd mentally thanked Ernie for at least leaving him with the remains of the riveting debate on which character was the coolest - Spiderman or batman. He had let Ernie plead batman's case, because he's a mature adult and he didn't succumb to a "Nuh uh, uh huh" fight with the four year old. Besides, he knew Spiderman was superior. He didn't have to fight his younger brother about it. 

All weekend, he'd hardly paid a passing thought to his mystery tenant, but now sitting in his typical spot at work on a Monday night, he can't help his piqued curiosity again. What did Harry do this weekend? Did he have a quiet night in getting used to his new home? Had he gone out and explored the area? Had he left his apartment? He'd have to find time to talk to Calvin who worked the weekend shifts and casually ask if he'd met the new resident with the erotic voice that had short circuited all of Louis' nerve endings. 

Louis digs around at the bottom of the chip bag perched between his fingers. He tilts his head back and drops the pinch of broken chips into his mouth as he thinks of a cunning plan to see Harry. Buzzing the penthouse and just telling Harry to come down would work, but it is a little more aggressive than Louis wants. It is possible he won't find Harry attractive and that could get awkward if he'd called Harry down for no reason. Or worse. Harry could find Louis unappealing and tell on him for being bothersome. So sly method it is.

The chip bag is titled to his mouth and he's shaking it to get the last of the crumbs when a voice startles him to the point he almost inhales the mouth full into his lungs.

"Those aren't healthy, you know."

Self consciously, Louis sweeps his fingertips under his messy fringe to move the hairs out of his eyes and his lips purse to hold back an approving smile once he assesses the handsome male specimen judging his diet.

"I know. That's why they actually taste good," Louis states as his eyes drift over the black waistband of tight skinny jeans and up over heavily tattooed arms. "Did you want some? I'll buy you a bag from the vending machine if you fancy. I'm a junk food gentleman."

"I'll pass," the guy sticks his hands in the pockets of his leather coat, "I'm a model, so if I eat a bag of crisps, I'd have to add another thirty minutes to my workout and I don't have the time today."

A model. That makes sense, but Louis is now put out that the pretty model didn't seem to latch on to his flirting. 

"Oh yeah, sure," he waves a hand in front of his face, nonchalantly, his ego ignoring the gently bruising. "What can I do for you then?"

"I'm here to see Harry Styles."

Louis' eyes move back up to the man's face at that, but he's not looking at Louis at all. The man is checking out his black hair that's styled perfectly into a quiff on his head in the reflection on the silver candy bowl in front of him. Good thing he didn't want the crisps because Louis wouldn't have offered had he saw this happen first. This guy is probably too full of himself to ever get hungry.

Asking how the model knows Harry is on the tip of his tongue but he's trying to bite it back as he picks up the phone.

"Your name, please?"

"Zayn Malik."

What a pretentious sounding name, Louis thinks as he taps the penthouse button. He then has to scold himself because now he's just being petty. So what if an attractive model knows Harry? At least Zayn really does know him, unlike Louis himself. Louis needs to get a grip.

"Hello?" Harry's voice coos through the speaker and Louis had almost caught his grip too. Now he's losing it again all because of that damn voice.

"Hi Harry, its Louis," he says and internally smacks himself. The front desk managers don't have to insignificantly state who they are. "There's a Zayn Malik here to see you."

"Oh goody! Send him up please!" Harry says jovially. 

Louis deflates at Harry's excitement. He said "goody" for fucks sake. Stupid Zayn must be his stupid model boyfriend. Guys who look as good as Zayn don't show up at ten a night to see a friend (a friend who collects butt plugs, might he add) and make sure every hair on their head is in prime condition by staring at a candy bowl for just anyone. 

He's about to hang up and call off any and all further plans to actually meet Harry when he hears Harry abruptly shout out a little too loudly, "Oh! Louis wait! Did you not work this weekend?"

His eyes move over Zayn who's still standing there checking himself out but looking half bored of it now. He can wait, Louis thinks. It wouldn't hurt him to be knocked down a peg. 

"No, I didn't. I don't usually work on the weekends," Louis informs, twirling the phone wire around his index finger before Zayn smirks at him and he realizes what he's doing. Letting the cord unravel from his finger, he scowls back at the raven haired boy. Even if Harry is Zayn's, he's just doing his job. He doesn't need this guy looking smug and judging him.

"I see. I try not to work weekends too, but things I need to attend come up sometimes. Anyway, I was just asking because the other guy who worked this weekend, his voice wasn't anywhere near as lovely as yours."

"Oh, stop it," Louis chuckles and reclines back further in his chair. "Are you taking the piss?" 

Is this flirting? Is Harry flirting with him? Right when his possible boyfriend is standing here in front of him? Why is Louis feeling bashful? He doesn't get bashful, damn it.

"Absolutely not!" Harry assures, "It's quite soft and a little raspy. I find it soothing. Not to mention, your accent. Really tops it off." Shuffling sounds are heard from Harry's end along with a loud thump before he continues."Send Zayn on up would you? We have some work to get done. I've got a busy week ahead."

So Zayn works with Harry. Not his boyfriend. Louis smirks over at Zayn and does his best to make his voice sound the exact way Harry described. "Of course, Harry. I'll send him right up. Have a good night."

The phone goes back on the receiver and Louis points down the hall where the elevators are. "Take the elevator to the top floor and-"

"I know," Zayn interrupts him, "I was here this weekend." He's already walking down the hall on his skinny legs.

"How do you know Harry?" Louis blurts out. Shit. Well, he tried to keep the inappropriate question to himself.

Zayn glances back at Louis like he's debating on answering. "We're good friends, but we work together sometimes. How do you know Harry?"

It would be easy for Louis to slip out that he and Harry are friends too, at least acquaintances but, he knows if he slips up on a minor detail, Zayn would easily know he's full of shit since Zayn is the one who actually does know Harry. So, he goes with the truth.

"I don't. Never even saw him before," he says, but when Zayn smiles then like he knows something Louis doesn't, he feels the need to get slightly defensive. "I'm just protective over everyone that lives here. I feel like they're my responsibility. I'm very passionate about my job."

"Uh huh, and I'm passionate about mine, so I have to go. Harry doesn't like to be left waiting," Zayn says with a sinister grin on his face. He turns around leaving Louis alone and too confused to continue mapping out a way to meet Harry tonight. 

He concludes that Harry and Zayn are friends with benefits. It's a shameful revelation to come to, but it's where all the signs are pointing. The bright side of this, he thinks, is that if Zayn is sleeping with Harry, Harry must be good looking. Zayn doesn't look like the type that would sleep with just anyone. Flawless face and fit body surely are on the top of a model's checklist. Or just rich which Harry must be.

Louis swivels around in his chair to toss the empty and forgotten chip bag in the trash. Turning back to face his computer, he pulls up a game of solitaire. He needs something to make these last two hours of work go by quicker. He needs a distraction to make him think about anything other than what could be happening in the penthouse suite right now.

An hour has passed and he has one win under his belt, and more losses than he'd admit to since he's a sore loser. Fingers rub over his tired eyes from staring at the screen so long without a pause. Louis moves his hands further north to run through his fringe as he slowly spins himself in his chair. He's bored out of his mind. He's not facing the front, having started his second slow spin in his chair when another voice startles him.

"Still acting like a child I see, Louis? Having fun twirling around? Very mature."

Louis feels his stomach drop before he even spins back around to face He Who Shall Not Be Named. He's not the slightest bit in the mood to deal with this shit. When did his uneventful work life become filled with people creeping up on him? Why is he seeing every fucking face in this building except the one he's most curious about? Twisting back around, he lets his blue gaze narrow in on deep brown eyes and that soft face he used to pepper with kisses every chance he got. 

"Ben," he tries keeping his tone casual. Ben still likes to try to get him riled up sometimes. Louis learned in the awkward year since their breakup that feigning indifference is the best tactic. 

"Louis," Ben whispers his name and his face softens, "Have you thought about us meeting up for dinner one evening and talking? I think we should talk. Please, just agree with me this time."

"After calling me a child just moments ago, you think now we should talk?" Louis presses his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and sighs. He then looks up at Ben, completely exhausted with having this same fight with this boy once a month. "We have nothing to talk about. Its over. It has been over for months."

"Louis," he whines as the corner of his lips turn downward. "I think we could be good together again. We just have to try. Give me a chance, please," Ben pleads. 

Never again will he date someone five years younger than him. It's been proven that they tend to cling. "We've ran our course. It was nice while it lasted, but it's over," he tells Ben softly but sternly.

"But I still love you," the words leave Ben's lips and Louis can't help the slight pang of guilt that hits him. This is the reason for their demise after all. Louis didn't love him back. He's not sure if he would have developed the feelings with more time. Ben has tried to convince him he would have, but Louis didn't find it fair to keep pulling the younger man down further with him if it were possible he'd never reciprocate those feelings. He'd cared about him, sure. Ben was his baby, at a time, but that's all it ever amounted to. 

"You don't. You're over me, or you need to be, at least. Can't you see you deserve to find someone that will make you happy? You can't do that when you're doing this every month," Louis states softly and gestures his hand between himself and Ben. When the younger man's eyes become a little wet, Louis knows what's coming next. He's danced this dance enough times.

"Just come up to my room, Louis. My parents are gone. We don't have to talk if you don't want to talk," he offers as he reaches his hand out towards Louis' who snatches his back quickly.

"It's not happening. It hasn't worked and it's not going to. Go on up. Go. Don't make this harder on the both of us, yeah?"

"Hard on you?" Ben's, brows draw in and toned biceps cover his chest as he crosses his arm. "No part of this is hard on you. You never gave a shit about me."

Louis would beg to differ. He did give a shit, used to give a shit, but he didn't give enough shits and spending his last hour of work arguing with an ex is hard on him. Hard on his nerves and patience. 

"We broke up months ago," his says, a sharp edge to his voice as Ben stares at him like he couldn't care less if Louis is bothered by his presence. "Let it go. Find someone else, get a rebound or just fuck around. I don't care what you do. I've tried being friendly to you since we unfortunately have to see each other, but I'm getting fed up of doing this with you all the time."

His hand slaps against the wooden desktop and immediately, he bites his bottom lip to not whimper or wince. Fuck why does he always forget that thing is solid wood? 

Ben's mouth opens, but Louis doesn't catch a word coming out of it as he sees Zayn emerge from the hallway. The leather jacket is still hugging his body, but Louis notices he's not wearing a shirt underneath it like he was when he arrived. The zipper on his jeans is also down and as his luck would have it, Zayn catches him staring and pulls out the smug ass grin again. Louis stares at him hard enough to set Zayn's stupid hair ablaze if Louis possessed laser vision. A smile creeps over his face at the thought of this "picturesque" model flailing around the lobby with a big flame replacing his quiff.

Then it dawns on him, he really doesn't have a reason to dislike Zayn. Other than his unfairly sharp cheekbones. But truthfully, other than that, there's no logical reason other than he's jealous. Jealous Zayn knows Harry and he still doesn't. Jealous that Zayn just left Harry's apartment shirtless.

And now he's frustrated with himself for getting worked up once again over Harry.

Louis needs to call Liam and have him stage an intervention. He's getting pissy over a man he hasn't even laid his eyes on yet. This is a new low. He makes a mental note to do that. Until Liam gets his intervention organized, he can try to get over his slight obsession with his faceless occupant. For now, he can try to reign his irrational jealousy in.

"Have a good night, Zayn," Louis calls out, interrupting Ben's rant about who knows what at this point and the model throws Louis a smile, white and perfect enough to prove he's deserving of his career if his face wasn't already enough proof. 

"I already have, but you too," he responds as he pulls the lobby door open letting the night consume him and carry him off. 

Forget what he said. Reason or not, he hates Zayn anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week, Louis thankfully never sees Zayn's smug face again. It would be easy to be happy about that had he not seen a different good looking man every day this week asking for Harry. 

Every night around seven, some hot bloke would walk in and ask to be sent up to Harry's home. Louis had hated every minute of it, but at least none of them gave him patronizing looks like Zayn.

At least he'd gotten the opportunity to talk a little with Harry every time he buzzed to let Harry know he had a guest. Harry had rambled and overshared something during every brief conversation, even if it was something simple. He now knew Harry likes bananas, wore briefs when he chooses to wear underwear at all, loves cats but doesn't have his own, has an older sister named Gemma who loves to put him in his place and likes sunrises more than sunsets. Louis was endeared.

The visitors had made any chance of meeting Harry impossible. Louis was feeing pretty defeated. He'd gotten so close to seeing him earlier this evening too, but close doesn't amount to much of anything. It did nothing other than make Louis more desperate to find a way to meet him. And desperate to seek revenge on Shitant vice president, Miss Taylor. It had been her fault he missed the only chance he's had to see Harry so far. 

Work had been dragging the entire hour he'd been there. He should have never silently begged for something to do to cure his boredom, because it wasn't a minute later that Miss Taylor was approaching his desk. She would have been scowling had the botox not prevented facial expressions.

"Louis, I need you to carry my shopping bags up to my room. Hurry up. They're in my car and my driver has somewhere else he needs to be." 

She had actually snapped her fingers before turning on her heel and Louis' eyes bugged at the audacity before he let out a groan and headed out the door. Taking the steps two at a time, he then opened the door of the sleek, black Escalade parked out front. He grabbed Gucci bags, Channel bags, bags with designers names he'd never heard of emblazed across the front.

Mumbled complaints were muttered in frustration as he headed back inside, taking things much slower this time since he was weighted down with merchandise. He wondered if he could somehow toss these out the window when he got to her floor. Maybe he could have said the wind swept them out of his hands before he could save them. She'd deserve it. 

Once in the hallway, he paused and was balancing one of the bags on a raised knee while he tried to get a better grip on some of the totes. That's when he heard it. 

The faint sound of Harry's giggle nearly fried Louis' brain. He whipped his head around behind him and then in the other direction. The motion caused him to lose a Marc Jacob shopping bag. It fell from his hand and a blouse and a black makeup compact laid on the floor from the tumble. 

It reminded Louis of the box in Harry's apartment tumbling over when he tripped. Oh, and that's right. Harry was close.

"Bloody hell," he squatted and chunked the contents haphazardly back in the bag before quickly rising back to his full height and breaking out in a slight jog. He had to find Harry. It had to have been him Louis heard. He'd be willing to bet his copy of GQ with David Beckham shirtless on the cover that it was Harry. That's how sure he was.

The bags shook and bounced with his exertion, but he was determined. This might be his only chance. Harry started talking again. He could hear it. Louis was getting closer. He could hear him again. 

Fuck. The elevator. He was going to the elevator. Fuck these bags, and fuck Miss Taylor. He dropped them and broke out in a sprint. Just as he rounded the corner, the elevator doors were closing the last inch.

"No! Damn it!" He stomped his foot on the ground like the mature twenty-six year old he is, the taste of defeat causing his expression to sour. "I was so close."

"Close to what? Tossing all my things around the lobby?" Miss Taylor was storming towards him, her arms carrying her own bags and oh, Louis was wrong about her being hindered from facial expressions because saying she was pissed would have been putting it lightly. Her face was the definition of infuriated.

"How dare you throw my things on the floor like garbage? Do you know how much this cost?" She angrily shoved a handful of items towards his face. He barely missed getting a mouthful of a bra cup, before she was yelling again. "Its your job! Are you incapable of even being a doorman? It's not that difficult. Literally anyone can work concierge except you it seems."

Louis bit his own tongue, eyes blazing with fury at having his intelligence and skills questioned. The "Don't get fired" mantra he repeated silently to himself was the only thing that got him to not snatch a Prada scarf and rip it to shreds. He was already bummed about missing Harry. He didn't need this too.

Plastering on the biggest and fakest smile he could muster, he grabbed the bags from the deranged woman. "I'm so sorry, Miss Taylor. Please forgive me. I am always trying to learn how to better do my job. I will take your words into consideration."

Miss Taylor had let out a huff of annoyance and stomped towards the elevator, leaving Louis to gather the rest of her bags.

Once she was out of sight, he had stepped on one of her shirts. He couldn't find it in him to feel bad.

When he had finally gotten off work later, his mood had been shit so he convinced Liam to meet him at Topsy Tavern, their favorite bar in the city. It wasn't a well known or upscale bar, which was perfect for low key nights when they wanted to toss a few back and unwind from a long day. 

That's where he currently is, tossing back his second Stella Artois after telling Liam about almost meeting Harry.

"I know it was his giggle. Do you know how frustrating it was to know he was right on the other side of that elevator door for a moment?" Louis shakes his head still in disbelief and sits his half empty bottle back on the table.

"I told you to leave the man alone, Louis. One of these days, you'll listen to me," Liam responds, rolling the neck of his own empty bottle between his thumb and forefinger. 

Louis raises a brow. "Stop giving that bottle a half arsed hand job and tell me something worth listening to then. How can I meet Harry?" Louis points a finger at Liam. "And don't say just go up to his door since I know where he lives. That's creepy. I need to meet him in a natural way."

"How can you naturally meet someone when you're sitting here trying to plan it?" Liam questions.

"That's what I'm asking you for your advice on. Keep up, Liam," his tone going high as he mock scolds his friend. "I need to plan a natural meeting. If I could figure out his schedule, I could take a day shift one day and be at the front desk when he leaves his apartment."

"Learning his schedule is even creepier than just going to his door," Liam finally tosses the bottle into the trash nearby. The bartender looks his way and points at him, silently asking if he wants another. Liam shakes his head before turning his attention back to Louis. "Tell him you need him to come down and sign something. Getting him to come down to the lobby should be easy enough. You do work there. Tell him you need something to add to his file."

"I think you're finally onto something. I'll tell him he forgot to sign one of his forms. Genius! Now, I just need him to go one damn night without a visitor."

"Maybe he's friendly. You're friendly," Liam stops and shakes his head. "I take that back. You're terrible."

Liam could kiss his perfect ass honestly.

"I am friendly! I'm trying to get my sort of friend Harry to come down and meet me so I can be friendly to him," Louis retorts.

"You mean GET friendly with him. You're hoping he's hot so you can debauch him."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I hate to love you," Louis says. He lifts his feet to the rung of his bar stool and folds his hands across the bar top. "I am going to try your advice though. I'll let you know how it goes. Liam do you think he'll find me attractive? He has models coming and going from his room every night."

Liam's blinks in surprise. Louis usually is all confident all the time. Seeing him anything less than that is somewhat troubling.

"Only one way to find out," he pats Louis' shoulder comfortingly. "You might not find him attractive, so don't think too much about it."

"You're right, but I feel like I will if his voice matches his face."

"How does a voice match a face?" Liam interrupts.

"You're missing the point," Louis says. He opens his mouth to finish but completely forgets the point himself. He draws his brows in until it comes back to him a beat later. "Oh yeah. He has a hot voice and if models are occupying his time, he's got to be good looking. I've only ever seen models surrounded by other good looking people. Shit maybe he's a model too."

"Could be," Liam stands from his stool, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "I have to run Louis. Early morning. Tonight is on me, okay? Louis?"

Louis is staring off into space. He finally turns to Liam, mouth agape as a thought hits him. "Liam.. He's not a model. He's a prostitute."

"What?" Liam exclaims with confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Think about it," Louis starts. "He has fit as fuck guys coming in and out of his place at night. He's younger but also obviously filthy rich since he lives in the penthouse and we can't forget the dildos and butt plugs."

"I've been trying to forget those since you first mentioned them," Liam runs a hand over his beard. "That doesn't mean he's a prostitute. Don't do this, Louis. I'm warning you now. I know how you get. You'll obsess over this and run wild with this conspiracy until you've truly made yourself crazy."

"But-"

"No buts," Liam authoritatively rings out." Leave him alone or meet him casually and ask him what he does for a living. I'm not getting wrapped up in these theories with you. I had enough of the conspiracies the last time you swore those two guys from that boy band One Dimension were secretly in a relationship."

They were, but Louis can tell by the tired look on Liam's face, telling him again wouldn't be smart.

"They were together." Louis never claimed to be smart, so he continues. "Did you not see those video's I sent you? They were in love! But two young men in a band that was contrived for the purpose of pulling in fat paychecks for their managers from the girls who's fantasies they're starring in, according to the media, can't be in love. That's why it was kept secret. Henry and Lyle even left love bites on each other!"

"Louis!"

"Fine!" His sigh is filled with indignation. "I'm done, but you have to admit it makes sense."

"I'm not admitting anything other than you are going nuts over a man you haven't even met. If you're still acting loony tomorrow night, we're going to Dickey's so you can get some dick and get this out of your system. I'll see you later." With that, Liam heads out the door, leaving Louis sat alone on the barstool with his thoughts. 

He will take Liam's advice on tricking Harry down to the lobby to meet him the next time he's at work. But he will definitely be keeping his eyes peeled for clues to confirm his belief that Harry is in fact a call boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone will show up in the next chapter. :) Thanks for sticking around if you've read this far.

Plans can't be executed since it's Saturday and Louis has the day off. He's never been more disappointed to not have work in his life. 

Bringing the spoonful of coco pops to his mouth, he thinks he should smack himself for even thinking that. Sleeping in and having a day off are his favorite things.

Milk sloshes over the side of his bowl as he stirs his spoon around in the remaining milk, trying to think of what he should do today. Anything to keep himself away from Hudson Towers.

If only Louis were more patient, he could find some form of amusement in this game of cat and mouse Harry is unknowingly playing with him. Louis heads to the sink and drops his bowl in, lying to himself that he'll clean that sooner rather than later. He goes to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans and slips a black Adidas shirt over his head before grabbing his wallet, keys and phone and shoving it all in his back pockets.

The spring weather is warm enough to not need a jacket. Locking the door to his own flat as he steps outside, he takes in a breath and spins on his toes to face the sunshine. A quick walk in the park will do him some good. 

Though, he could just swing by work briefly. His check is there waiting for him. Running in and picking it up wouldn't be creepy. He'd have a reason to be there. And if he bumps into any of the residents, well that would be an added bonus.

Before he can change his mind, his feet take him down Newman street towards Hudson Towers. With the weather so nice today, the street is busy with people walking about, choosing not to take their cars, and to walk instead.

That's when it hits him. Any of these people he's passing by could be Harry since he doesn't have the smallest inkling of what Harry looks like. For a moment, he entertains the idea of shouting "Harry" at the top of his lungs, just to see if any of them are his Harry.

His Harry as in the Harry that lives at his work. Not his Harry as in his to hold and pet and keep forever. Not even close.

Louis' eyes continue to skate briefly over the faces of the people passing by him. A younger gentleman that looks like he could be the appropriate age, catches Louis staring. Louis blushes because fuck his existence if this is his Harry, he's already made a tit of himself, but this only seems to make the guy grin bashfully and turn his head away as they're about to walk past each other on the street.

Louis can't ever leave well enough alone, his curiosity too much to stop now.

"Excuse me, Harry?" he asks with a timid voice, coming to a halt.

The man tilts back to Louis. "I beg your pardon?"

"Is your name by any chance Harry?" Louis sinks his teeth into his lip. The man is pretty cute. He wouldn't be upset if this was who he'd been thinking about all along.

"No, I'm Joe, but it's a pleasure to meet you anyways."

So he's not as cute as Louis thought he was only a moment ago. Louis mutters some half assed response of being pleased to meet the other man, even though he's not in the slightest. Louis quickly tells the man goodbye and continues his walk avoiding eye contact with everyone so he doesn't end up making conversation with boys that aren't named Harry.

The walk to Hudson Towers isn't that far from his apartment. Around a corner, then about half a mile and you can't miss the building. Louis can practically make the trek in his sleep, but today, he makes the walk wide awake, literally humming with anticipation. He walks up the grand stairs and opens one of the large, glass double doors. Cool air from the air conditioning unit immediately hits his face and he shivers slightly from the drastic temperature difference from outside. It's artic in here compared to the nice sunshine outside, but Calvin has always preferred the cold.

Calvin is in Louis' typical spot behind the front desk. Louis rounds the table and slaps Calvin on the back before reaching under the desk to pull out his trusted foot stool to sit on. It's a little small to comfortably fit the entirety of his big ass on, but it works.

"Cal, mate how's it going?"

"Alright," Calvin lifts a brow giving Louis a funny look, clearly baffled that Louis is sat next to him on a Saturday morning and not being paid to do it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Here to see you, obviously. But if you don't want to see my lovely face, I can be on my way," Louis sits a dainty hand on his chest mocking offence. "I came to pick up my paycheck actually."

Calvin "Ah's" like that makes more sense and Louis looks towards the taupe walls, trying to conjure up how to make this question come off casual rather than obsessive.

"Hey, have you met the new tenant in the penthouse? Crazy we finally filled that flat after all this time isn't it?"

"Sure. It is a nice place. The guy seems like a nice lad too."

"You've met him?" Louis nearly catches whiplash as his head turns back to Calvin. So much for casual. "I mean, I've buzzed people to the top floor for him, so I've talked to him briefly."

Louis doesn't give a fuck if Calvin finds him obsessive anymore. The thought that he's actually seen Harry pushes him onward. "What's he like?"

"Uh, I don't know. Just, a nice guy? He came down to pick up a package that wouldn't fit in his mail. Mouth's a little too big for his face, I reckon, but he was friendly. Got his box and thanked me."

"Well he didn't think your voice was friendly probably," Louis unnecessarily snaps back in Harry's defense, then mentally face palms. "I mean, you were being kind and helpful to our newest guest weren't you? I'd hate to see the penthouse empty again because you were an asshole."

"Louis, what the hell is going on?" Calvin sets a pointed stare at Louis, not in the mood to be dealing with Louis' rambling this early while on his shift.

Damn Calvin for knowing him so well. Him and Liam would probably be better friends with each other than Louis is with either of the pair.

"Nothing is going on. I just don't like not knowing everyone that lives here. I run this building. I need to know the people staying here," Louis starts to bite at the nail on his thumb, but pulls his hand back to add on a little more self deprivation to plead his case. "You know I'm nosy as shit too."

Calvin's laugh makes Louis feel a little more like a sane person. Calvin moves the king of hearts over to a blank space on his game of solitaire he's playing on the computer. Louis doesn't have the mind to scold him for it since he's not technically on duty right now anyway.

"You've got that right, but I think I know what this is," Calvin says.

"What?" Louis asks defensively.

"You're wanting to know if you'll think he's fit. Hoping to find another Ben. Someone close by that you can go bang after your shift."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis scoffs and folds his tattooed arms across his chest. "The shit with Ben is over. Don't compare any of my new pursuits to fucking Ben."

"So you admit it then. That this is a new pursuit?" Calvin snickers, not even bothering to take his eyes off his game.

"No!" Louis voice comes out shrill and high pitched.

"Admit it and I'll tell you something else about him," Calvin grins and Louis is close to smacking it off right off his face.

Calvin is enjoying this too much. Louis should grab his check and walk out, but he figures if he's already in this deep, he's got nothing to lose.

"Fine," Louis sighs, "It sort of might be a pursuit. But I'm just intrigued by him. His voice is hot over the phone. I'm not looking for an easy fuck. Actually, I'd prefer to avoid fucking anyone that lives in this building after the shit with Ben so thanks for that. Now, spill what you have."

Calvin minimizes his game and turns in his chair to Louis. "He opened the box down here."

Louis stares at Calvin because how the hell is that information any good to him? He twirls his hand in a "carry on" motion and Calvin continues. "He started pulling out scarves."

"Scarves?" Louis interrupts, "The ones that go around your neck?"

"Nah, these weren't thick like that. These looked, I don't know fancy. Some of them were silk and thin. They were in weird ass patterns too. One was bright pink. He actually pulled that one out and kissed it."

Crazy patterned scarves doesn't surprise Louis. But what could Harry need a box full of scarves for?

The spinning gears in his head can almost be heard coming to a grinding halt when it hits him. Pretty scarves can be used to bind wrists together. Binding wrists together while being fucked. Harry is definitely a prostitute. Those scarves are probably being added to his kinky box of toys.

Louis shakes his head trying to get the images out of his mind. He can't even picture Harry's face to metaphorically tie him up. He needs to rectify that and soon. Seeing Harry's face. Not tying him up.

"What does Harry look like? Describe him to me."

"I didn't oogle him like you would have, so its hard to say. And if I'm being honest, its a little fun watching you suffer and lose your brain."

Calvin and Liam should undoubtedly become friends because Louis hates both of them.

Jumping up from his stool, he pulls his keys from his pocket and heads to the only door located behind the reception desk. He unlocks the door and heads inside the office and starts shuffling through the top drawer of the wooden desk until he sees his name printed on the envelope. He shoves his paycheck in his jeans pocket and turns on his feet to head back out.

"What are you up to? You're bouncing around too much, even for you. You're up to something," Calvin notes as Louis is locking the door back.

"I've got a plan. Hope you enjoyed having your laughs at me, cause that will be the last one. I'm seeing Harry today."

"Sure," Calvin replies with a grin, "Thanks for doing it on my shift so I can attend this shit show."

With his middle finger in the air aimed at Calvin, Louis exits the lobby to get gather the supplies he needs. He's meeting Harry today. One way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Around thirty minutes later, Louis has just entered the lobby again, a coffee carrier in one hand and a brown paper sack from the bakery up the street in the other. 

"This is your big plan? Coffee and breakfast? Louis." Calvin tsks disapprovingly. "You're losing your touch. "

"I don't even know if I'll like him yet. What the hell did you expect? A dozen roses? Do me a favor and buzz Harry. Tell him he has something else to pick up."

"This isn't very professional," Calvin retorts which earns him a light smack on the arm.

"I'm the manager and I'm telling you to do it, so do it. How's that professionalism?"

Picking up the phone, Calvin calls up to Harry's floor. Louis has forgotten the concept of personal space as he squeezes in at Calvin's side.

"Speakerphone," Louis stage whispers once before Calvin lets out an groan and hits presses the speaker button, sitting the handheld back in the cradle.

"Hello?" a voice comes through and that's not Harry. Louis knows Harry's deep drawl. Everything is wrong, but Calvin doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he carries on because he clearly wants to make Louis' life a living hell.

"Harry, you have a package downstairs to be picked up. It's actually pretty compact, but it thinks its bigger than it is- oomph!" Calvin is cut off by Louis' elbow ramming into his rib cage. He leans in closer to the phone, not sure why he doesn't just hang up and call this another fail. 

"May I speak to Harry please?"

"He's a little tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Louis' body goes stone still and he thinks he tastes blood from nearly biting his bottom lip in half. Harry's tied up with those damn frilly scarves by whoever the hell this is. He doesn't know why he feels jealous, but he does.

"No you can not. This is official front desk business and I need to speak to him," Louis smarts off. 

"Zayn, give it to me!" he hears Harry's muffled tone through the phone and Louis wants to die. Fucking Zayn. Of course bloody Zayn would be present to witness this intense embarrassment. 

"I'll pick up the package on my way out for him. Thanks," Zayn replies and hangs up before Louis can get another word in. Louis stares at the phone with his jaw slack and mouth hanging open in aggravation. This just won't do.

He rounds the desk with the coffees and bag of food still in hand. 

"Louis, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Harry. You want to try to stop me?" 

Calvin raises his hands in surrender and Louis whips his head forward and stalks off to the elevator like a man on a mission. He's ending this silliness once and for all. He'll lay eyes on Harry and put the whole charade to rest and get on with his life. He'll let Liam take him to Dickey's to get dicked and Zayn can tie Harry's ass up like he's a high ranked boy scout with all his patches in knot work.

When the elevator reaches the top floor, Louis lets his determination lead him straight to Harry's front door, knocking his knuckles against the white wood. Nerves suddenly swarm his stomach. The chase and wonderment is finally about to end. It makes him sad in a way, but mostly the excitement is taking over. 

That is until a shirtless Zayn and his deflated quiff open the door.

"Oh, front desk man," he raises a brown amused, "Can I help you?"

"It's Louis," he answers through gritted teeth. Zayn folds his arms over his bare chest and leans against the doorframe.

"What do you want? I said I'd get the package later."

"Louis is at the door?" Harry says before stepping into view.

For the second time today, Louis' jaw nearly hits the ground, but he quickly snaps it shut so hard his teeth audibly clack together. His heart, lungs and probably his dick too all sink to the floor at the beautiful specimen before him. Harry is all bright green doe eyes and curly brown hair nearly grazing the tops of his shoulders. Bunny rabbit teeth are sunken into the plushest pair of lips Louis has ever laid his eyes on and on top of that, he's tall. Louis' has to slightly tilt his chin back to gaze at Harry's face. 

He lets his eyes flitter down, noticing the multi patterned shirt adorning Harry's torso, buttons only done halfway to the bottom of his sternum and Louis can see tattoos playing peek-a-boo behind the fabric. It's nearly too much for Louis to handle. He swallows the lump in his throat when he sees the painted on black skinnies hugging Harry's thick thighs. 

"Hi Louis," Harry says softly, drawing Louis eyes back up to his breathtaking face. Michelangelo couldn't have carved a more chiseled jawline than Harry's.

"Did you bring me that?" Harry nods his head towards the sack in Louis' hand and Louis dumbly looks down, having completely forgotten what he's here for, what his holding and his name.

"Uh yeah. This was your package. Good morning," Louis offers the coffee tray to Harry and he cheers internally when he sees the lightest flush of pink color the tops of Harry's cheekbones.

"You brought me coffee?"

Harry takes a sip of his coffee and Louis remembers Zayn's unwanted presence when he hears a snort come from the raven haired boy. 

"Harry doesn't like coffee," Zayn utters and Harry's eyes go large.

"Yes I do! I love coffee. It's wonderful, Louis. Thank you." Harry shoots Zayn a hard glare and Louis is suddenly feeling a little in over his head. He practically interrupted Zayn and Harry fucking. 

"I brought you breakfast too. Here, I'll go and you can have it. There's two muffins in there so," Louis flicks a hand towards Zayn and forces a smile on his face but Harry's pouting.

"Why don't you come in and eat it with me?"

"H, we have work to do," Zayn's stupid mouth retorts.

"It can wait. What's the point of being my own boss if I can't make the rules? I'm taking the day off," Harry sing-songs and even twirls as he spins back inside his house. Louis is mesmerized, awe-struck even, as he takes a step inside past Zayn. He only gives Zayn a smug ass grin for two seconds. Or maybe three. 

"You can have the day off too, Zayn. We'll finish this Monday. I'll text you."

Zayn gives Louis a blank stare and then gives a sullen nod before heading down the hallway to Harry's bedroom. He returns a beat later with his shirt on and black combat boots on his feet. 

"Later, mate." 

The door is slammed but he's gone so Louis let's himself smile as he glances around, finally letting himself see Harry's space with Harry's permission. Not like the first time when he snuck up to help the movers. 

It's eclectic, Louis would say. Between that floral sofa that started all of this, to the vintage paintings on the walls to the old record player tucked in the far back corner of the room by the windows. 

"Am I in trouble?"

"What? Why would you be in trouble?" Louis feels a rather fond smile taking over his face that he struggles to reign in. 

"You work here and now you're in my home bringing me treats. I thought you were off on the weekends," Harry says with a smile. Deep dimples etch into each of Harry's cheeks and Louis is beyond fucked. He has the urge to stick the tip of his tongue in the crater to see how deep it really is. 

"You're not in trouble. I am off work today, but I did have to stop by. I thought it would be a good time to properly meet you," Louis looks to the dark hardwood floors and has the sudden feeling he should kick his dirty vans off. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything with Zayn."

"You didn't. We were planning on getting some work done today, but we can do it another day. Sorry for his mood. He's not a morning person."

"I relate to that all too well," Louis replies. He doesn't mention anything about Harry's work because he doesn't want to embarrass him. What kind of dickhead would Louis be if he made Harry admit what he does to make money? It's far too soon for that line of questioning.

Harry takes a seat on the ugly sofa which suddenly makes it one of Louis' favorite pieces of furniture. Harry pats the cushion beside him and digs into the bakery bag. Louis follows because who is he to deny a pretty boy on a ugly sofa, eyeing a blueberry muffin as if it were a diamond. He hands the treasured baked good to Louis and pulls out one of his own. Louis' eyes look over the rings resting on Harry's four fingers as he brings his own muffin to his mouth.

"I'm glad you came up here," Harry says after swallowing, "To meet me, I mean. It's nice to put a face to a name."

"You have no idea," Louis says, blue eyes locked on the other mans. Harry's eyes are so pretty, so bright and Louis feels like he's halfway drowning in them already. "Are you all settled in yet?"

"For the most part. I have a few more paintings I want hung in the bedroom and a couple more odds and ends to put away."

"I can help you with that if you want," Louis suggests, licking a stray crumb from his own muffin from his lip. "I'm better than the maintenance guy around here. Don't tell the others."

Harry lets out an giggle of amusement and Louis smiles back at the sound. He's finally hearing it in person after catching it through the phone on occasion. 

"Front desk and maintenance. Do I have to pay you extra for that?"

"I'll start a tab for you. The breakfast is on the house though."

Harry lets out a pleased hum and they're both quiet for a moment as they finish off their breakfast.

Louis reclines back on the sofa, cradling his coffee cup in one hand while the other arm drapes along the back of the sofa. It's pretty comfortable despite Louis' previous distain towards it. 

The silence is broken when Harry tucks one of his legs under his knee, turning his head to Louis. 

"Louis, am I what you expected?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Louis brows draw down in confusion. 

"I don't think I do either," Harry lets out a humorless snort. "Sorry. Sometimes I ramble on and make no sense."

The corner of Louis' mouth lifts up. "I might technically be a stranger, but I'm not a stranger to your rambles. Or your oversharing. Try me again. Even if it doesn't make sense, I still want to hear it." 

Harry smiles and tilts his head to the side, ring laced fingers tapping on the armrest. "From the little we've talked on the phone, and thanks to my oversharing, I figured you had some version or image of me in your head. Do I fit the Harry shaped mold you made in your mind?'

"No, you don't," Louis replies quickly and licks his lips. Harry's eyes widen a fraction making him appear vulnerable and it unsettles something in Louis . He reaches out and sits a hand on Harry's forearm. Louis swears he can feel the jolt when his fingers first make contact with Harry's skin.

"That's not a bad thing, Harry. I didn't have a complete idea of you in my head, but even if I did, I don't think it would have been large enough to hold all of this in it," He gestures his hands at Harry. "Look at you. You're wearing a crazy shirt that somehow works on you, the long curly hair," His hand finds his own shorter hair rubbing through it, "And you're good looking. Pair all that together, it's like you're larger than life."

"You think I'm good looking?" That's what Harry chooses to reply to and Louis wasn't aware he'd admitted that out loud. 

"I do," Louis clears his throat, trying to change the subject. He releases his hold on Harry's arm. 

"Was I what you were expecting?" Louis counters with a wiggle of his brows, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Not even close. I can't make up that color blue," Harry says referring to Louis' eyes that he's currently looking into. 

Louis blinks and finds himself in one of his rare moments of stunned silence. 

"We should do this again one day," Harry voices.

"Yeah?" Louis questions with surprise.

"Sure. Maybe I can be the one to bring you coffee and breakfast next time. Since we're no longer strangers."

Harry is still staring at him as he pokes his tongue out before biting into his muffin.

"I could get on board with that," Louis adds softly. 

Again, he is so fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think he might have flirted with me a little," Louis says, twirling his fork in the noodles of his lo mien. Liam is being a show off, holding a dumpling between his chopsticks with ease, dipping his head in to take a bite as he nods along to Louis' talk about Harry.

They're both cradling take out boxes and sprawled out on Louis' sofa, legs stretched our towards the other. 

"What do you mean you think? Shouldn't you know? Its not hard to figure out," Liam responds.

"Because he could be like that with all the boys. Being charming is part of his job. Maybe he can't turn it off," Louis answers, still poking around in his food container.

"He couldn't turn it off and that turned you on," Liam cackles and Louis just stares at him, contemplating knocking the heel of his foot into Liam's shin. "His job? Are you continuing on with the crazy theories shit even after I told you not to?"

Louis shrugs trying his best to look innocent and Liam must buy it since he simply sighs. Liam should be used to this kind of thing by now. 

"Did you flirt back with him?" Liam questions.

The corner of Louis' mouth quirks up. "Not the usual Tommo fashioned flirting, but I did tell him he was pretty." He leans forward to sit his box on the coffee table, and then tucks his legs underneath his bottom, smile growing as he starts speaking again. "He really is pretty, Li. So fucking pretty. The prettiest human I've ever seen. He's got big green eyes, and long hair and his lips, damn it, his lips."

Liam gives Louis an amused look that makes Louis raise his own brows until he realizes he is gushing like he's a twelve year old with a crush and that's why Liam is giving him that smug look.

At least that's half right. He does have a crush. It sounds more plausible in his head now that he knows what Harry looks like.

"What's your game plan now?" Liam presses.

Louis tilts his head from one side to the other, weighing the question in his mind. "Get to know him a little better. Turn up the charm a little bit more each time. Then, ask him out on a proper date."

Lifting a hand to the scruff along his jaw, he scratches gently wondering if he should share something else that's on his mind with Liam. "But, I, I'm not sure how this will work if it does become something more. Can someone in that line of work have a healthy and functioning relationship?"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. If Harry is a call boy, then yes it is still possible for people of that profession to be happy, I'd think. If their partner knew what they were getting into from the beginning," Liam replies, discarding his take out box on the table and grabbing a fortune cookie. 

Louis watches Liam digging in the cookie trying to get the slip of paper out of it without cracking the cookie in the process. It's always been Liam's thing. He swears the fortune won't come true if the cookie breaks. Louis thinks it's all a load of bull. 

"But I don't know if I am the kind of partner that can deal with that," Louis admits quietly, already a little sad at the thought that this might not work out before it gets to properly begin.

"Lou, you've met the guy once. You don't have to decide anything now. You're acting like you have to make a choice today if you'd have his babies"

Liam is still fidgeting with the cookie between his fingers so he doesn't see Louis pulling the throw pillow from behind his own back and whacking him in the head with it. 

"He'd be the one having my babies, if that were possible."

"Louis! I don't need to know that."

"But you do now anyway." Louis grabs his own fortune cookie, tossing the wrapper and then breaking the cookie in half immediately because he's not Liam. He tosses half of the cookie in his mouth as he reads the slip of paper to himself.

"Damn it, I broke the cookie! Ah, well," Liam says, bits of the broken cookie in his hands. He clears his throat as he starts to read. "Your ability to find the silly in the serious will take you far."

A snort comes from Louis' direction. "I think you've got a dud. I don't think I've ever seen you act silly in your life."

Shrugging, Liam says, "I broke the cookie so it's not going to come true anyways. What's yours say?"

"Someone has been searching for you. Help them find you, for every great adventure starts with a single step," Louis reads, his eyes glance up to meet Liam's.

Liam gasps like he's having an epiphany, leaning forward and taking Louis' by the shoulders and shaking him violently. "Harry! Harry is searching for you!"

"Shut up!" Louis tries to shimmy Liam off of him. "Technically, I've spent the last week searching for him. If this is you trying to be silly so you'll prosper later, it's not working. Get off of me."

Hands raise in surrender as Liam moves back against his corner of the couch. "Seriously, that could be about Harry. Maybe you were meant to find him."

"It's a fortune cookie, not a great prophecy. As you said about yours, I broke the cookie, so it's not coming true," Louis says as he stands from the couch, gathering up their trash to carry to the bin in the kitchen. Liam rolls his eyes at him for using his own words against him. 

When Louis gets to the kitchen, he starts to toss everything, but he grabs the slip of his fortune from the top last minute and reads over it one more time, then shoves the paper into the pocket of his joggers. 

Maybe it won't come true because he didn't oblige to Liam's rules. Maybe he's insane for putting any amount of faith into a fortune cookie from China's Taste, but if there's a chance that someone is looking for him, and that that someone is Harry, he's going to make himself easy to find. He's not going to hide, and he will take that step, just in case.

He remembers the way Harry looked at him, like he was seeking Louis' approval when he asked if he was everything Louis expected him to be. Louis doesn't want to see that defenseless look in Harry's eyes again. Not if he can help it. 

Maybe Harry did find him. Maybe Louis isn't planning on losing him just yet.

*****************************************

After finally laying eyes on Harry, Louis thought he would naturally see more of him. Louis thought that he would have broken all of the locks keeping Harry hidden away from him. He expected a full Baader-Meinhof phenomenon moment, from no Harry to Harry everywhere. Breakfast with Harry, Harry passing through the lobby and giving him that soft dimpled grin. Harry, Harry and more Harry, but that's not the case. 

It's midweek and Louis has yet to see Harry again. Not for lack of trying. He'd stayed clear of the building Sunday, choosing to enjoy his last day off work, but Monday, he came in for his shift a little early and went up to Harry's floor and knocked only to be left standing there with cold coffee and soggy breakfast croissants. 

He didn't know if Harry wasn't home, or if Harry was ignoring him. There was no sight of him at all on Tuesday either so he couldn't be sure.

It's now Thursday night and Louis is counting the minutes until his shift ends.

Twenty-two minutes. He can do this. A quick nap would make the remaining time go by.

Just as he's laid his head down, he hears the sounds of the city filter in through the front door that's opening. He snaps his head up, hand self consciously moving to fix the messy fringe on his head. He looks to the door and his brows raise at seeing a sleepy Harry striding towards him. A crisp white button down made of some fabric Louis has probably never heard of struggling to stay on his frame. The sleeves are bunched at Harry's elbows and only the bottom three buttons are done. Louis swears he sees tattooed antennas on his stomach sticking out of the last buttoned button. He instantly imagines himself popping those last two barriers and touching whatever insect that gets the pleasure of living on Harry's torso.

Louis forces his eyes upward and Harry's reached the desk. He stops, folding his arm across the top of it and leans forward. Now that he's this close, Louis can see the tired red lines in Harry's eyes, standing out even more against the green of his irises. His hair looks full of product, but seems to be wilting like its stood on its own for far too long. 

Louis can't help but find beauty in his exhausted state. 

"Good night," Harry says, tucking his full bottom lip between his teeth. He seems unsure approaching Louis and that just won't do. 

"Good night. You heading to bed already?"

"No, I was greeting you," Harry starts, a hint of a smile starting to grow. "We say good morning in greeting all the time, but it's night right now, so why can't "good night" be used as a form of greeting too? It seems unfair to the night that it only knows goodbyes."

"I never thought of that," Louis says, linking his fingers together and resting them on his middle. He leans back in his chair, an amused grin on his own face. He's starting to think Harry's mind works in ways differently than anyone else he's known, "Good night, Harry. How are you?"

Mirth replaces some of the tiredness around Harry's eyes. "I'm alright, Louis. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Bored out of my fucking mind. It's been a slow night. Weekdays usually are. I sit here and twiddle my thumbs most of the night," Louis holds back from commenting that it looks like Harry had an eventful night. Instead, he chooses to keep the focus on them. "I brought you breakfast Monday, but I guess you weren't around."

"I left Monday and have been gone since," Harry replies shortly. Louis thinks he can sense a tightness in his tone. He's about to say something, anything to pull Harry back into comfortable conversation when Harry continues. "It's been a busy week with work stuff. This weekend will be even busier."

Thoughts of Harry spread nine different ways filter through Louis' thoughts and he feels a touch of jealousy mixed with guilt settle into the pit of his stomach. He's not mentally judging Harry, but the thought of this beautiful, tired boy dragging himself home after a night between the sheets of strangers pains Louis in ways he wasn't expecting. Louis wants to drag Harry up to the penthouse, tuck him into bed while he makes him a cup of tea and then pet his hair until he stops fighting the weariness.

"There's still a few days until the weekend. Maybe you can get some rest until then?"

A humorless chuckle escapes Harry as his eyes glance down to his ringed fingers starting to tap on the table top. His eyes glance back to Louis' own. "There ain't no rest for the wicked."

Louis' eyes grow comically wide but Harry doesn't notice as he spins around, his back collides with the counter top. He tosses his chin over his shoulder looking at Louis. "Money don't grown on trees."

Louis nearly chokes on his own saliva. Harry is confirming what he already knows. His mouth pops open and he's struggling to find words.

"I got bills to pay. I got mouths to feed. There ain't nothing in this world for free," Harry sings out this time as he spins back to face forward, a soft laugh escaping his mouth and Louis feels every muscle in his body relax as realization kicks in.

"You're a fan of Cage the Elephants?" Louis questions. 

"You've actually heard of them?" Harry raises his brows. "I'm impressed. They're not mainstream."

"I like more underground than mainstream," Louis waves his hand through the air. "I haven't listened to them in a while, but I loved their first album."

"Have you heard their most recent album? It's a couple of years old," Harry grabs one of the mints out of the bowl on the left corner of the desk. Louis' eyes trace the movement as Harry sticks his tongue out and pops the mint in his mouth. "Tell me I'm pretty."

"You're pretty," Louis says instantly in a raspy tone as he licks his lips.

Harry smirks. "That's the name of their album. Tell me I'm pretty."

"Oh, oh right," Louis clears his throat and sits up in his seat, feeling heat move to his cheeks. "I haven't heard it, obviously, I mean."

"I have the album. You should come up and listen to it sometime. When you're not busy working," Harry says, rolling the mint around in his mouth. Louis glances at the clock on his computer. Five minutes.

"Hell yes. Anytime you're free."

"When do you get off work tonight?"

"Four minutes."

"Will you be free in four minutes?" Harry grins and backs away. "More like ten actually? I need a shower."

"Ten minutes. I'll be there. Don't fall asleep and leave me standing there like a fool knocking on your door this late. You better answer," Louis teases.

"For you, of course," Harry spins around on his feet, heading down the hall to the elevator.

Louis doesn't look at his ass as he walks away. At least not the entire time. 

Okay, he does, but there's no one in this empty lobby to judge him for it.


	8. Chapter 8

While swirling the red wine in his glass, Louis is studying the bookshelf in the far corner of Harry's living room while Harry is sitting on the floor in front of his TV, one of the cabinets open. He's busy thumbing through an extensive amount of CD's trying to find the correct one. 

"Nobody keeps those anymore. You know you could upload those all to your phone and save yourself some time and some storage space. It's a win win."

Harry spins his ass around on the hardwood floor, his face radiating mock offense. "One more remark like that and you can see yourself out, mister. I won't have you disrespecting my collection. and right in front of their faces, too." He cradles the Shania Twain he's holding to his face and actually pets it while he shushes it as if it's a crying baby. "He didn't mean it, love." 

"Do you tuck them in at night too?" Louis jokes.

"Only if I've had them out and they've had a long day," Harry retorts, spinning back around to continue his scavenger hunt.

When Louis had arrived, Harry had promptly answered the door in socked feet, wearing black athletic shorts that reached mid thigh and a plain white tshirt. The simplicity of his clothes actually threw Louis off momentarily since he is used to bold patterns and unique fabrics when it came to Harry. But after the initial shock, the creamy skin of Harry's thighs and the dusting of hair coating them had become the distraction. 

Thank God Harry had quickly given him a glass of wine. He needed something. Half of the glass was downed the second Harry bend over his TV stand. That's when Louis had noticed the bookshelf and decided to scope it out.

He pulls a book off the shelf with his freehand, turning it over. "Mercy, do you own Charles Bukowski's entire collection?"

"Hell no. He has a plethora of books. I just have a couple of my favorites."

A few to Harry is around five apparently. 

Louis reads the title to himself. The People Look Like Flowers at Last. He sneaks a glance back over to Harry.

If Harry were a flower, as cliche as it might sound, Louis thinks he'd be a sunflower. A sunflower standing tall, since Harry is tall, and a face that you can't help but admire. When he smiles, his whole face shines like a sunflower at it's peak, petals open and basking in the glow of the sun. Louis shoves the book back to its place before he can compare Harry to any more blossoms. He's going to need another drink.

"Found it!" Harry calls out, saving Louis from his embarrassing thoughts. He pops the disk into the DVD player, and stands, picking his own glass of wine up in one hand and the remote with the other. "Typically, I'm a play through from the start kind of man, but I think we need to skip to the best ones first. I have one I think you'll really like." He wiggles his brows as his teeth start to show with his widening grin. 

"Let's hear it then. I'm ready," Louis says, heading over towards the couch.

"Don't sit down," Harry replies and Louis freezes in place with confusion in his eyes as he looks at Harry, "This is one that makes you want to move." 

The music starts playing and Harry takes a gulp of his wine, sits it down on the table and raises his arms above his head, his hands holding on to each other as his hips start moving side to side, not at all to the beat coming from the speakers.

Louis is aware of the ridiculous smile on his face, but he doesn't have the will to stop it. Harry's eyes are closed now so he can't see the fond look on his face.

Oh St. Louis, California  
Blue eyes, yeah she's comin' for ya

Louis tosses his head back letting an unabashed laugh escape his mouth. When he faces forward again, he sees Harry wearing an amused smile, still trying to pull off some sort of move that can actually be considered dancing.

"Dance with me," Harry demands softy as the song goes on and Louis' feet lead him nearer to Harry without his mind telling them too. 

The song plays on and Louis tries, but truthfully, he's a worse dancer than Harry. He thinks he probably looks like one of the Peanut characters when Schroeder plays the piano and the others gather around and dance. His feet stay in place and he's sort of turning left then right, bending his knees a little with every turn to make himself bounce. That's as good as he can seem to get. 

Really, he can't expect himself to attempt any Patrick Swayze style moves. Not when Harry's hips are still hypnotically oscillating. Not when Harry's lips are stained a pretty, light shade of red from the wine. 

So he probably looks ridiculous, and he feels a little ridiculous, but he's also having fun.

The heat is rising and only getting hotter, ready to blow.  
I think I'll pour myself a glass of water, let if flow.  
She'll show you what she's made of.  
Yeah she's comin' for ya.

They dance until finally the song comes to a close and Harry huffs like he's just been though a rigorous workout.

"Are we off to a good start?" Harry ask, pushing his hair off of his forehead. He gathers his frizzing hair into his hands and then used his teeth to pull a black hair tie off of his wrists as he gathers his hair into a bun.

Louis's stomach does a weird swooping thing he tries not to think too much about.

"Fantastic start. I like their sound on this one. A little different than their older stuff," Louis says with his eyes locked on a short stray curl poking out by Harry's ear. He balls his fingers into his fist to resit tucking it into place. "You thought I'd like that one cause of my name didn't ya?"

"Guilty, but you can't not like a song with your name in it. You have to respect a song that has your name in it," Harry states before picking his glass back up and tossing the remaining contents in his mouth. He swallows and hums. "Don't forget the blue eyes. I can't forget the blue eyes."

Damn Louis' stomach for doing that swooping thing again. And damn his mouth for feeling like he stuffed it full of cotton. He doesn't know what to say to that, so he tosses back the rest of his own glass while Harry picks up the remote again and starts skipping through the track list. 

"I want you to hear my favorite song on the album next." He sits a hand on his hip, eyes down on the remote in concentration.

"What's it called?"

"Portuguese Knife Fight," Harry says and sits the remote down as the music begins again, the sounds of quick guitar notes starting off the song.

"Title is a bit cynical isn't it?"

Harry shakes his head in disagreement shyly before he turns away and starts for the couch. Of course Louis follows like a lost puppy.

When Louis sits down on the ugly couch right next to Harry, the guitar has pulled back slightly and the drumbeat has kicked in along with the lyrics.

I wanna waste my life with you, oh yeah  
Well the look in your eyes says you're feeling the same way too, oh yeah.

His eyes widen a bit at the words. This isn't a sappy ballad. It's an upbeat tune but something in those words stir a buzz in Louis.

Not his life per se, not yet anyway, but he wouldn't mind wasting a little time with Harry. 

One of Harry's feet is tapping to the beat on the wooden floor, his head slightly nodding along at the same and his lips are silently mouthing along to the words. Louis feels drunk and he's only had one glass of wine.

Give me a sign, tell me what should I do.  
Say that you're mine and you're feeling it too.

Louis wonders if this is his sign. If Harry mouthing along to these words is the sign that he needs to stop overthinking the possible complications of this and let himself take what he wants. He wonders if the stunning man in front of him feels the words he's quietly singing and if Harry feels what Louis is feeling too, this undeniable spark, this almost painful attraction. 

He wonders if Harry has the unwavering need to have their mouths meet.

Before Louis can question himself, he bends one of his knees up and scoots over to Harry until his knee touches Harry's thigh, causing the younger man to turn his head. Green eyes move down his body and back up to his face. 

They're so close, Louis can see the shininess on Harry's lips. He can see the small cluster of freckles on Harry's upper cheek. 

Louis throws caution to the wind and his hand moves to Harry's cheek and he presses his mouth against Harry's. His lips just slowly move against Harry's. He's about to pull away when he feels a large hand cup the back of his head and lips finally meshing together with his. 

Harry's kissing him back and his plump lips feel like clouds caressing his own and he wants more, needs more. He's about to part his lips and chase more when Harry pulls back. 

His brows are furrowed, mouth still parted open before sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. "What did you do that for?"

And what? His own mouth pops open and closed and he feels like a fish out of water. Harry had kissed him back. Louis knew for a moment at least, he had wanted it.

"Why did you have to go and kiss me during one of my favorite songs?" Harry wonders aloud. His fingers that are still resting on the back of Louis' head gently start to rub at his scalp and some of the panic in Louis' stomach finally settles and he sighs. "Now, every time I hear this song, I'm going to remember how you kissed me to it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asks, his thumb gently padding over Harry's cheek.

"It could be," Harry says quietly. His eyes look back and forth between Louis'. "I don't want bad memories associated with my favorite songs. I'd never be able to listen to them again."

"Let's make it a good memory then." Louis closes the distance between him and Harry once again and finds relief in the fact that Harry relishes in the kiss this time. Harry's fingers carding through Louis' hair as he turns his own body on the couch, tucking one of his legs under himself and sliding his other arm around Louis' waist to bring them closer together.

I started to fall and I went straight through the floor.  
Down on my knees, you got me begging for more.  
I made up my mind

Yeah, Louis has made up his mind, too. No matter how complicated or hesitant he's been due to Harry's choice of career, he's in now and he can't pull himself out. They can sort through the feelings and the complicatedness of it all later. But for now, he certainly wouldn't mind wasting his time with Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

They had kissed until their lips were swollen and nearly numb as they played out the rest of the album. Louis finally stopped it, pulling away when Harry started rutting the hard on he had been sporting against Louis' thigh, stirring at the pit of desire in his own belly, encouraging him to rut back. Louis wanted to be a gentleman though. Harry deserved that, so he pulled back and chastely pecked Harry's lips, even brushing their noses together before telling Harry he'd better get home since it was already late. He didn't add on that if he stayed a second longer, he'd probably have his mouth around Harry's cock, which wouldn't be a bad thing, but that would come in due time.

As soon as he had gotten home, he wanked thinking about Harry. That information wouldn't be disclosed either.

It is finally Saturday and Louis couldn't be happier to have some time off work, although he can't help but feel a little down, knowing he won't be seeing Harry. He remembers Harry saying that he had a busy weekend with work, and his face twists up painfully thinking about what all that will entail for Harry. Jealousy pools in the pit of his stomach. Even though he's only just begun to know Harry, he already doesn't want anyone else's hands on him. He wants all those soft touches and heated kisses to be his. It's worrying him to think Harry's job is already concerning him to the degree it is. How is he supposed to explore the potential of what could be with Harry if he can't tolerate his profession?

Louis sweeps his hand through his fringe, leaning in closer to his bathroom mirror to examine his hair closer. He's supposed to be meeting Liam at Dickey's in thirty minutes, but he's still standing naked in his bathroom trying to get his hair to stop acting like it hates him. He's going to be late. Liam can get over it. 

Giving up on his hair, he makes his way to his bedroom, sliding on his black skinny jeans he's already laid out, then moves to the closet, his hands sweeping through his shirts hung up. He pulls off a white tshirt and pulls it over his head, then grabs a blue Adidas jacket, shrugging it on over his tee.

That's as good as it's going to get. He grabs his phone, keys and wallet, shoving them all in his pockets before slipping his shoes on and making a mad dash out the door, jogging off in the direction of the bar. He's going to be slightly sweaty when he gets there if he keeps running, he knows, but he doesn't have much of a choice.

Fifteen minutes later, he's opening the door to Dickey's which is already vibrating with people. The bar is the first place he sets his sights on, wanting a drink to help ease his wondering thoughts. When he makes it there, he's surprised to find Liam already sitting there with a Corona in his hand. 

"You're late," Liam scolds as Louis takes a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"I am not," Louis defends himself. "I got here on time. I was just chatting to some other people before I came over to the bar. I've been here for ten minutes," Louis lies, waving his hand through the air. 

Liam rolls his eyes, already knowing it's a lie, but he lets it go. Louis orders a Corona as well. If you can't beat Liam, you join him.

The bartender hands Louis his drink and he leans over to tap it against Liam's already halfway empty one. 

"What are we toasting to?" Liam asks in confusion but takes a swig nonetheless.

When Louis pulls his mouth off the end of his bottle, he grins. "To the weekend!"

Liam laughs out loud before Louis lifts his bottle to continue. "And to being young!"

"You are on the late end of your twenties Lou."

"Fuck off, Liam. I'm still in my twenties. That's what matters. Hush so I can finish my toast." Louis raises a brow and clears his throat dramatically. "And to best friends that you keep around no matter how annoying they can be."

"Now that, I can completely agree with," Liam says, hoisting his bottle up. "Cheers!"

Both Louis and Liam toss their drinks back. Louis is smiling, feeling relaxed and ready to enjoy his weekend to the fullest. 

"Louis, don't look now, but there's a guy checking you out on the dance floor," Liam notices.

"Really? How's my hair?" Louis questions, moving his hand to his hair to discreetly smooth over the fringe. "Which way?"

He's grinning, teasing at Liam. His mind is a little too preoccupied with a certain penthouse tenant, to give much interest to anyone else for the time being.

"To your left. In the black button up. The thin guy with black hair."

Louis turns left, looking for the man that fits the description, but his eyes narrow when they land on two toffee colored eyes staring back at him. 

Fucking Zayn. Louis doesn't know if he's more pissed off that he's here or that there's no guy checking him out. He leans his head to his left more, trying to peer around Zayn, thinking maybe Harry is here with him, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Harry's not on the dance floor from what he can tell. He's wondering why Zayn isn't off working with Harry this weekend since Harry said he was going to be busy. 

He's going to get the chance to ask, because Zayn is wiggling his way though the crowd, his feet leading him right over to Louis. Liam is still delirious and thinks Louis is about to pull Zayn. He's grinning smugly and nudging Louis' elbow.

"Lewis, right?" Zayn pops off with a antagonizing smirk.

"Zed, I'm not in the mood, for this. Why don't you run along and find someone else to play with," Louis smarts off right back.

"Excuse me for trying to be polite and come say hi," Zayn smarts off.

Liam's bushy brows draw in as he looks between the pair. "You two know each other?"

Ignoring Liam and his pointless questioning, he continues staring at Zayn like he's bored. "You aren't trying to be polite. You've been nothing but rude to me since the day I met you. Fuck if I know why, but it's unnecessary."

"You don't come across as stupid, Louis, so don't play stupid. I know you've got your eye on Harry," Zayn says, tone low and intimidating.

Louis is sick of this shit. He raises his brows and smiles sinisterly. "Yeah, I do and what about it? Harry said you two are friends and you work together. That's all he said about it, so why don't you give it a rest mate? I know you've been trying to show off and I get it, you've fucked him but that's not going to stop me-"

"Harry and I aren't fucking," Zayn interrupts, looking slightly caught off guard with Louis' presumption. "We do work together and we are very close friends. I will always have Harry's back." Zayn rubs his hand over his chin, scratching at the stubble there and when he looks at Louis, the previous smugness in his eyes seems to have gone down a fraction. "He's dealt with enough shitty guys to last a lifetime and I'm not going to let another one waltz in and break his heart. I'm not going to let another prick of a man use Harry."

Louis blinks in surprise, not expecting that admission from Zayn. An abundance of relief washes over him knowing the two aren't sleeping together. But hearing Harry's had his heart broken, that has his own heart feeling heavy. He's not sure really what to say back. That he's not going to hurt Harry? He wouldn't on purpose but this is still too new to speak of that way. He already knows what Zayn means about Harry being used, and he does know for certain, he would never use Harry for sex. With that being the norm in his professional life, Louis wouldn't dream of making Harry feel like sex is all he's after.

"I'm glad you have his back," Louis ends up going with. "I don't have any intensions of using him, but we really have just started hanging out, so, it's all new," he says tipping his Corona bottle back once again.

Zayn nods, still looking rather reserved about Louis. "We'll see. I'll have my eye on you. Just don't forget that yeah?" He taps his knuckles against Louis' shoulder. He's about to head back to the dance floor, but Louis reaches out, grabbing his wrist. 

"Hey, where is Harry anyway? You didn't have to work with him tonight?" Louis asks, hoping his voice doesn't give away his desperation to know. Maybe he's a sadist, but he just has to know.

Honey eyes study him for a moment, looking unsure of how much he should divulge. "He's at dinner with a potential new client. He really wants this to go well, so leave him be, yeah?" Zayn says sternly before shaking his wrist loose from Louis' grasp and walking off.

Jealously runs hot through Louis' veins, and yes, he feels silly for being jealous, but fuck, how many clients does Harry have? How many more does he plan on having? Anytime Louis starts to feel like he can accept this, some new little tidbit of information comes up that has him right back to square one.

Liam finally nudges him, and when he turns, he sees his friend staring at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know him? What's going on? Please explain all of this to me," Liam rushes out.

So Louis does. He dives in telling him about Zayn the model, coming and going from Harry's penthouse and how he thought they were fucking each other, which he now knows is false, thank all the gods above. Once Liam is up to speed on his short history with Zayn and they both have fresh drinks in their hand, he clears his throat, wanting to get to the important topic at hand.

"Did you hear Zayn say Harry is with a potential new client tonight? Do you believe me now, Liam?" he groans, running his hand through his fringe. "About the prostitution thing?"

His friend tilts his head side to side like he's internally debating. "You might have been right."

"Thank you!"

"Keyword is 'might', Louis. But still, you need to talk to him about it if you're concerned," Liam advises.

Louis is already shaking his head. "I don't want to offend him or put him down, definitely not this soon, Li. We've only just started. I don't want to fuck things up before they've even truly begun."

"Then you have a choice to make, "Liam starts. "Decide if it's something you can handle moving forward, or don't and get out of this now before someone gets hurt."

The internal battle begins again, and Louis feels conflicted. Liam has a point, he knows. If he continues pursing Harry, eventually feelings will get involved and he could end up with a broken heart at the end of this if he waits and decides later on he can't handle Harry's profession. He props his chin on his hand and lets out a dramatic sigh, trying to decide which is the right choice. Pursue Harry or end it now. He flicks a finger over some of the condensation that's accumulated on his bottle, and his brows draw in as he pulls back his wet fingertips. 

Suddenly, Louis feels absolutely ridiculous. He doesn't know for sure what Harry's career really is. Granted, he doesn't want to ask in case Harry feels uncomfortable, so he decides it's not worth ending things when his worries are still uncertain. He'll wait until Harry brings up his job and worry then if there's a reason to worry and in the meantime, he could subtly look for more clues. But he needs to see Harry again to do that, which he wants to do anyway. 

Grabbing his phone from his pocket quickly, he pulls up a new message to Harry, thankful that the other man managed to slip the number into his phone the last time they were together sometime in between the heavy kissing.

Louis: Are you free tomorrow night? 

Surprisingly, it doesn't take too long for Harry to reply. 

Harry: Eh, I have a couple things I need to do, but I could be convinced to move them around. ;)

He can't help himself from smiling at the winking face. He scoffs under his breath when he sees Liam looking at him in his peripheral vision.

"From the smile on your face, I'm guessing you're going with moving forward?" Liam asks with an amused grin.

"I've always heard moving forward is a good thing." He shrugs like it's not a big deal.

But it is. Harry is a big deal. 

Louis: Does going out on a date with me tomorrow night sound enticing enough?

The dots appear on the screen as Harry types back, leaving Louis to glare at them while he awaits his fate. 

Harry: I'll be ready at 6. x


	10. Chapter 10

By the act of some god above, Louis was on time. He'd fussed with his hair trying to artfully perfect the messy fringe on his head and then he'd nearly cleaned out the entirety of his small closet trying to find something to wear. He'd put on a shirt, frowned at the reflection in the mirror and then tossed it to the floor. Grab another and repeat. Nothing looked nice enough, apart from the white button ups he wore to work, but he refused to wear that. 

He'd settled on a white t-shirt and grabbed his brown suede bomber jacket, pairing that with dark wash skinnies that he cuffed at the ankle and a pair of brown sneakers he forgot he owned to match. The date wasn't going to be anything too fancy, but more casual. 

Right when he opens the door to the apartment building, Louis begins questioning everything. He worries he looks too underdressed. He worries that Harry will look down upon Louis taking him to a restaurant that didn't even require a reservation. Why hadn't he chosen a nicer place? Harry lived in the penthouse suit of a luxury apartment complex for fuck's sake. Louis is in over his head. It's too late for worrying now. He's already here and he can't change plans or back out now.

"Louis, where are you headed?" Calvin says with a smug smirk that momentarily breaks him from his thoughts when he arrives at Hudson Towers.

"Penthouse, dickhead. He's expecting me so just buzz him and let him know I'm headed up." With that, he starts heading towards the elevator, but stops instantly when he sees who steps out of it. 

Ben is hanging off the arm of a fairly decent looking guy, laughing too loudly in the quiet lobby. He stops laughing when he looks up and his gaze lands on Louis. Scowling, he tilts his chin up slightly like he's better than Louis.

"What are you doing here? You're not dressed for work," Ben spits out. Now the guy he came with is eyeing Louis too and Louis just wants them both to get the hell out of the way so he can make it to Harry's floor. He is on time, damn it, and he's not going to let these clowns make him late.

"I'm not working," he replies simply which gets Ben's eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Ben presses.

"Why are you concerned about it? Go on with your boy and don't worry about me," Louis says. He turns to make like he's heading for the office at the front desk though because he doesn't want Ben to catch on to why he's really here. Thankfully, Ben just sends him a death glare before heading out the front door with his arm candy.

Louis turns back around and darts inside of the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. He lets out a breath and rubs his palms together, giving himself a mental pep talk. He's kissed Harry before. Technically, hanging out at Harry's that day could sort of count as their first date. There's no pressure on tonight that way if he doesn't think of this as a first date.That's what he tells himself, but when the elevator stops at the top, he feels the nerves settling in his stomach. It slightly pisses him off. He still hasn't gotten used to feeling nerves around a guy.

He only has to knock twice and the door is swinging open while his hand is still in the air.

"Hi," Harry coos out with a giggle and Louis hopes his eyeballs don't resemble a cartoon characters' flying out of his head towards Harry before snapping back inside their socket. 

"Hello. You look gorgeous," Louis compliments. He isn't kidding. Harry's has on a white button down with vertical peach colored stripes. A large square is embroidered into the top portion of the shirt. Inside the square, it's fully embroidered with designs that resemble leaves. Harry has on his typical black skinny jeans and tan boots, and his hair is in soft curls perfectly framing his face.

"So do you," Harry replies with a smile and Louis just wants to kiss him. Can't stand the thought of not knowing when he will get the chance again. 

So he does. He grabs Harry's hand in his and leans in softly laying a kiss on his lips. He pulls back with a little smirk and squeezes Harry's hand. "Now, that we've gotten that taken care of, I think we're ready to go." Louis leads them back inside the elevator, hitting the lobby button. 

"Do you like Mexican food? I hope so. I was thinking we could go to one of my favorite spots." Louis pauses glancing to Harry. "Or we can go somewhere else. We don't have to eat there. We can eat wherever you'd like. I'm not too picky of an eater. I- What?" He stops rambling when he sees Harry's shoulders shaking with silent chuckles.

"Louis Tomlinson, are you nervous?" He grins prettily after he says it, clearly enjoying teasing Louis. 

"Me? Are you serious?" Louis is fighting back his own smile as they step out of the elevator. He tosses as wave at Calvin when they pass by the front desk, heading out towards his car. "I don't get nervous. Which is why I don't quite understand why I am feeling that way now," he admits before he opens the passenger door of his black Honda. Harry gives a pleased grin at his response. He rounds the car, slipping in the driver's seat. 

"Maybe you've got a crush on me," Harry says softly while Louis cranks the car, pulling out on the road. He can't help but let out a loud laugh. 

"Really? And what makes you think that?" he chances a glance at Harry. "Course I've got a crush on you, you fool. Look at you," he says a bit gruffly, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. He sits his hand on Harry's thigh, and Harry grins, placing his own on top of Louis so he'll keep it there.

"Look at you," Harry counters. "You're so sexy."

"Blame yourself if my ego gets any bigger." He takes the turn towards Ardell street, where the Mexican restaurant he wanted them to try is. "Nerves aside, you are good with Mexican, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry says casually. Lifting his hand from Louis', he brushes it over one of the long curls hanging over his shoulder, giving it a bounce at the end. Louis can't help but wonder if Harry is possibly a little nervous too, based on the movement, but he quickly shakes the thought from his head. Harry's gorgeous and suave, too suave to feel the normal anxiety of first dated jitters. 

Louis parks the car. After killing the engine, he steps out and starts to walk around the car to open Harry's door, but Harry's already got his long legs on the ground helping himself out of the car. Louis decides not to pout, he'll just open the door to the restaurant for him instead. 

Side by side, they make their way to the building and Louis reaches out to grab the door handle, holding it open for Harry. "After you." he gestures his arm in front of himself and Harry properly smiles at him, dimple cratering his cheek and all.

The hostess leads them towards a booth in the room towards the back. She also takes their drink orders, coming back shortly and placing a strawberry margarita in front of Harry and a Corona in front of Louis. He watches as Harry wraps his plump lips over the rim of the glass as he eyes the menu in front of him. He forces his eyes down to his own menu, deciding it's too early to be losing himself in Harry's mouth. 

"S'good Margarita," Harry notes, eyeing his glass with his brows raised in surprise. "Want a taste?"

Seductive green eyes are looking at him and he's tempted to tell Harry that fuck yes, he wants to taste those lips again. So much for not getting lost in Harry's luscious lips. 

"Nah, I'm okay. I try to stay away from tequila these days," he pauses to let Harry finish chuckling. "After you have a little two much tequila once, you're pretty much ruined on it."

"I bet there's an interesting story there," Harry says, sitting his glass down. "Do tell."

"Embarrassing is what it is," Louis lets out a self deprecating laugh of his own. "It's our first date. I can't risk turning you off of me so soon." 

"Unlikely," Harry replies, his eyes locked on Louis'. "On the contrary, everything about you turns me on."

The smirk on his face let's Louis know Harry's flirting and he thinks he's being cute. He's right. He is cute and it is working. 

Louis raises a brow, amused. "You haven't seen everything yet."

"From what I've seen so far then," Harry corrects. "And I'm pretty sure things will only get better from here." His eyes trail down Louis' chest and torso before moving back up. 

The waiter comes to take their order and neither man is quite ready, spending too much time talking rather than looking at their menus. Louis goes with the quesadilla on a whim. He really wants the bean burrito, but figures it's probably best to stay away from anything that could potentially give him gas. Just in case this date ends with him heading up to Harry's apartment. 

Not that he's saying it must, but he wouldn't be opposed. 

Soon enough, Harry's taco salad and Louis' quesadilla are place in front of them and they get started, both enjoying their meals too much to even utter their praises on it. 

They do eventually pick up the conversation, Louis telling Harry all about his siblings back home and how much he really enjoyed being the eldest brother. He tells him about his obsession with football- watching it and playing it. Harry listens, but admits he's never cared much about football or sports at all.

"Seriously? You've never enjoyed a kick around with your mates or yelled at your TV when the Rovers are down one in the last minutes? You haven't lived, Harry."

Lifting his bottle to his lips, he uses it to hide the little grin on his face. Tonight is going better than he could have imagined and if the look on Harry's face is anything to go by, he's enjoying their date as much as Louis is. Harry lets out a quiet giggle and tilts his head. He bites his lip, the same lip that is stained pink from his margarita. Louis' is sure his dick just twitched in his pants.

"I think I've done plenty of living for how young I am," Harry states. "Have you ever been out of the country?"

Louis shakes his head. He's never had the money or the means to travel, but he can appreciate other people's tales of their travel journeys and coo over all the pictures of the glorious views they've gotten to see with their own eyeballs.

"I've just, never had the time. Not sure where I'd want to go either," he says, indifferently. "Where have you been?"

"A lot of places," Harry says, his tone is light and he's not saying it to brag, Louis can tell "I've visited Paris twice, Milan, Switzerland, New York. I actually lived in New York last year. Came back here and stayed with my mum for a month before I moved into Hudson Towers."

Louis's eyes are wide with fascination. "Wow, you've got a proper set of stamps in your passport book. It is stamps right? I don't actually own a passport so I wouldn't know." He pauses to toss his napkin on his empty plate, clasping his hands in front of him in his lap. "Must have been amazing to see all of those places."

"Yeah," Harry pauses bringing his hand to his jaw and scratching at the nonexistent stubble there. His eyes dart to the side as he breaks his stare with Louis. He seems nervous and slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden for some reason. Things need to move back to a safe topic 

"I bet you saw some breathtaking views. You have any favorites?" Louis asks, leaning in closer on his elbows like he's waiting for Harry to fill him in on a secret.

Harry's eyes find his again and he hums in thought. "I feel like I'm obligated to say the Eiffel Tower, the Milan Cathedral, the view from the top of the Empire State building. The things people actually travel to those locations to see." 

Louis is about to chime in and say he's dreamed about getting to see places like that when Harry cuts him off. "And they are all lovely. Indescribably lovely, but I can't say they were my favorites."

"No? Tell me your favorites."

"The Swiss Alps in the springtime. I swear, Louis, I hadn't seen a more vivid green. Everything there looked brighter and all the colors were richer. The sky was clearer. I felt more at peace than I think I ever have," Harry admits, eyes still shining as he looks at Louis. 

Before Louis can reply, the waiter interrupts them, catching Louis completely off guard when an arm appears seemingly out of nowhere to grab his plate.

"Hope you enjoyed. Thank you and please come again," the waiter says, sitting their bill down on the table before turning off.

With lightening speed, Louis reaches out to grab the check but Harry has done the same thing, both of the men's knuckles knocking against each others. Louis could snort at how cliché they look if he wasn't too determined to get the check in his hands and away from Harry's big paw. 

"Harry, I'm paying. Let go."

"You let go. I can pay just as well as you can. Let me," Harry retorts, his tone firm, but no real bite behind it.

"I asked you on the date, I'm paying," Louis huffs. He sits his other hand on Harry's that's still clutching at the book. He strokes his fingertips on the back of the younger man's hand delicately, topping it off with a fond smile. "Don't be difficult, love. It's my treat. 

"Fine." Harry sighs in defeat, his hand moving from the book. "Next time is on me though."

Louis feels his smile grow. "Next time? There's going to be a next time? How do you know I'm interested."

"Hmm." Harry brings his ring finger to his lip like he's actually thinking about it. "For one, that big ass smile on your face. It's a dead give away."

Louis agrees with him in his head. He can't seem to stop smiling when he's around Harry.

"You are paying next time." He concedes. But he doesn't consider it a loss when he clearly is winning Harry over.

After Louis pays and drives Harry back to his place, he decides to walk him to his door, silently thankful when he doesn't see Ben's face in the hallway. When they get to Harry's door, Harry's arms wrap around his neck and Harry melds himself to Louis' body as he kisses him. 

"Thank you for tonight, Louis."

Louis waves his hand through the air like its no big deal before pressing one last chaste kiss to Harry's lips. He wants to be a gentleman tonight. He wants to show Harry that he's invested in him for more than his perfect face and alluring body, so this is where he's going to leave it. 

"Talk to you soon. Have a good night, Harry."

He's walking back to the elevator and when he turns back to steal another glance at him, he sees Harry's eyes move upward to meet his, a blush immediately coloring his cheeks since he just got caught checking out Louis' ass. Harry gives a little wave before ducking through his door. 

Louis' face is sore from how much he's smiled this evening, but he finds that's okay with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Move your queen to the top," Harry says, pointing his finger over Louis' shoulder to the computer screen where Louis is playing solitaire again. "There you go. I think we're going to win this one."

They hadn't won a single game for the hour they'd been playing. Harry had came in around ten, and instead of going up to his apartment, he stayed down in the lobby trying to help Louis with his card skills.

Obviously, they both suck. After Louis moves the queen, he realizes they are stuck again.

"Think you spoke too soon, H. That's okay. I appreciated you trying to help," Louis praises him. He reaches his hand backwards to gently pat Harry's cheek. Harry grins against his palm before he brings his hand back down to his computer. "You helped me kill time, too. It's time for me to go."

"Already?" Harry pouts and Louis chuckles.

"What do you mean already?" He snorts. "I've been here since seven. Feels like longer than that."

They haven't found the time to honor that promise of a second date yet. With Harry working so much, and Louis' being on the night shift, their schedules just haven't meshed together. But when Harry does come home late some nights from work, he stops to chat with Louis in the lobby until he can't hold his eyes open any longer, tired from his long days and afternoons of doing whatever it is he does.

Louis tries not to think about it and the details too much, instead, he smiles and laughs at Harry's corny pun jokes and is simply happy to get his own slice of the gorgeous man's time.

When Louis stands and turns around, Harry does the same. His eyes move from Louis' shoes up to Louis face and he smirks, making that dimple come out enough to entice Louis into doing anything and everything Harry could dream of asking for.

"Do you want to come up? With me?" he tilts his head to the side and Louis is sure he's about to start salivating.

Fuck, Harry is hot. He thought he would get used to it by now, but he hasn't. He'll probably never get used to Harry's pretty face.

"Yes," he says without thinking, then it hits him. "I mean, yes I want to, but I can't. I promised Liam I'd meet him at Topsy Tavern for drinks when I got off."

"Oh," Harry responds with an undeniable trace of disappointment in his voice. "Have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?" He walks around to the other side of the front desk, preparing to head back up for the night.

"Why don't you come with me?" Louis blurts out before he can really think any better of it. "It'll be fun. You'll like Liam. I like him about half of the time."

A bright smile takes over Harry's face. "Really? You want me to come and meet your friend?"

"Sure, the more the merrier and all that," Louis says as he slips his coat on. As he's zipping it up, he has a slight moment of panic. Is it too soon for Harry to be meeting his best friend? They just went on their first date last week. Maybe Louis is overthinking it, but it seems like a semi serious step. Are they moving too fast?

He doesn't get to dwell on it for much longer as Harry is rounding the counter again to grab ahold of Louis' hand.

"Lead the way. I've never heard of Topsy Tavern before," Harry says as they step out into the night air.

There's a chilly breeze that's makes Harry's hair whip around his face. He keeps a hold of Louis' hand, using his other hand to brush it back out of his face.

"That's a good thing, actually. Liam and I love it because it's not well known. It's usually not packed with people and, it's fairly quiet. That's why its our top choice pub."

"Sounds nice," Harry adds as Louis leads him to his car.

"I don't even know what you drive," Louis notes dumbly as he opens up the door for Harry.

"Nothing fancy," Harry says, climbing into the passenger seat of Louis' Honda. "Plain black Range Rover."

Louis is certain he looks like a fish with the open mouth, dumb look on his face. He doesn't shut Harry's door yet, just standing there staring at him. "Are you kidding me? 'Nothing fancy' the man says describing his Range Rover." Louis shakes his head and smirks before shutting the door and making his way to the driver's side.

The trip to Topsy Tavern isn't a long one. Less than fifteen minutes later, they're walking into the small and dim lit bar, Louis' eyes scanning the place trying to find Liam.

"Liam usually beats me here, but I'm not seeing him. You grab a table and I'll get us drinks." Louis moves his hand to Harry's lower back, leading him deeper into the pub. "What do you want?"

"Just a beer will do. Any kind," Harry answers.

Louis smirks. "No margaritas? No fruity drinks with little umbrellas? Harry, I'm disappointed in you."

"Nope. Tonight is a lad's night. Only beer and whiskey for those. The other drinks? Those are reserved for when I want to pull, or for date nights."

Harry slides his long body into one of the booths on the left side of the bar.

"You don't consider this date? How rude." He jokes, before turning away from Harry to head to the bar to fetch their drinks.

Getting to the bar isn't that difficult considering there's only ten other patrons at the most. The bartender even looks bored as he leans his small frame against the back counter, his thumb scrolling through his phone. 

"Oi, Oli, mate, can I get a couple pints of Guinness? Make that three actually. Liam should be here soon."

Oli the bartender looks up from his phone, giving Louis a friendly grin. Oli knows Louis, since he and Liam come the pub so frequently. He quickly pockets his phone, looking surprisingly happy to have something to do. 

"You got it. Who's the new bloke you have with you over there?" Oli inquires, nodding his head towards their table.

Louis can't help but turn his head in that direction. Harry is tapping his fingertips against the tabletop, his eyes wondering around the old wooden walls of the Tavern and taking in the many old signs the owner, Gus has accumulated over the years. Louis had told Gus he should try decorating the place differently since old signs were cliché for an old bar, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Gus had told him it had always been his dream to own his own bar, completely done with Black Walnut wood walls and tables, and those random signs he'd discovered along the way displaying like trophies.

Who is Louis to crush dreams anyway, so he stopped teasing Gus about them after that. 

"You not gonna tell me?" Oli questions again.

Louis turns back towards Oli. "That's Harry."

"Aw, Louis has a boyfriend!" Oli cheers teasingly, to which Louis narrows his gaze even slighter. 

"No, I don't." Louis says defiantly. "Seriously, don't start in taking the piss with him about it if he comes up here to get more drinks later. It's..we're casual right now. I don't want to freak him out."

Oli sits the three pints on the bar top in front of him. "Fine. I'll wait until it's official before I start in with the teasing. Oh! I can tell him about the time you went full fledge Coyote Ugly and danced to "Take me Home Tonight" on the bar top." He has to pause because he's laughing so hard, causing Louis to roll his eyes. "I bet I still have the video if I looked through my phone. The gay really jumped out that night."

"Shut it! And never disrespect Eddie Money again." He goes to grab the pints, and curses his small hands for being shaky as he tries to hold all three of them. He doesn't know how he's going to get them all back to the table without spilling them. 

A hand comes slapping across his left shoulder, causing the drinks to wobble even more. By some twist of fate, he manages to sit the glasses back down before he drops them. He turns his head seeing Liam as the culprit who almost caused him to waste their beverages.

"Took you long enough. You're late!" Louis uses the rare opportunity to rub it in Liam's face. He's usually the late one, having to put up with the banter about it from Liam.

"I know. I was busy," Liam responds shortly, picking up one of the three glasses and bringing it to him lips. His eyes turn away from Louis to gaze out at the tables. 

It's obvious to Louis Liam is hiding something, and he can't have that. "Busy doing what? Not like there would be a postal emergency at midnight."

"Not a postal emergency," Liam says with a smug grin. "A coital one, though."

"Liam, you dirty dog! Let's here it for the straights!" He cackles, picking up his drink to toast with Liam. "Who's the chick? Wait, hold that thought." He grabs the arm of Liam's coat leaning in closer, his tone dropping it's teasing lilt as he gets serious. "I brought Harry with me tonight."

Liam's caterpillar brows fly up to his hairline. "No shit? Which one is he? Did you find out about his job?"

"No, and neither of us are going to ask him about it. I mean it, Li, please? Things are going really good for us. I don't want to get into rough territory yet."

Liam raises his hands in surrender despite still clutching his beer. "Alright, I won't say a word. I still think you should sort this out soon, but it's not my place so I'll keep my lips zipped." He takes a sip from his cup. "Now, where is he? I want to meet the guy who has your panties all in a twist."

"The one with the long, curly hair. To the left. Follow me," Louis starts making his way back to Harry, Liam following behind him.

The second Harry sees them, Louis notices the way his whole face lights up. Harry doesn't just smile. His whole face smiles, from his eyes to his dimpled cheeks. Louis sits the drinks down, before pulling out the chair next to Harry. "Harry, this is my friend, Liam. Liam, this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Liam," Harry says curtly.

"Same to you, Harry," Liam answers. "Louis has told me a lot about you."

"Did he now?" Harry glances to Louis with a chuckle. 

Louis feels like he should be bashful about it, but he decides to just own it. Shrugging his shoulders, he takes a drink of his Guinness. "I told him a little."

"Like what?" Amusement dances in Harry's eyes.

"That I met a pretty boy that I'm really into," Louis admits and he's glad he did when it earns him Harry saddling in closer to his side. He rests his big palm on Louis' knee. 

"I'm really into you, too," Harry quietly says.

Liam obviously still hears them. A teasing groan leaves his lips as he gazes between the pair. "Could you two be a little less into each other when I'm sitting right here? I'd appreciate it."

"I'd appreciated you spilling about where the hell you were that caused you to be late. Come on, don't leave out the details," Louis says. 

Leaning forward in his seat, Liam rests his forearms on the table. "Her name is Sophia. She's from London." He pauses to finish off the last bit of his pint. "She's a manager at YSL. I can hardly pronounce the full name right. Funny isn't it considering I have no style?"

Louis nods in agreement.

Harry chimes in to Louis' surprise. "Your girlfriend works at Saint Laurent? Then why are you wearing a Giorgio Armani shirt right now? Shame on you."

Liam chuckles like he's laughing at a joke he doesn't quite understand. "What's the big deal about that?" He then looks down at his own navy blue shirt. "How did you know what this was?"

"I see expensive brands a lot," Harry says turns his gaze down to his drink and of course, Louis' mind goes there, even though he doesn't want it to. 

The tags of rich men's designer shirts being strewn across floors go through Louis' thoughts. Harry's eyes seeing them frequently enough that he can identify the brands. He tells himself to let it go and he slides his arm around Harry's shoulders, making the younger man look up and give him a little grin. Even better than that, he gets rewarded further when Harry leans forward, pressing a quick and gentle kiss to Louis' mouth.

Public affection doesn't bother Harry. He's just met Liam and he doesn't seem shy or hesitant to touch and kiss him. Louis finds that he's pleased by that as well.

"So," Harry breaks the silence. "I've decided I quite like this bar. It has a homey feel to it. I'm used to flashy places that are trying too hard and honestly just look overdone sometimes. I like the feel of this place."

"Us too," Liam agrees. "It's the perfect place to unwind. Louis and I started coming here a couple of years ago."

"How long have have you two been friends?" Harry asks.

"Too long," Louis jokes but he gives Liam a good smile. "I've know Liam since Uni. Hated the guy at first."

"Funny that. I don't remember you hating anything about me," Liam boldly states.

"You were killing my vibe"

"Your vibe had been dead and the body was growing cold long before I got there." Liam looks up at Harry when he hears him giggle. "We were at a party. He was drunk off his ass on tequila. Never give him tequila. He's gets as wasted as a sorority girl at her first party on fraternity row. He could hardly walk and he was hanging on any guy who would lend him a shoulder."

Louis blushes right as Harry's face glows with amusement like the neon sign buzzing around them.

"Is this the embarrassing tequila story?" Harry exclaims, putting his hands together with excitement.

"Surprisingly, this isn't the one. But this is an embarrassing story, too. One we swore we wouldn't discuss ever again." He shoots Liam a challenging look, but Liam only gives him one right back, raising his brow.

"Louis sort of came on to me. He stumbled into me. Hanging on my shoulder this time, and me, being the nice guy I am wrapped an arm around him to keep him up and asked if he needed any help."

"I didn't need any help," Louis grumbles, realizing this story is coming out regardless if he wants it to or not. "At least tell it the right way."

Harry chuckles and brings his glass to his mouth, while Liam blinks rapidly like he's offended.

"You think you could tell it better? I'd let you try to tell it, but I'm sure the details are hazy to you," Liam prods at him further, before continuing. "So after I asked him if he needed any help, he was trying to look me up and down, but like I said, he was smashed and was having a hard time doing that. And then he said "You're not my usual type and I'm not used to being manhandled like this, but I kind of don't mind it coming from you."

Louis lets out a loud groan, putting his face in his hands while Harry lets out a laugh. He playfully elbows Louis in the stomach. "Aw, baby you were just flirting. Nothing embarrassing about that."

The embarrassment eases up slightly, and Louis looks up feeling far too warm over being called "baby" by Harry. But as soon as Liam opens his mouth again, he feels it seeping back in.

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Liam says. "Then he leaned up and whispers in my ear "I rarely bottom, but I would for you, David."

Harry chokes on his drink, his hand flying up to slap over his mouth before he showers the entire table with Guinness. "Oh, Louis! You didn't."

"I was smashed. Couldn't even make out his face," Louis tries defending himself. He's a flirt, he'll admit to that, but typically he isn't that brazen unless he's had his entire body weight in alcohol. That night, he had. 

Harry laughs again, before he asks, "Wait, why did he call you David?"

"He thought I looked like David Beckham," Liam says right before losing his shit and laughing so loud a couple of men a few seats over glance their way.

"I was too drunk to know who you looked liked!" Louis exclaims. "I was so drunk and seeing shit, I thought you were the real David Beckham." 

That pulls another laugh out of Harry. "I don't know which is worse," Harry says, trying to get his giggles under control. "That you said that to someone you just met because they looked like Beckham, or that you would have said that to the real David Beckham."

A chorus of Liam and Harry's laughter tangle together. Harry's clutching his stomach and Liam starts clapping his hands together like a seal at Harry's stupid comment. Louis is a little embarrassed, but he finds the humor in it and ends up having to fight not to grin.

"Alright, enough picking on me. I've learned my lesson and sworn off tequila. Remember that when you buy next round for speaking of the unspeakable, Li." He points the top of his nearly empty glass towards Liam before drowning the rest of it in one swig. Liam takes the cue and heads towards the bar to grab them more drinks.

Turning his head, Louis finds Harry already looking at him. 

"I told you, you guys would hit it off," Louis says. He brings one of his hands to rest on Harry's hard thigh. "I didn't know it would be at my expense, but I'm glad you two are getting on well."

"He's nice. Very friendly and welcoming. Thank you for inviting me out, Louis."

He nods his head once in reply, but he's thankful he invited Harry too. Seeing how well Harry is starting to fit into his life has him feeling a little buzzed. Not a tequila buzz, though.

Instead, he's a little drunk on hope and Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

"The Meldiva piece here," Harry points to the wall space to the left of his bed, "And the Agello piece there." He points to the other side of the bed. 

"The what and who?" Louis asks with confusion. 

"The mostly pink painting on the left. The gray one on the right," Harry dumbs it down for him. He can't recognize expensive art for shit. He drags the step stool close to the wall, trying to figure out in his mind how professionals hang up wall décor. Isn't there some kind of ruler thing to make sure they're even? Louis isn't sure if he's supposed to just hammer a nail into the wall and call it a day. He's never been too fond of the whole handyman thing. Truth be told, Harry would probably be better off hanging his art himself.

The ringing of Harry's phone breaks the silence. He looks down at the phone with a look of concern before glancing over at Louis. 

"I have to take this. I'll be right back."

He stalks out of the room, leaving Louis alone to sort out the pictures. Louis tries to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach, wondering what phone call is so important that Harry has to take it at-he glances at the alarm clock on Harry's nightstand- 11:30 at night. Earlier, he was about to get off work when Harry had called him, inviting him up to watch a movie. Once he walked in, he remembered the paintings he'd mentioned hanging up for Harry a while ago, which again was a stupid idea since he's only used tape and thumb tacks in the past to hang up anything.

He should just wait until Harry comes back in the room. He should shove the little voice inside his head away telling him to go see if he can hear anything. Eavesdropping is wrong. It's incredibly terrible, but he doesn't have a hammer or nails to put the frames up. 

Before he actually gives himself permission, his feet are carrying him out of Harry's bedroom and slowly up the hallway. 

"What do you mean you're moving it up to this weekend? What if I'm already booked?" Harry's voice sounds irritated as he grits out to whoever is on the other end of the line.

This was a mistake. Louis shouldn't be hearing this. He shouldn't be listening to Harry talk to his clients on the phone. He turns around and is about to start back down the hallway when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin at the shock.

"What's wrong?" Harry says quietly with his hands covering the speaker of his cell phone.

"I just," He swipes a hand over his fringe, his go-to move when he's feeling unsettled and doesn't know what to do with his hands. "We didn't get the hammer or nails out."

"Box in the closet," Harry rushes out softly, the corner of his lips slowly starting to turn up but they never reach their full destination, frowning down instead at whatever is being spewed at him on the phone line. He starts walking away from Louis. "In the future, I'm going to need more of a heads up. I can't be expected to leave with only three day's notice. I understand things like this come up sometimes.."

Harry's voice trails off as Louis makes it back to the bedroom. He sounds so angry. Louis isn't even sure someone as nice as Harry was capable of getting angry, but apparently he is. He was popping off. Louis is still curious about who he is talking to. His mind leads him to terrible thoughts. Maybe more than just a prostitute, Harry does escort servicing along with it. He fucks his clients and attends events and gatherings when they're in need of a date. Damn his mind for picturing some middle aged man lonely man, calling Harry and telling him his brother's birthday party got moved around and he's needed at a different date. Maybe Harry is the boss of some elite escort service where the escorts are all models, and he assigns them to different old men clientele. It would make sense. He bets Harry costs the most out of the whole lot. 

Shaking the images from his mind, he opens the door to Harry's closet. He blindly feels for the light switch, engulfing the room in light. The large walk in closet isn't new to him. He's seen it before, but never with someone's belongings filling the multiple racks. There are two clothing rods hanging on each of the three walls, one higher and one lower. All six of them are filled to the brim with clothes. Louis steps inside further and he can't help but trail his hand along the numerous boldly colored shirts hanging there. It's a surprise to him that Harry- or anyone really- owns this many clothes. How could you possibly find the time to wear all of them? 

His eyes glance down to the chest of drawers located on the same wall the door is. He has no idea where the hammer would be in here, but knows he should start somewhere. The top drawer of the matte black dresser opens and he peeks inside, only seeing jewelry, and a lot of it. Most of it appears to be rings, each one placed into its own square compartment in the jewelry divider. Louis picks up a massive ring, the whole front in the shape of a wolf's face. He slips it on his ring finger, finding it too large, so he rolls his eyes and moves it to his middle finger. It's still loose, but he admires the ring on his hand before slipping it back to it's rightful place. 

The next drawer yields nothing but those scarves Calvin must have been talking about. They're laid out perfectly in the drawer, but in no particular order. The third drawer is full of ties and the bottom drawer is empty. He moves over to the other dresser and goes straight for the bottom drawer for some reason, thinking about how at his house, the bottom drawer of his dresser is his junk drawer, which is so full of shit at the moment that he can't even get the damn thing to open properly. 

Once he opens this drawer, he doesn't see anything to hint this is Harry's junk drawer. Only a few things are thrown inside. There's a few picture albums, a Mick Jagger bobblehead and a pristine Gucci shoe box. Louis should shut this drawer right now. 

So he grabs one of the photo albums, naturally.

As he's flicking through the pages, he sees pictures of a little blonde boy, with big green eyes and dimples. As he continues to turn the pages, he is seeing that little boy slowly growing into a darker haired man who's curls seemed to have graced his head out of nowhere. Louis is grinning stupidly with each page he flips. The album cuts off when Harry looks to be about sixteen, and Louis wants to continue to see the growth so he grabs the next album. One the first page, Harry is smiling cutely as he stands between two women. They all have similar features, making Louis assume it's his mother and his sister, Gemma. They're both beautiful women, and Louis could write sonnets longer than Shakespeare about how gorgeous Harry is. The Styles family must have been blessed with all the appealing genes in existence. 

Louis' is still smiling at each family photo he sees. He feels closer to Harry now after seeing photos of him growing up and with his family, but he also feels slightly guilty for continuing to go through his things without permission. He decides after this album, he'll put everything back and won't go through anything else. But when he flips to the next page, who he sees standing next to Harry in the photo catches him off guard.

Instead of being posed with various family members like the previous ones, this is a close up shot and Harry has his arm around the shoulders of a man. The guy appears to be around 18 to 19, the same age Harry must be in the photo, Louis would guess. Louis can't get a good look at the guy's face since his lips are pressed against the dimple cratering Harry's cheek with how wide he's smiling. Harry looks happy, his bright eyes are shining in the older photograph.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice comes out of nowhere, causing Louis to gasp, his hand slapping the photo album closed harshly causing the loud snap to reverberate around the massive closet. He looks up and his eyes find Harry leaning against the door frame with both of his arms crossed over his chest. He has an impassive almost bored look on his face, making it hard for Louis to determine if he's upset at him for going through his things.

"I was looking for the hammer and I-" He pauses and shrugs his shoulder, knowing there's no way around this. "I got distracted and went through your stuff. I'm sorry, Harry. That was a shitty thing for me to do." Louis lifts himself up of the floor, walking over to Harry to close the distance between them. He puts a hand on each of Harry's elbows, searching Harry's face for forgiveness. "I really was looking for the hammer. I thought maybe I'd find the box in there."

Harry surprises him when he lets out a sigh, shaking his head. "No, it's okay. Don't feel bad. I think this earns me the right to riffle through your drawers when I go to your place, however."

Louis laughs nervously at that. He never, ever plans to let Harry come to his place. Harry's wealthy and his closet is bigger than every room in Louis' entire apartment. He hates that he feels that way, but his pride definitely won't allow him to extend out that offer. 

Harry leans down, picking up the disregarded photo books from the floor, flipping quickly through the pages himself. "Did you see all of these? Oh my god, I have my mum's bra on in this one! How embarrassing!"

"I liked that one." Louis chuckles. "Look how cute you were." He bravely walks over to Harry's side, reaching his hand in front of Harry to flip through a few more. He stops when he gets to the one where Harry's curly hair starting to come in. He has earbuds in his ears, his mouth wide open in a silly smile and his eyes squeezed shut. "I liked that one too. You had the cutest little cherub cheeks." He lifts his hand to pinch Harry's cheeks, earning him a laugh as Harry bats at his hand. 

"Cherub? I'll show you cherub." He smirks and flips to the last page, the one with the guy kissing his cheek. All the humor drains from his face.

Louis shifts uncomfortably on his feet, even more so when Harry's piercing gaze lands on him. 

"You saw this one too then?"

"Yeah," his voice is barely audible and he searches for something to break the tension. "Where's the hammer at anyway? I never could find it."

"The box in the closet." Harry's index finger points to the top shelf in the closet where a toolbox is resting. 

Louis feels dumb and his cheeks begin to heat. "Oh, I hadn't looked up there. I wasn't trying to snoop, honestly, Harry."

"It's okay," Harry mutters once again as he shoves the stuff back into the drawer. "I know you're probably curious about that last picture."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Louis interrupts. 

"I know I don't, but I think I want to," Harry says quietly, a slight look of confusion on his own face like he can't believe the words himself. "But not in the closet. I spent enough of my life in the closet."

He grabs Louis' hand pulling him out of the room by the hand and walking them over to his large, queen sized bed. Dropping Louis' hand, he takes a seat, leaning back against his light gray headboard, adjusting some pillows behind him. "Have a seat," he softly orders. 

Louis obeys, crawling over Harry's legs to plop himself down on the other side of the bed. Harry angles his body towards Louis, his eyes search Louis' for a moment, almost as if he's hoping to find trust, or sympathy or something to show him that Louis can be trusted with this. 

He must find what he's looking for, as his eyes move down to the bedspread and he clears his throat once quickly. "I grew up in Holmes Chapel. I don't know if you're familiar with the area, but it's a small town south of Manchester?" he says like its a question so Louis nods once. He has heard of it, though he's never been. "Sometimes, people in small towns can be awfully closed minded."

Louis' feels his spine stiffen, not liking the direction this story is headed. He reaches over sitting his hand on top of Harry's. He flips his hand palm up so he can slip his against the younger man's and tangle their fingers together. His thumb strokes softly over Harry's thumb, very close to the spot a small cross is tattooed on Harry's skin.

That seems to give Harry some comfort. Although he still keeps his eyes downcast, he quietly states, "I was afraid of what people would think of me. Back then, I wanted to be accepted by the people I was around so much, but I knew I was different. I knew early on. I didn't know any other boys in my school who liked other boys, so I kept that to myself. When you're that age, you can't be anything other than the normal if you want to fit in."

"How old were you then? When you knew?" Louis asks with a soft spoken voice.

"Honestly?" Harry lets his eyes meet Louis'. "I was around thirteen when I knew I was different. Closer to fifteen when I figured it all out completely and at least accepted myself, even though I didn't tell anyone else at the time. At sixteen, one of my friends, Carter, kissed me for the first time. I had given him a ride home since he didn't have a car and he leaned over the console and kissed me, tongue and all. A bit much for my first kiss, but I was so shocked I didn't know what to do with myself. When I didn't react, he assumed he spooked me, but I finally pulled my head out of my ass and kissed him again. He was my first boyfriend."

"He's the guy in the photo then?" Louis questions.

"Nope. Carter was my first boyfriend. We broke up year twelve. Daniel was the guy in the photo. My second and last boyfriend," Harry clarifies.

This surprises Louis and he knows it shows on his face when a slight flush of pink creeps over Harry's cheeks. Louis is unsure how to take this. Does Harry not date anymore? Is he even looking to date someone? He hasn't been in a relationship in a while, and Louis is sure it's because guys must not be able to handle Harry's career. It's either that or Harry was burned bad enough by this Daniel to swear him off of anything serious. Maybe Daniel is the one who inadvertently pushed Harry to his risqué career path. 

"Do you not date anymore?" Louis lets the question slip out as softly as he can, not wanting Harry to get offended.

"Not really." His green eyes get large as he looks to Louis in a slight panic. "It's not that I'm against dating again. I just, haven't found anyone that I've felt close enough to to be with in that way." Harry lifts a hand to his head, brushing his curls back from his face. "Daniel and I didn't end well. We met at Uni when we were nineteen and it didn't take us long to declare exclusivity. When I was twenty-one, he came with me to New York. We split last year."

Before Louis can even ask what's burning in his mind now, Harry continues, answering it for him like he is reading Louis' mind. "I broke up with him, so I am completely over him. I just guard my heart more now, and it takes me a little longer to trust people. I used to throw trust around like glitter at pride parade. I used to only see the good in everybody. Not so much now. He, wasn't very nice to me towards the end."

Louis pulls Harry by the hand to get him closer, both of the men laying on their sides facing each other. Louis drapes a hand over Harry's waist. He's curious to know the details, to uncover just what this dick Daniel did to dim Harry's fire, but he can see the vulnerability in Harry's eyes gazing into his and doesn't press.

"I'm sorry you've been hurt," he answers honestly. He wants to tell Harry that he is serious. That he is in this for the long haul and Harry has no reason to not trust him. But with all bouts of uncertainty that sometimes wash over Louis in waves, he can't say that yet. He can't make promises he's not sure he can keep. He recalls Zayn's voice from the other night at the club, telling him that Harry had been burned badly in the past and threatening Louis that he better not hurt him.

Not because he's afraid of Zayn, but because Harry deserves only honest words, he says the only truth he can muster at the moment.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you," Louis croons, daring to slip his calf in between Harry's to bring their bodies even closer. "But I can promise I have no intentions of hurting you. I really, really like you. I can see myself falling for you."

The grin on Harry's face is full of enough brightness to light the whole room. Harry moves his leg up, completely hooking it over Louis' waist, making Louis' breath catch. He lets out a hiss at the feel of Harry pressing against his crotch, but the sound is lost in Harry's mouth as it attaches to his own.

Harry kisses him with fever and with purpose. It's as if his lips are trying to coax Louis into jumping over the edge right this moment, falling headfirst into love with him immediately. 

The kiss is so much, Louis considers it.

"I really like you too, Louis," Harry breaths out, followed by a light groan as the bulge in his jeans becomes harder against the spot he's rubbing himself on Louis' thigh. "You're so fucking hot and kind and funny." Harry's large hand has snaked its way between their bodies, landing on Louis' crotch, making Louis let out an audible moan while Harry nips at his bottom lip. "I'd say you're well endowed too, but I don't know that for sure yet."

"Cheeky little shit," Louis teases him, nipping the younger man's lip in retaliation. He brings both his hands to Harry's shoulder's pressing against them to get him to roll over on his back. Louis is on top of him the second his back meets the bed. 

Quick hands lift Harry's shirt over his head, and then he moves to undo the button of his jeans, tugging them down. He can't wait to see Harry's dick. He's waited for so long and finally, he gets the chance to get his hands all over Harry.

"What do you want, baby?" Louis asks, looking down on Harry who's eyes are half closed from the weight of desire in them. His eyes burning a deep green like a fire gone too hot.

"You. I want you, Louis."


	13. Chapter 13

Louis' mouth surges forward, connecting with Harry's and Louis trails one of his hands down his torso, stopping to rest his hand over the large bulge present in Harry's briefs. Harry arches his back, pressing his pelvis further into Louis' hand to get some friction as a moan tumbles out of his mouth, the sound catching on Louis' lips.

"You have me, baby. I'm right here. I'm gonna take care of you," Louis coos out in a raspy voice, his mouth now kissing down Harry's neck until he gets to Harry's chest. Sweeping his tongue out, he flicks it around Harry's nipple, causing Harry to cry out again.

"Fuck, Louis, please, please," he whines out desperately. Lust and need are seeping out of Harry's every pore, making Louis concede his teasing, continuing his kissing path down the center of Harry torso. He kisses his body until he's right at the line of Harry's briefs. Grabbing the sides of the black underwear in each of his hands, he slips the fabric down, letting Harry's massive cock spring free.

"Jesus, you're hung," Louis says, not even attempting to hide the wonder and admiration in his tone.

Harry's cheeks turn an even darker pink, deeper than the dusting already coating his cheeks from his arousal. "Just do something with it," Harry says impatiently. "Please, Louis," he adds on letting his own hand travel down south to grip his dick. He jerks his hand up once, twice, three times while Louis eyes him hungrily.

Finally, Louis gently smacks Harry's hand out of the way and wraps his own where Harry's was, making the younger man buck his hips, chasing the sensation.

"I'm going to have to do something to keep you still," Louis says, using the hand not jerking Harry to grip his hip and keep him from moving. When Louis tips his mouth down, taking Harry as far down as he can, his hand gripping what he can't fit inside his mouth, he feels Harry's hips trying to buck again underneath his hand.

It is then that Louis thinks he's found a new favorite sound, something grand enough to replace Harry's giggle: Harry's moan when he's being sucked off. It's a deep, yet quiet sound that Louis swears he can feel the vibrations of all the way down to his toes. It urges him on, gives him the energy to really suck and moves his head, set on giving Harry his best. He removes the hand on Harry's dick down low to cup his balls, rolling them around his hand in time with the movements of his mouth.

"Yes, Louis, fuck. Fuck yes. I'm close, so close," Harry chants out half coherently. Louis mentally tacks that on to his list too. The sound of Harry moaning his name. No one else in the world matters right now but the two of them.

Slowly, Louis moves his hand from Harry's balls, slipping his hand even lower and letting the tip of his index finger gently caress over Harry's hole.

His finger simply brushes over the hidden spot, but that's all it takes for Harry to shoot off in Louis' mouth without another warning. Louis swallows, focusing on getting it all down without sputtering.

"So good, Louis, so good."

Once he's stopped twitching and Louis is sure he's sucked Harry dry, he pops off, swiping his hand across his mouth while he sits up, giving Harry a grin.

Even in his blissed out state, Harry makes grabby hands towards Louis, finally managing to grab him by the hips and before Louis can realize what's happening, Harry is manhandling Louis and pulling him up to sit on his chest, right where a big moth or butterfly is tattooed. Louis is going to call it a butterfly. It seems to fit Harry more. Soft and elegant. And hard to catch. 

Harry tugs Louis' shirt over his head, and doesn't waste any time grabbing the band of his joggers, slipping them down as much as he can with Louis' current position. Louis' dick springs free, hard as stone and swollen red with need.

Louis hisses when Harry's large hand wraps around his length, wanking him in quick shallow movements that have Louis' hips bucking forward without his control. He's already too close to the edge from watching Harry come for him and moan his name. There's no hope of him lasting longer than two minutes.

"Harry," he groans, looking down at the fucked out look on Harry's face, green eyes glassy and his hair piled messily on the pillow beneath his head. Louis thinks he looks like the purest form of sin, and truthfully, he's never been good at resisting temptation.

"Come on me, Louis. Want it. Want you all over me," Harry says dirtily, his hand picking up the pace until Louis' hips thrust forward one final time and he spills all over Harry's hand and chest. When he's finished, he rolls off of Harry to lay beside him, tucking his spent dick back into his joggers.

"That was hot," Harry damn near purrs. Louis feels his cock twitch with mild interest at Harry's tone paired with him still laying there naked with Louis' come drying on him.

"It was," Louis agrees, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's mouth. Soft sweet pecks on Harry's lips then over to his cheeks. "Kind of hungry now though."

"You're still hungry? You mean you didn't have enough?" Harry asks with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Are you needing more?" he questions with mock innocence as his hand grabs his own dick, giving it a half hearted tug that has Louis' playfully smacking his arm.

"You can dine on that if you want. I need real food."

"Maybe I will," Harry smarts back, running a finger through the mess on his chest and bringing it to his mouth to lick Louis' come off of his fingertip.

"Fuck Harry, stop that," Louis growls, grabbing his wrist to get him to stop, but he doesn't fully mean it. He feels himself getting turned on again and it hasn't been five minutes since he got off. Harry is trying to kill him.

"Real food. Come on. Please tell me you have food in the kitchen," he says with a high and hopeful lilt to his tone.

"Of course I do," Harry sighs standing up. "Who doesn't keep food in their kitchen?"

"Me. People who don't know how to cook anything. I keep cereal," Louis snorts at himself, and crawls off of Harry's bed with him.

"I can make us a quick stir fry," Harry says, still standing there naked. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and Louis' eyes follows his. One in the morning. Louis should be home.

"You don't have to stay and eat," Harry tacks on shyly as if he read Louis' mind. "I mean, I know it's late, but it doesn't make sense to send you home to eat cereal alone. You can, stay if you want?" It comes out sounding like a question, rather than an offer, but Louis is answering before he can really question why it might not be a good idea. 

"I'll stay."

*****************************************  
Louis had woken up in Harry bed, his limbs tangled with Harry's. Despite not having done anything else physical last night, this felt even more intimate. Starting your day off with someone else adds another element to the dynamic and Louis wasn't sure how to feel about it.

They'd eaten their stir fry in Harry's bed and watched two episodes of Say Yes to the Dress because according to Harry, "It's sweet, Louis! This is such a huge moment for women, choosing what they will wear when they become a wife," and then proceeded to tell Louis that he should start an alternative version called "Say Yes Already, Fuck to the Tux" for weddings where a bride wasn't involved because choosing a suit for men is just as important as the dress is for the bride.

Louis had pinched Harry nipple and told him that the name sucked and it didn't rhyme. He's softened the blow with a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, though, before grabbing the remote and browsing the channels until putting it on the movie, Justice League. He'd made a mental note to tell Ernie about seeing it when he made his weekly phone call home, but he and Harry both didn't make it forty-five minutes before they passed out. 

Thank goodness Louis doesn't have to be at work until later tonight, because neither man had set an alarm. Turns out Harry didn't have to work today either, so now they are riding around in search of food.

"How have you gone four years without eating fast food? I don't get it," Louis asks in complete wonder and confusion from the passenger side of Harry's Range Rover. Harry is navigating the big car with ease. It had taken Louis a good ten minutes to get over the fact that he is sitting in the most expensive car he ever has or will be in. Harry hadn't seemed phased. He just continued driving as Louis eyeballed everything and touched all the buttons in sight and there are a lot of buttons in a range Rover. A lot.

"It's bad for you," Harry shrugs. "You wouldn't believe the list of shit in that stuff. You wouldn't eat it if you knew. I can't even pronounce half of it."

"Uh, I'm not ashamed to admit that I would still eat it. Why would I want to know what's in it if I'm not cooking it? Isn't that the point?" Louis pauses, and snarls his nose up. "But I don't wanna see the list," hs raises his hands in surrender and chuckles. "Does this mean McDonalds is out of the question? I was craving a cheeseburger."

"You can get a good cheeseburger somewhere else," Harry states flicking his blinker on to turn them on onto the main road.

"Five Guys?" Louis asks with a grin, that has Harry wrinkling his nose.

"Still fast food," Harry chides.

"We're not dressed well enough for anything else," Louis states, gesturing at the joggers and tees they're both wearing.

"Fair point," Harry agrees. "We should probably pick something up to go and eat back at my place."

"Please lets get something greasy that's actually good. Once won't kill you, baby."

Harry sighs in defeat. "Fine. But not McDonalds. That's a hard limit."

The smirk on Harry's face at that isn't missed, but Louis let's it pass, because if he let's himself think about Harry's hard limits, the kinky fucker, he'll get hard and have to make Harry pull over so he can get some relief and he's too hungy for that right now. 

"Five Guys!" Louis cheers out, causing Harry to snort, shaking his head with amusement as he whips into the drive of Five Guys.

After securing enough burgers and fries to feed them both, they get the bag in the car and Harry pulls back out, leading them back towards Hudson Towers. Louis never can help himself so he pulls a fry from the bag stuffing it in his mouth.

"Oh my god, I make the best decisions. I could have been forced to eat grass or whatever shit you were going to choose for us." He pops another one into his mouth as Harry scoffs.

"Lettuce and kale isn't grass. And you could have gotten a perfectly good and healthy turkey burger at Parqueena."

Louis stares at Harry, not saying anything for a moment. Maybe because he's not sure what Parqueena even is, or because its laughable that Harry honestly thought he would eat a turkey burger. Maybe in his next life. He pulls another French fry from the back and reaches out to hold it to Harry's mouth. Harry opens up and lets Louis feed him the fry. Something about the small gesture has Louis' stomach tingling with something very akin to butterflies.

What. The. Fuck. Butterflies? He doesn't get butterflies, yet here he is feeding Harry French fries in his Range Rover after guzzling down what felt like half a gallon of Harry's come yesterday. What are they even doing.

Maybe it's just the French fries that have him feeling like he's catching deeper feelings. Harry did say they were loaded with bad stuff. Harry is probably onto something there.

But the feeling filled French fries are settling well in his belly and he can't seem to dwell on the reasons he always clams up when he thinks about what this could be with Harry. Definitely not when Harry leans forward and turns the radio up louder, singing along to "Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones and Louis chuckles and decides that Harry has a nice voice for the rock genre if he ever wanted to become a rock star. He can't choose this as his favorite performance, however, when he remembers how close they got the night Harry sang Cage the Elephants for him. That night brought them closer. That night brought them here. That's his favorite performance.

Louis soaks it up, and lets himself feel good about where he and Harry are. He also leans over and shoves another fry into a singing Harry's mouth. Just in case the feeling filled French fries want to work some of their magic on Harry, too.


	14. Chapter 14

As they're walking through the hotel lobby with their food in tow, Louis sees the face he always dreads seeing the most right by the elevator, waiting on the lift to come down. The timing couldn't be more shitty.

Hightailing it out of the building crosses his mind. Leaving Harry and Ben by themselves to say whatever they wanted about Louis wouldn't be as bad if he weren't there to hear it, but he figures leaving his ex boyfriend and his current....what are he and Harry anyway?

Leaving his ex boyfriend and his Harry together would be a recipe for disaster. At least if he's there, he can rebuttal any and all inaccurate claims Ben decides to spew out to Harry to be a dickhead.

Ben's eyes catch his, and the brief look of hurt is clearly evident. He glances down seeing one of Louis' hands in Harry's and Louis wants to curse himself for instinctually dropping Harry's hand like he is doing something wrong. 

Harry doesn't seem to notice anything amiss as they reach the front of the elevators beside Ben, now humming some Fleetwood Mac song to himself. The silence isn't helping Louis' unease about the situation but he's praying it will stay that way. Talking would be much more disquieting than the silence. 

But of course, Louis is Louis and things never quite pan out the way he hopes. Ben breaks the quiet bubble. 

"I don't believe we've met," Ben says, his voice dripping with fakeness and a bitchy smile plastered on his face as he shoves a hand out to Harry. "I'm Ben Reynolds."

"Harry Styles," he says with a shake of his hand, his own face displaying a genuine smile because that's just who Harry is. He's obviously not a good judge of character which slightly concerns Louis given the realm of his profession. He tucks that to the back of his mind, deciding maybe one day, he'll work on teaching Harry how to read people better.

"You live here?" Harry politely asks, making Ben cut his evil eyes towards Louis, clearly enjoying this despite the ill-masked look of hurt he wore when they first approached. 

"I do. Second floor. What about you?" Ben inquires.

"I live here too," Harry grins sheepishly. "Top floor."

"Wow," Ben whistles out. "Louis, you found yourself a rich one."

Louis shoots him a death glare while Harry blanches, looking like Ben's words smacked him right across the face. Louis is about to tell Ben to fuck off when Harry speaks up "I beg your pardon?"

"Harry, let's go. We can take the stairs," Louis tries right before Ben smarts off.

"Louis didn't tell you about me? I shouldn't be surprised. He likes to act like I wasn't important to him at all," Ben pops off. "We were together. I'm his ex boyfriend."

The smile on his face is a proud one, and Louis loathes it, hates every bit of how he's trying to toss that in Harry's face like it means something, as if he means anything to Louis anymore. If they weren't at his place of employment, Louis would consider shoving him just to knock the smug look off of his face. 

Glancing up at Harry, Louis thinks he surprisingly doesn't seem bothered. Actually, Louis can't read the expression on his face at all 

"I'm his potential new boyfriend," is what Harry ends up saying, no trace of malice in his voice at all, just clearly stated like it's a fact and Ben's mouth pops open like he can't believe Harry had the audacity. Louis has to tuck his lips into his teeth to not start cackling. "Louis never said a world about you actually. I can only wonder why," Harry says sarcastically. 

"Because he's an asshole!" Ben erupts, and once he gets on a tangent, there's typically no stopping him, from Louis' past experiences. He didn't expect Harry to play back into his games and now he's going to throw a fit. "He used me and he'll use you too. He'll fuck you and leave and not think twice about it. Heed my warning, now," he continues while Louis grabs Harry's wrist starting to tug him towards the staircase. "And don't even think about falling in love with him. He won't love you back, and he'll end it days after you tell him you love him for the first time."

Louis shoves the door to the stairwell open, tugging Harry right along with him. The door slams shut and thankfully, Ben and his spiteful words are left in the lobby. He turns his face towards Harry, but Harry's already using those long legs to start up the stairs, leaving Louis to follow behind. 

"Harry? I'm sorry about him."

"Don't apologize. You can't control what other people say or do," he says, turning the corner to start on the next flight of steps. "He seems like a real delight."

"We've been over for almost a year. I don't know why he insists on acting like this all just happened."

"Cause he still loves you," Harry states and Louis can see his shoulders shrug from his place behind Harry. He finally catches up where he's right beside Harry, taking the stairs with him.

"I don't think so. I think he's bitter."

"What's your truth?" Harry pauses on the fourth floor landing and meets Louis' eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your truth," Harry repeats. "That was Ben's truth. That's what he thinks happened. That you used him and left him after he opened himself up to you and told you how he felt. Now, what's your truth?"

Louis winces at Harry words, feeling slightly guilty even thought he knows deep down, he shouldn't feel guilty about how anything played out with Ben. "How do you know which truth is the real truth?"

"They're both real. Just because one person interprets something differently from another person, it doesn't mean their way isn't right or that they don't believe it with all their heart. It's like a book. No two people read the same book, right? No two people experience something the exact same way."

They reach the top floor and end up in the hallway in front of Harry's door. He digs the key out of his pocket with the hand not holding their take out from Five Guys. Funny enough, Louis isn't hungry anymore. 

Shoving the door open, Harry keeps his free hand on it, holding it open for Louis who strides in too. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. You were patient with me about sharing some of my truth with my ex." He heads over to the bar in the kitchen and sits the bags down, starting to pull the food out of the bags.

It's not hard to tell that Harry is slightly uncomfortable now from the way his eyes are staying downcast on the food and his brows are slightly furrowed like he's waging an internal battle in his head. This caused a hiccup in their routine whether Louis wants to admit it or not, and he feels he needs to fix it now before the space between him and Harry grows any wider. 

Walking over to the bar, Louis takes a seat on one of the stools and turns his body to the right to the stool Harry is just standing in front of still, unwrapping his food.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you my truth."

That gets Harry looking at him finally. "Okay."

Harry takes a seat and Louis unwraps his burger, deciding that although its not polite, it will probably be easier to get through this conversation if he was doing something with his hands.

"Ben and I dated for six months almost a year ago." He pauses and glances over at Harry, but Harry is shoving a fry in his mouth, only making a slight hum to let Louis know he is listening. "He was twenty-one, about to turn twenty-two when we met. I was working downstairs, still on the bloody day shifts back then and his family moved in. It didn't take long for something to spark between us and we started seeing more of each other." Louis struggles to swallow the dry lump of food in his mouth. He's never had to talk to someone, other than Liam, about his exes before, but he knows Harry is expecting the truth so the truth is what Harry will get. There's already enough secrets between them.

"I thought he was young and bored at first. I wasn't sure why he was even interested in me. He drove a Porsche for fucks sake and even his socks were luxury shit with some fancy logo I didn't recognize. So I thought I was his latest toy money couldn't buy. One day, he asked me what we were and I shrugged because I didn't want to make it seem more than it was, or less than it was, if he didn't want that."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry turns his head towards Louis and takes a sip from his coke. "So you let him make the call."

"Yeah, and he said he considered me his boyfriend so, that was that. Everything was going pretty great for a while. We were both really happy for a few months," Louis lets himself smile at the handful of good memories he has with Ben. "But one day, his parents came home early. We didn't hear the door. We were, uh, compromised." Louis lets his eyes fall away from Harry's. "His parents walked in and caught us, while we were.." 

He lets the rest of the sentence trail off and Harry's eyes widen. "Did they get upset? That he was with a man?"

"No, they knew he liked men. They just didn't know he liked men who worked with the public. Men who didn't have money."

"What?" Harry asks outraged.

Solemnly, Louis nods his head. "Granted, the first time they ever laid eyes on me, I was plowing into their son from behind," Louis says, then grimaces, knowing he shouldn't have said that to Harry. "We got dressed and stepped out of the room, but his parents asked to talk to Ben privately. He called me later that night. They didn't approve of him dating a meager receptionist."

"So you broke up with him?"

"No. We dated in secret for the rest of our relationship. But, there was always this unspoken tension after that night. Nothing was as carefree as it was before. I think he could sense I was growing unhappy. He started buying me lots of gifts. A new sweater one week, a pair of Adidas sneakers the next. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. I think that's what he meant by saying I was using him. But I wasn't. I really was trying to make it work and figure something out for us."

"He was a grown man. Why didn't he just tell his parents he was going to be with who he wanted?" Harry wonders with an inquisitive frown.

"If he left his parents, he would have had nothing. He was in uni. He didn't work. His parents were paying for everything, and they'd have taken everything away from him if he told them that. It was a lose-lose situation. Finally, one night, we were up in his room laying in his bed together. His mum was due home soon so we didn't have a lot of time. I got up and started getting dressed and he told me he loved me. He said we could make this work. He said we would because he loved me and that's all that mattered." Louis sighs and wads up the wrapper of his burger. "All I said was 'okay' and I feel bad about that. I should have been upfront then, but I left and didn't talk to him for a couple days. Then I called and told him we needed to break up. I knew I didn't love him back, and I didn't want to waste anymore of his time or mine. I didn't want him risking his everything just to be with me when I didn't feel the same way he did and that's it. That's the truth. He still comes through the lobby sometimes either mad as hell at me or trying to get me to sleep with him again."

"I think it'll just take him some time. I fully believe that time heals everything," Harry wisely says. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're not, mad about anything?" Louis inquires a little self consciously. 

Harry's bright green eyes are on his and he wipes his napkin over his mouth, then leans forward, sitting his huge hands on Louis thighs. "I'm not mad. I just needed to know that you really weren't as terrible as he's making you out to be. I can handle an old hung up lover. I'm not put off."

"Are you sure? Seems like that would have you tossing my ass out right not." He lets out a self deprecating laugh then he lets out a surprised yelp when he feels Harry's hands slide from his thighs, underneath his bum to lift him from the stool. His legs automatically wrap around Harry's waist for balance and Harry's got a hand on each of Louis' ass cheeks as he walks them towards the ugly sofa in the living room.

"How would I get to look at your ass if I tossed it out? Don't think that would benefit me any," Harry says playfully as sits down, which leaves Louis straddling his lap.

Louis smirks and he's about to grind his himself against Harry, but he's hit with something more important. His eyes light up. "Hey, you ate all of your burger. You liked it didn't you?"

"It was okay. Could have been less greasy. I soaked my entire napkin."

"Shut up, you liked it," Louis leans in and nips Harry's bottom lip. He really wants to flip them over, have Harry straddling him. He's never been manhandled as much in his entire life than now that's he's been hanging out with Harry. He's found that he does enjoy it, but he does wish he could rough Harry up a little bit and take charge himself.

Sliding his hand into Harry's long curls, he tips Harry's head back to display more of his throat. Louis leans in and kisses along his jawline. A hiss leaves Harry's lips, and Louis moves his mouth, hovering over Harry's Adam's Apple, before planting an open mouth kiss against there. 

"Okay, it was the best damn burger I've had in four years."

Lifting his head up, he smiles down at Harry's admission. "I knew it. Smartest potential new boyfriend ever."

Harry's thighs tense underneath Louis' and he lets their eyes meet. "You heard that?"

"Yes, but did you mean it?"

"I did. Just don't start referring to me as that. It doesn't sound very cute."

"I think it's cute. You're cute," Louis shoves his hands gently against Harry's shoulders, getting him to fall onto the couch on his back. Louis smirks wickedly from his place above him. "Even cuter when you're underneath me." 

Glancing towards the clock, he sees its nearly two. That gives him enough time to have some fun with Harry, then get back to his house to clean up and get ready for work.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Harry asks coyly. 

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Louis replies as he dives forward to take Harry's lips, his hand slowly trailing down Harry's torso towards the band of his joggers.

"I always loved show and tell days when I was young," Harry breathes out between kisses.

Louis tries to show Harry through the caress of his hands and the flick of his wrist as he pumps his cock how he's starting to feel for the man laid out underneath him. He shows and shows until he knows he needs to leave, but he doesn't get around to the telling.

How can he tell Harry that it's becoming more than simply attraction and lust on his end? How can Louis tell him Harry his concerns when he's worried that's the very thing that could drive a wedge between what's already building between them? How can he tell Harry that he thinks he'd stay and try anyway if Harry's career causes strife between them later on, and it will, because Louis has always been the jealous type? How does he tell Harry he thinks he could actually love him one day?

How does Louis tell him that he looks exactly his next heartbreak?


	15. Chapter 15

It's a Monday night and Louis is so happy to be off work he could cry. He steps through the doors of Topsy Tavern. As he suspected, there isn't much of a crowd, the place even deader than usual considering it's a weekday. Liam is the only fucking person in the entire place. He's sat at one of the stools at the bar.

Louis strides over, taking a stool beside Liam. "Full house, innit?" Louis snort, shaking his head before holding a hand up to Oli. "Whatever is on tap, Ol." 

Oli doesn't say a word, but Louis knows Oli heard him when he goes to grab a mug.

"I thought you were bringing Harry with you?" Liam says in greeting.

"He should be here soon. He said he had some stuff to discuss with Zayn." 

"Did you ever figure out what that guy's deal is?"

Louis shrugs before Oli sits his beer down in front of him. Grabbing the handle, Louis lifts the mug to his mouth and takes a gulp. "Haven't seen or spoken to Zayn since that night you and I were at the club. But, I think we reached a mutual agreement. They're friends so I guess he called himself looking out for Harry by being a ass to me."

"Like how I'm trying to look out for you by encouraging you to talk to Harry about his career?" Liam doesn't sound smug or like a dickhead when he says it. The sincerity is laced thickly in his tone and Louis appreciates it more than he'd ever admit. See, you can be a good friend and not act like an asshole. Maybe Zayn should have came tonight so he could learn more about friend etiquette from Liam. 

"I'm not ready yet. I keep hoping he'll bring it up, but it hasn't happened yet," Louis says. Liam opens his mouth, about to say something, probably going to try to once again make him talk to Harry about this. Even though he appreciates it, that doesn't mean he wants to hear it so he's quick to cut Liam off and change the subject. "Did I tell you Harry and I ran into Ben last week in the lobby at Hudson?"

"Oh fuck," Liam says, while Louis nods in agreement because, yeah, 'oh fuck' was Louis' reaction too. "How did that go?" Liam asks?

"Exactly how you'd think it would. Ben was an asshole. Made sure Harry knew he was my ex and tried to tell him I was a bad guy. Harry and I talked afterwards though. I told him what happened. He believed me."

"That's good

"Guess what else Harry told him?" He doesn't wait for Liam to ask. "Called himself my potential boyfriend." He flits his brows, taking a drink of his brew.

"Sounds like he really likes you."

"I hope so cause I really like him."

"Then why don't you just ask him about his job? If you both like each other, maybe you can figure something out," Liam tries to reason.

"I don't want things to end before they've even started. Think about it, Li. You know me. You know I couldn't-" he pauses, shaking his head. "You know I would never be okay with my boyfriend sleeping with other people. Never. So in the meantime, what I don't know won't hurt me."

That seems to shut Liam up. He tosses his hands up and sighs like he truly doesn't know what to do with Louis anymore. Which is fair enough, because Louis doesn't know how else to tell Liam bringing it up to Harry isn't happening. Harry is going to have to be the one to start the conversation that could be their demise.

"But what if he likes you enough to give it up if you asked him to?" Apparently Liam isn't finished like he thought. 

Dramatically, Louis sighs, and brings a hand up to his sweep his fringe across his forehead. "Yeah, sure. He's just gonna give up a job that pays him enough to live the highlife for little old me." He rolls his eyes. "Not gonna happen. And who am I to ask him to quit his job anyway?"

"Louis," Liam says, looking at him in that way Louis dubbed his dad look. Not in the kinky way. The actual parenting dad look where forgets that Louis is actually older than him and tries to give him some worldly wisdom. "You need to learn your worth. Anyone you end up with should put you first always. Yes, 'little old you'," Liam actually does air quotes around those worlds. Louis would laugh if he didn't think Liam would swat him. "deserves someone who would give anything to be with you if it came down to it."

"Yeah, well.." Louis trails off. It's getting to stuffy even in the empty bar with Liam releasing all of these feelings into the air.

A hand lands on his shoulder causing him to jump and spin around. Harry is standing there, small grin on his face. Fuck, Louis hopes he wasn't standing there long. Harry moves to stand in front of Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. With Louis sitting on the stool, they're the same height. Harry leans in and kisses him.

"Hi baby."

"Hiii," Harry drawls out. "Sorry I'm late. Zayn and I got caught up and I didn't notice the time slipping away from me. Hi, Liam." He turns his head enough to look at Liam, who tosses his hand up and waves. 

"Hey, Harry. Glad you could make it. I think we needed someone more lively around here," Liam smarts off jokingly.

"Louis not lively enough for you?" Harry chuckles, looking back at Louis with sparkling green eyes. "Let me get a drink then we can get this party started. "Bartender!" He pulls away, leaning over with his elbows resting on the bar, his hip cocked making his ass pop out.

Louis takes advantage of the opportunity and slides a hand to Harry's hip, causing the younger man to toss a smile over his shoulder at Louis before looking back to Oli, rattling off some fruity drink, telling Oli it doesn't count if it doesn't have an umbrella in it.

Once again, Harry has on black jeans hugging every inch of his long legs legs. His shirt, Louis isn't sure why he even bothered putting one on. It's sheer black, with bundles of red flowers and greenery embroidered randomly throughout. He's not wearing anything underneath it, which is giving a prime view of his tattoos underneath. 

Making Louis' dick twitch in his own jeans is what it's doing.

Harry dresses eccentrically, especially compared to his own simple style, but fuck, Louis loves it. He always looks too good in whatever he's wearing. The style seems to suit his unique, pretty boy. With his long hair curling artfully to his shoulders' he looks like some painting that should be hanging in The Lourve, not that Louis has ever been to know, but Harry's beauty is next level.

Louis is still oogling when Oli sits the bright blue drink in front of Harry, a red umbrella poking out of the top beside the straw. Harry thanks him, then pokes his tongue out first to wrap around the straw. His cheekbones are sharp as he sucks, reminding Louis again that he's acting like a horny fifteen year old when he feels his jeans become tighter. It really has been a while since he's gotten off. 

"You want a sip, Lou?" he offers the bright concoction to Louis who shakes his head.

"I'm good with my beer. You enjoy." He slides the hand not nursing his drink to Harry's hip, giving it a squeeze. "You look good tonight."

"Really? I'm glad you approve. Might have dressed up a little for a certain man," Harry says coyly with a grin, pressing himself even closer to Louis.

"In case you two forgot, I'm here too," Liam reminds them. Oli laughs loudly as he's wiping down the counter on the opposite end.

"Sorry, Liam," Harry says, ever the sweetheart. Too sweet really, Louis thinks. He turns himself where he's still leaning against Louis, but can see Liam too. "How's Sophia?"

"Nice of you to ask, Harry, since your boy there couldn't be bothered," Liam jokes.

"You didn't give me the chance," Louis scoffs. "Or maybe I didn't want to make you talk about her if you didn't feel like it." He's grateful Harry's looking at Liam and doesn't see the pointed look he gives Liam.

Liam ignores him, turning his head back to Harry. "She's doing well. We had dinner together last night."

"You should have brought her tonight!" Harry says, excitedly. "I'd love to have met her. I'm sure Louis would have too."

"Yeah, Payno, what's the hold up? Does Sophia really even exist?" he asks. His fingers have managed to slide underneath Harry's shirt, letting him tease his fingertips over the bare flesh of Harry's hip.

"Of course she does. She had a work event to go to tonight. If you behave yourself, maybe one day, I'll bring her around and let you meet her."

Just as Louis is about to tease Liam again, he feels Harry bouncing in place in his heeled boots. "Yay! Make sure I'm there too." After that, Harry drains the rest of his drink and puts the empty glass on the bar top. "We have this whole bar to ourselves. I think it's time we have some fun. Let's dance."

"I thought you said you wanted to have fun," Louis deadpans. 

Harry pouts. "Dancing is fun. Don't be a sourpuss, Lou. No one is here to see your dance moves if that's what you're worried about.

Memories of him and Harry dancing to Cage the Elephant songs that first night flash in his mind, and he's giving it everything he has to fight back the grin. 

"Alright, fine. Let's dance." He stands, grabbing Harry's hand and entwining their fingers. "Liam, you coming?"

"Nah, you two have fun," he says before downing the rest of his drink. 

As they're heading over to the area that is reserved as a dance floor, he hears Oli saying to Liam, "He's got Tommo wrapped around his finger. Even got lad dancing now."

He doesn't stick around long enough to hear Liam's response. He just keeps leading Harry towards the floor, though he thinks he might be blushing based on how hot his cheeks feel. When they get to the floor, Louis isn't sure what to do since the music playing isn't upbeat, nor is it really soft enough for slow dancing, instead, a mix between the two. Harry makes the call for him, slinging his arms loosely around his neck. Louis moves his own to Harry's waist. They sway for a moment, and Harry has a grin on his face like he knows a secret.

"What?" Louis finally breaks the silence. 

"Have I really got you wrapped around my finger?"

Groaning, Louis asks, "You heard that?"

Nodding, Harry smiles. "He wasn't quiet about it."

"Oli never is." He reaches towards his own shoulder, grabbing for Harry's hand. He brings the back of Harry's hand to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. "There's possibly some truth to it."

"Don't worry. I won't abuse my power," Harry teases. He cups Louis, cheek and leans forward to kiss him as the song they're dancing to is coming to an end. "For the record, you hold the same over me. I'm trusting you with it."

His mouth is covering Louis' again.

***********************************************************************************************

Harry is absolutely abusing his power. Because Louis isn't even drunk and he's already sang two songs with Harry on the old karaoke machine in the back corner of the bar that Louis hasn't actually seen anyone use ever. 

They're not even drunk is the thing. Louis is two beers in and Harry had another Cosmo that Oli didn't have the proper glass it goes in, leaving Harry drinking it out of a beer mug. Liam ran off after their first song due to him having to be up early tomorrow for work.

Another gag, is Harry is actually a good singer. Like crazy good.

"One more song, Lou," Harry pleads with him. He grabs his hand and even drops to his knees.

"You look like you're proposing to me," Louis laughs out.

"I am. Louis, will you do me the honor in being my karaoke partner for one more song?"

Louis can't help himself. "Yes! Oh my god, Yes Harry, love!" He pretends to cry and tugs Harry up to his feet, hugging him like he really is his fiancé. 

"Alright, for that performance, drama queen, I'm picking the song." Harry pries Louis off of him and walks over to the machine, shuffling through the song choices. The thing is so old, it doesn't have anything released after '98.

A familiar tune kicks in and Louis' mouth falls open. No way. No way is this really happening. The beginning of Eddie Money's most popular hit is playing and Louis is having war flashbacks. His head swivels towards the bar where yeah, Oli has caught on. He's doubled over in laughter, his arm clutching his stomach. Louis flips him off, but that only makes him laugh harder.

Oli was there the night Louis got properly smashed and danced to this song on the top of the bar. He's teased Louis relentlessly about his Coyote Ugly night, even has it filmed on his phone, keeping it as hidden ammunition against Louis. 

Harry has started singing, the first verse almost coming to a close. He looks over, giving Louis a look, moving his hand in a 'come on' motion. Louis sighs and clears his throat as they start in on the chorus. 

"Take me home tonight. I don't want to let you go till you see the light. Take me home tonight. Listen honey. Just like Ronnie sang. Be my little baby."

Harry is really into it, and Louis is so caught up in watching him, that he hasn't looked in Oli's direction again. His eyes are staying glued to the sexy man in front of him, strutting towards him. Harry sits a hand on Louis' chest, looking him right in the eyes as he sings the next line. "I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heart beat faster."

Louis gulps before starting in on the chorus with Harry once again, but Harry doesn't back up, The hand not clutching his microphone lands on Louis' side, and he's swiveling his hips against Louis'.

When they reach the end of the song, he hears Oli clapping and whistling obnoxiously, but his gaze still remains on Harry. 

"Take me home tonight," Harry whispers. 

"Yours instead?" Louis offers. 

It doesn't take him but a second to nod his head and grab Louis' hand, pulling him out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

When they walk through the lobby at Hudson Towers, Louis notices Calvin's brows shoot up to his hairline at seeing them strolling through hand in hand. Louis doesn't mean to look smug, but he gives Calvin a smirk and swings his and Harry's hands between them just to show of a little. Calvin had teased him in the beginning about Harry, so maybe he has the right to look a little smug.

"Looks like you're going to enjoy your night off, Louis," Calvin says, causing two bright pink splotches to form on Harry's cheeks and he's got the most bashful look on his face.

"Don't listen to him, baby. He's friends with Oli. They're bad influences on each other," Louis whispers to Harry with a playful smile tugging on his lips. He's joking, really. Both Calvin and Oli are good lads. They just like to have a laugh. Most of the time, at Louis' expense.

"Get to work, Cal!" Louis calls out, right as they step onto the lift.

As soon as the lift starts moving up, Louis presses Harry against the back wall, his lips finding Harry's. He starts kissing Harry deeply, letting his hands wander underneath Harry's shirt and to hips, his thumbs grazing over the skin where Louis knows the laurels are tattooed there. He would love to get his lips on those sexy tattoos. In due time, he thinks, as presses his own hips forward, rubbing against Harry's. His breath catches when he feels the evidence of Harry's arousal through his jeans.

The lift chimes and the doors open, meaning Louis has to get off of Harry long enough for them to step off and make it to the door. Once they make it to Harry's door, Louis taps his foot on the floor, watching Harry struggle to get the keys out of his tight jeans.

Finally, he gets the door opened and they head inside. Harry closes and locks it behind them. Louis sort of expects Harry to jump him again now that they're alone, but Harry's standing there, staring at his boot clad feet.

"You alright?" Louis asks, puzzled at the shift in his mood.

Harry's head shoots up. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want a glass of wine?" With that, he takes off towards the kitchen, leaving Louis to follow on his heels.

Louis leans against the island, watching Harry as he brings down two wine glasses from the cabinet before heading to the wine pantry, which is completely full of wine from what Louis can see through the glass windows on the wooden doors. For the first time in a while, Louis feels out of Harry's league. Because Harry has a wine pantry for fuck's sake while Louis has a secondhand dining table that's he's amazed is still standing.

For a moment, he starts thinking maybe Harry is feeling weird, trying to figure out how the night should go since Louis isn't paying for sex. Not that Harry would want him to pay for it, but maybe it takes him some time to differentiate it in his mind from work sex to casual sex. It must be a lot of pressure when you're used to going into a sexual encounter feeling like you're obligated to do it. But what does he know? He has no clue about proper escort sex etiquette. All Louis does know, is that he doesn't want Harry to feel like he has to do anything.

Harry has filled the glasses with red wine and passes one of the glasses to Louis. Their fingertips brush as Louis takes the glass. The touch makes him feel a little better. Harry wants him here, despite the differences in their worlds. Louis reaches out, grabbing Harry's other hand. "Harry? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not expecting anything from you. No pressure okay?"

Harry gives him a little grin, already looking more at ease than when they first entered the penthouse. "I know," he says with a nod and lifts his wine glass up, taking a sip daintily. "But I do want to. I want you. Bad. Really bad."

Louis has to take a drink himself before he leaps across the counter and gives Harry exactly what he claims he wants, but he wants to be gentle with Harry. Harry deserves that. "We can see where the night takes us, then."

"Hopefully it takes us to the bedroom."

Louis playfully rolls his eyes. "How can you stand there blushing a minute ago and now you're popping off with that?"

"Maybe I'm a little nervous." Harry shrugs.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just me. I've had your willy in my mouth before." A snort leaves Harry's mouth, but Louis keeps on. " I've seen you. Most of you. You're gorgeous."

"So are you. Even though you just called my dick a willy. Don't do that again, or you'll be left playing with your own."

"Is that so?" Louis lifts a brow. "Keep being cheeky and I won't let you watch me wank me willy."

Harry barks out a laugh and Louis feels proud of himself for being the one to make him laugh like that. "Naughty boy."

"Maybe just a little." He holds up his thumb and index finger in a pinch and then moves over to Harry. He strokes Harry's forearm with his fingertips. "Jokes aside, I mean that. You don't have to be nervous. I want you to feel comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable with you, but it's still a vulnerable feeling, fully giving yourself up in that way, don't you think?" Harry tilts his head as he taps his nails on the granite countertop.

God, how many times has Harry felt that way? How many times has Harry given a part of himself away like this for work? It's a surprise to him that Harry thinks this deeply of sex, considering. Perhaps he has to think of sex in his personal life on a deeper level like this.

"It can be," Louis agrees. "But, it helps when the person makes you feel safe and special yeah?" Sitting his glass down on the countertop, Louis rest his hand on top of Harry's. "I know I said this before, but I like you. You're important to me, and I want to make you feel that way."

Leaning forward, he trails his hand up Harry's arm, all the way up to Harry's shoulder. "Regardless if that's today or two months from now, or whenever. I can wait. Actually, maybe we should wait." The thought hits him out of nowhere and he's voicing it before he even realizes. Harry makes a face, but Louis explains. "We can plan a date night or something. Go somewhere nice and stay the night, if you want. You deserve something special."

The look Harry's giving him is filled to the brim with so much fondness, Louis thinks he might start levitating under Harry's gaze. He looks so touched. "As nice as that sounds, I don't need it. It'll be plenty special because it's you. I think all I needed to hear is that it'll mean something to you. So I'm not alone in this."

"You're not," Louis assures without hesitation.

"Good, because that's what scared me." Harry catches Louis off guard by grabbing Louis by the waist and hauling him into the air. The only thing Louis can really do is wrap his legs and arms around Harry and hang on. "And now that I don't have any reservations," His hands slide down Louis' back to his ass, letting out a groan as he kneads Louis cheeks. "To the bedroom we go." He carries them off towards the master suite.

Being the tease that he is, Louis clamps his legs tighter as he grinds his crotch against Harry. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Fuck," Harry hisses. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Absolutely certain?" Louis presses as Harry uses Louis' backside to open the door to his bedroom.

"I'm completely sure. Don't keep asking and kill the vibe."

His ass hits the bed when Harry drops him. He rolls back, sighing. Harry's king sized bed is so comfortable, he thinks he could melt into the mattress. "I'm not killing anything. I'm setting the mood. Consent is sexy. Haven't you heard?" He sits up at the foot of the bed and grabs the ends of Harry's sheer shirt, pulling Harry between his legs, a sinister grin on his face. "You completely have my consent to put your mouth and hands all over me." He looks up at Harry under his lashes. "What can I do?"

A fire lights in Harry's eyes. "Fuck, you can do anything you want to me."

With that, Louis undoes the button of Harry's jeans, reaching inside until he cups Harry's hard length. Harry's breath hitches and he juts his hips forward. "You like that?" Louis teases at him before tugging his briefs down enough for Harry's dick to spring free from the tight constraint.

"What does anything include?" Louis asks as he wraps his hand around Harry, slowly jerking his wrist. "I need specifics, baby."

"I want," Harry starts, pausing as his mouth falls open from Louis' touch. "Fuck, Louis. Fuck me. Please."

"Told you consent is sexy." He dips his head forward, kissing the crown of Harry's cock before he starts tugging Harry's jeans down. He kisses Harry's hipbone once the pants hit the floor. It's obvious by Harry's breathing that Louis' slow ministrations are driving Harry absolutely mad.

Good, Louis thinks. 

"Louis, please," he begs. For what exactly, Louis doesn't know, but he's willing to give him anything Harry's heart desires at this point.

"Working on it, baby," Louis says then stands from the bed, his fingers unbuttoning the few buttons of Harry's blouse. Once he slips it off of Harry's shoulders he gently nudges Harry back to the bed before starting to undress himself.

When he's naked, he crawls on the bed, seeing Harry laid back, one hand fondling his balls."Don't," Louis says lightly, swatting Harry's hand away. "I'm going to take care of you."

Harry whines when Louis bypasses him, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand instead. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom before moving between Harry's legs.

He grabs Harry's dick, tugging it a few times, before moving lower to roll Harry's balls in his palm. He removes his hand only long enough to coat his finger in lube.

Carefully, Louis lets his finger graze over Harry's opening, wanting him to warm up to his touch. "Louis," Harry whines. "Need more than that."

"You're going to get it. We have time." He lets his finger breech Harry's entrance, slowly pressing his finger in to the hilt, pumping it a few times. Harry's so tight and warm, Louis can already picture how incredible it's going to feel around his dick. The thought alone has his prick leaking where it's curled upwards against his stomach.

"Another please," Harry voices breathily and Louis obliges, adding his middle finger along with his middle finger and pumping inside of Harry, scissoring both fingers as he opens Harry up for him.

After a few minutes, Louis has worked Harry up to three fingers, and Harry's hips are bucking off of the bed. He removes his fingers, wiping them on his thigh before he grabs the condom, tearing it open and sliding it on.

He rests one of his hands on the back of Harry's knee, pushing it towards Harry more while his other hand guides himself into Harry.

They both suck in a breath as Louis eases inside, Louis trying his best to move slow and to praise Harry as he goes. "You feel incredible, baby. So tight." His voice sounds gruff as he continues inching his way forward. Finally, he's all the way inside, Harry's ass against the cradle of his hips. He stays still, letting Harry get used to the feeling.

"I'm good," Harry assures him after a moment. "You can move." 

Slowly, Louis pulls back and thrusts his hips forward gently. The movement causes Harry to pant out a moan. Wanting to be closer to him, Louis falls forward, holding himself up by with his hands by Harry's head.

Keeping a steady rhythm isn't the easiest thing to do. Not when Louis' body is begging him to fuck Harry into the mattress with all he has. But his heart has other plans, and he's trying to stick to that. He wants Harry to feel comfortable. He wants Harry to feel that this is more than just sex, because it is for him.

Harry's legs find their way around Louis' waist and his hands are resting on each of Louis' shoulders. Louis feels his nails digging at his flesh slightly. He leans in, kissing Harry, drinking in Harry's moans as he keeps grinding his hips at a torturous pace.

"Getting close," Harry says against his lips, before biting down on Louis' bottom one.

"You can let go for me, baby. Give it all to me," Louis whispers, sliding his hand between their bodies to tug at Harry's dick. The tingling at the base of his own spine is pushing him closer to his release, but he's holding off, wanting Harry to get there first. "You're gorgeous, Harry. My pretty man, aren't you?"

Crying out, Harry ass clamps around him and Harry's hips buck forward immediately after that, like his body can't decide which sensation to chase, Louis' dick or Louis' fist. 

"Don't stop, Louis. Keep talking, too."

"You're pretty all over," Louis says, half nonsensically as he pistons his hips forward again and again. "From your hair, fuck- Want to tug on that one of these days.. Your chest.." He leans down and flicks his tongue over one of Harry's nipples, causing the man underneath him to toss his head back against the pillow as his back arches. "Gonna kiss all over your tattoos, too. You deserves to be kissed all over your pretty body."

"Louis!" Harry damn near screams as his eyes screw shut, mouth falling open as his orgasm rocks through him. "Lou! Lou! Lou!" seems to be the only word Harry knows at this point. Louis doesn't let up, driving into Harry and fucking him through it until Harry's spasms become too much, pushing him over the edge too.

"Oh fuck, Harry," Louis groans low in his throat, pinning his hips against Harry's ass as he spills into the condom. 

As he's trying to catch his breath, he leans forward, resting his forehead against Harry's, letting his eyes fall shut.

When he opens his eyes a few seconds later, Harry's are right there, shining brightly and already looking at him. Even this close up, he can see the dopey grin Harry's sporting.

"Hi," Harry whispers.

"Hi." He kisses Harry before slipping out and rolling to the other side of the bed, careful not to let his chest touch the sheets since he's sporting some of Harry's come on his torso.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks when Louis rolls out of bed.

"Getting a cloth and tossing the condom. Be right back." He heads to the large master bath, quickly tossing the condom and taking a piss. The sleek black cupboard in the corner is where Louis finds the towels. He grabs a rag, wets it and rubs it over himself. 

When he heads back to the bedroom, he pleased to find Harry right where he left him.

Crawling back into bed, Harry's still got that sated, sleepy look on his face, watching as Louis wipes the cloth over him to clean him up. 

"Thanks," Harry utters when Louis is finished.

Louis tosses the rag towards the hamper, then slides underneath the blanket, curling up to Harry and tossing his arm around Harry's waist. "Is it okay if I stay?"

"Sure it is. When you got up, I was worried you were about to leave," Harry admits, bringing his hand to rest on top of Louis'.

"I wouldn't do that."

"That's a relief." Harry actually does sound relieved and Louis wants to ask more, but doesn't press. The moment they just shared is too precious to risk tainting in any way.

A yawn escapes him and he slides his head to Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to lift his arm up for Louis to crawl into his side. His head falls to Harry's chest and he knows he won't be able to fight sleep much longer.

Later, he's not sure how long it's been or if he's actually slept at all or just dozed when his eyes flutter open at the feeling of a hand softly carding through his hair. It feels so good, he quickly lets his eyes shut again. He hears Harry's low whisper against his head. "When you asked if I was alright earlier when we first got home, I had just realized something, something that terrifies me, cause I don't want to get hurt again."

Louis is being still, on the brink of dozing off again, and he thinks Harry suspects he's sleeping. A soft kiss is pressed to his head next as Harry continues, "I'm falling for you and I don't know what to do about it."


	17. Chapter 17

A loud knock stirs Louis from his sleep. He turns, stretching out his back and notices Harry isn’t in the bed with him. Apparently, the knocking has been going on for a while, long enough that Harry has gotten up to deal with it. The knocking stops, tempting Louis to roll over to try to get some more sleep, but he’s got to pee.

With a huff, he gets up, still naked as he stalks towards the bathroom. Harry’s alarm clock on the bedside table reads 8:42, definitely too early to have guests over. He handles his business in the bathroom. It’s when he’s washing his hands that the thought hits him that it could be one of Harry’s clients at the door.

As much as he knows he shouldn’t, now he has to know who’s at the door this early. He finds his boxers balled up at the end of the bed, so he shakes them out and slips them on. His shirt and jeans, he doesn’t see. He’s in a hurry so he grabs the first thing he sees to help cover himself up a little more which happens to be Harry’s sheer shirt.

When he slips it on, the shirt is long enough that it hits the top of his thighs and the arms are too long, much to his chagrin. He shoves the sleeves up to his elbows as he heads to the door. As quietly as he can, he opens the door, listening for the sound of voices. He doesn’t hear anything, so he starts tiptoeing out of the bedroom. He can always say he didn’t know someone was here if he gets caught. Sneaking around Harry’s house for the second time was not how Louis envisioned their post-coital morning playing out, yet here he is.

A woman's voice stops him in his tracks, because that's not what he was expecting.

"You've been here long enough and I haven't gotten to see your place yet," the woman says. "I finally stopped waiting for you to call and decided I’d just invite myself. Happy to find out downstairs that you put me on your list.”

Louis is too afraid to get closer to catch a glimpse of the woman, but she must be important for Harry to put her on his list, meaning she can give the front desk her name and head straight up to Harry’s apartment without Harry being buzzed. That explains why they didn’t get a warning of someone coming up.

“I’ve been meaning to, but I’ve been busy,” Harry reasons.

“Too busy for your own mother?”

Louis is sure his eyes are about to fall out of his head. Harry’s mother is in the living room and here he is in his underwear and in her son’s see through shirt. How did his life become this?

“No, I’m sorry, mum. I should have called. That’s no excuse. It’s like I moved in and things just started happening and I haven’t stopped since,” he hears Harry explain.

There’s a moment of silence before he hears, “Harry Edward, I see that blush! Is there a man you’re seeing?”

Surely, Louis is blushing himself now. He really needs to get back to Harry’s room. He’s hit with the memory of the words Harry said to him last night, unaware that Louis heard him and his skin breaks out in goosebumps.

“Mum,” Harry draws out, sounding like he’s 10 instead of 24. “Please keep your voice down.”

“He’s here isn’t he? Where are you hiding him? I want to meet him.”

The sound of footsteps in the living room have Louis quickly backing up towards Harry’s bedroom. Thankfully, they stop before anyone enters the hallway. He lets out a sigh of relief. He does not want to meet Harry’s mum in his skivvies.

“You can another day. I don’t know if we’re ready for that yet,” Harry says.

“It must be somewhat serious if you’ve got him sleeping over.”

Louis hears Harry let out a sigh, and when he speaks, his voice sounds muffled like he’s got his face buried in something. “I haven’t told him yet.”

“Haven’t told him what? Oh! He doesn’t know?” Harry’s mum asks, clear surprise in her voice. “Harry, how? How does he not know? What does he think you do?”

“I don’t know!” Harry’s voice is heard clearer. “I didn’t lie to him. I just didn’t tell him.”

“You’ve been seeing this man all this time and he doen’st know what you do?”

“It’s never came up. He hasn’t asked so, I just, didn’t see the point in telling.” Harry trails off.

“Oh baby. I know you’re worried, but you’ve got to tell him.”

Louis is stiff as a board, completely shocked that Harry’s mother knows and is okay with what Harry does. He’s wondering now if maybe he can somehow be okay with it, enough for them to have a happy and healthy relationship since Harry’s own mother is accepting of it.

“I know that, and I will tell him. I’m still trying to figure out how to explain it. See, this is why I haven’t dated anyone since Daniel, but then Louis just happened when I wasn’t expecting it.”

“If he’s the right man for you, it’ll all work out. You have to trust that what’s meant to be will be.”

Louis feels his knees wobbling. He really shouldn’t have heard any of this. He should have stayed in bed.

“If I promise not to mention anything about work, can this Louis came to brunch with us?” Harry’s mum inquires. “I would like to meet him.”

“I’ll ask him.”

Louis hears footsteps coming from that way once again and hell, he’s still in the hallway. He quickly rushes into Harry’s room and shuts the door as quietly as he can under the stress. He then runs and leap, throwing himself into Harry’s bed. That’s when he realizes he’s still dressed and needs to be naked so Harry thinks he hasn’t moved. Harry’s shirt is flung to the floor and he’s just tossed his boxers when he hears footsteps right outside the door. He doesn’t have time to do more than sprawl on top of the duvet on his stomach with his ass in the air.

The door opens and Louis is being as still as possible, feigning sleep. Harry must be admiring the view because he doesn’t say anything for a beat. A hand lands on Louis’ shoulder softly shaking him.

“Lou? Louis?”

“Hmm?” Louis pretends to wake up, batting his lashes and even yawning as he stretches.

“This is um, probably awkward but my mum is here and she knows you’re here so, do you want to have brunch with us? You don’t have to, but if you want to, you can. I can also tell her you are asleep and I don’t want to wake you up.”

Sitting up, Louis looks down at his bare crotch then back up to Harry. “I don’t have anything to wear besides what I wore last night.”

“I might have something that will fit you.” Harry scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Not sure if it’s um, your style though.”

Harry heads to his walk in closet while Louis gets up, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on for the second time this morning. Under the bed, he sees the leg of his jeans so he yanks those out and puts them on, too.

It’s not long before Harry returns, carrying a shirt in each hand, both of which are clearly too small to fit him. The first thing Louis thinks is why the hell does Harry have multiple shirts that are not his size, but he bites his lip, remembering Harry’s mum is just in the other room.

“Like I said, not your style but you could just wear one for brunch. Both of these should match your jeans.”

Louis eyes both shirts. One of them has a pattern of camel brown and baby blue vertical lines with thinner black lines separating the first two colors and the next row of the patter is offset, making the shirt look like it’s almost moving. It’s giving Louis a headache. “I guess the other one,” he concedes, pointing to the other knit shirt which is thinly checkered in white and dark green, along with a collar and band at the bottom in the same dark green. “You don’t have a t-shirt of yours I can wear instead?” he asks as Harry passes him the checkered shirt. It’s more his style, but still itchy against his hands.

“Yeah, but Mum will probably take us somewhere nice for brunch. Thought you might want more than a t-shirt,” Harry explains.

Louis slips the shirt on to make sure it’s fit and does. The shirt is a little fitted on him which proves to Louis there’s no way Harry could have ever wore this. His stomach clenches at the thought that he’s wearing something that belongs to someone Harry slept with. It’s making him feel sick and a little dirty somehow. He can’t handle it. Lifting the shirt off, he lays it on the bed.

Harry is already walking to the door. “I’ll tell mum to give us a minute to shower.”

“Harry, wait,” Louis says, stopping him. “I don’t think I’m going to go. You should go. Spend some time with your mum.”

“We want you to come, Lou. You wouldn’t be imposing or anything.”

“I know.” Louis nods. The slight frown on Harry’s face and the slight hurt in his eyes is hard to look at so Louis looks to the floor, starting to search for his own shirt. “Maybe another time. I should get home anyway.”

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Harry says with a wave of his hand. “You might have to meet her when you walk through to leave. I hope that’s okay.”

“I wish I looked a little better, maybe brushed my teeth, but what can you do?” Louis shrugs, grinning a little so Harry doesn’t think anything is amiss.

Finally, he finds his shirt under the bed and slips it on, along with his shoes.

“After you,” Harry says, opening the door and waving his arm in front of him.

Louis heads out, Harry right behind him.

When they enter the living room, a beautiful dark haired woman stands to her feet. It’s obvious the moment he lays eyes on her that she is related to Harry. The resemblance is all over her face, even more so when she smiles. That smile reminds Louis of her son’s.

“You must be Louis! I’m Anne,” she introduces herself. She grabs, Louis hand in both of hers, and leans forward to kiss his cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Anne Yes, I’m Louis,” he says, hoping his palm isn’t sweaty with the nerves he’s feeling.

“You ready to eat? There’s a lovely little place on King’s street I love,” Louis notices that she doesn’t frown down at his wrinkled clothes or the fact that he’s not dressed sharp enough for any place on King’s street.

“I appreciate the offer, Anne, but I really need to get home. Hopefully, another time?”  
“Of course,” Anne responds.”

Harry reaches forward and sits his hand on Louis’ arm. “I’ll walk you out, Lou. Mum, give me just a moment.”

“It was nice to meet you. I do wish you could come with us,” Anne says once more.

Like her son, Anne must be a hugger, even after only knowing each other for a minute tops. She wraps Louis in a hug. Then, she whispers to Louis. “I do hope to see more of you around so we can properly get to know each other.”

“Me too,” he says back, hoping he doesn’t sound as solemn as he feels. 

He and Harry head out the door, Harry pulling it too, to give them some privacy. 

“I’ll text you,” Louis says.

“Louis, did I do something?” Harry asks. God, his boy looks pitiful with his behead and his pout.

“No, Harry, you didn’t do anything,” he tries to assure him.

“Are you sure? It it’s something with my mum that has you feeling off, I’m sorry. I really didn’t know she was coming.” 

“Your mum is lovely. I promise. Go enjoy your morning with your mum and we’ll see each other soon, okay?” Louis places his hands on each side of Harry’s strong jaw and he lifts up on his toes pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth. He only intends on pecking his lips sweetly, offering Harry the assurance that he’s fine, that they’re fine, but his head is once again rattling with doubt of if he can handle this.

His tongue prods at the space between Harry’s lips and Harry parts them, letting Louis deepen the kiss. He cradle’s Harry’s face in his palms like he’s delicate, but his mouth is kissing him harder with intent. He breaks the kiss, ending it with a gentle peck. 

Tears are in Harry’s eyes, concerning him. He swipes his thumbs under Harry’s eyes. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Why did that feel like a goodbye kiss?”

Shaking his head, Louis says, “It wasn’t. Baby, no. You didn’t do anything. Why do you feel that way?”

“You’re acting weird this morning, and I don’t know why. I mean, you seemed happy with what happened last night-” 

“I was. I am,” Louis interrupts him.

“And then I thought maybe you heard what I-,” Harry stutters, “I don’t know.”

“Heard what?”

“Nothing.”

“No, Harry, what? Tell me.” There’s not a reason why he’s probing Harry about it. He doesn’t know why he’s even asking, other than maybe he needs to hear Harry say it again, to offer him a little reassurance that he’s not just another face in Harry’s bed. 

“I’m scared, Louis. I’m scared and maybe I’m just paranoid that you’re acting weird, but if you are, that’s scaring me more because I’m falling for you. I always end up caring too much, and then I end up hurt.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead. “Fuck, and I’m sorry if that just freaked you out even more.”

“I’m not freaked out. You can always tell me how you feel, Harry. I’m used to your oversharing anyway, remember?” The corner of Louis’ mouth lifts and he takes Harry’s hands in his. Even Harry grins back, recalling their earlier days before they had officially met. “That was a ‘goodbye for now’ kiss. Baby, I care about you. I’m not leaving you. Now, stop your crying and go spend time with your mum. If you go in there teary-eyed, she’s going to think I’m to blame.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, then brings it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “We’ll talk later.”

“Okay.” Harry nods, seeming in better spirits. “Bye, Lou.”

He opens his door and Louis starts walking backwards, blowing him a kiss that makes Harry smile wide.

When he’s in the elevator, he leans his head back and closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. He hopes Harry knows he does care. He hates that he couldn’t be as forthcoming and open like Harry was. 

But truth be told, he’s just as afraid of getting hurt too because for the first time in his life, he’s falling for someone, but it feels like it was already doomed from the start if Louis can’t fully accept Harry for who he is.

When he reaches the bottom floor, the elevator doors open and he slips outside. He really doesn’t want to make the walk of shame out the front door of his work, she he heads the other direction to sneak out the back. Once he’s outside, the noisy sounds of London bustling around him, his phone vibrates in his pocket. His mood lifts marginally when he sees the name on the phone. It’s almost like she knew even before he did himself that he needs her. 

“Hey, mum. Are you free today?”


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to Doncaster seemed to take him less time than usual. He was speeding slightly, Louis will admit, but once he decided on this impromptu trip back home, he was desperate to get there and see his mum. He had immediately called his boss and took a personal day, then headed home for a quick shower before hitting the road.

Pulling up in the driveway and seeing his childhood home, the bricks worn with age and toys scattered in the front yard instantly made him feel much more at peace. He knew coming home was a good decision. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," his mother, Jay, starts in as she joins him at the kitchen table he's sitting at, cup of tea in her hands. "But what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Can I not come visit my mum without something being wrong?" He plays dumb, taking a sip of his own tea. 

"I've known you for 26 years, Loulou. I know when something is bothering my baby," she says, leveling him with that stern yet loving look that only mothers seem to pull off. 

Shrugging, he sits his mug down and rubs his palms against his jean clad thighs. He's always been forthcoming with his mother, maybe even too much but she's always been another friend he could count on. He's always valued her advice, so he's used to being transparent about his life, sharing nearly everything with her. 

Too bad he decides to share what's really on his mind the second she takes a sip of her tea.

"I'm dating a prostitute."

Jay chokes and ends up spitting her tea back into her mug. "You're what?!"

"Actually, let me rephrase that. I'm falling in love with a prostitute. You see my dilemma now? It's like I'm living in _Pretty Woman_ and Harry is Julia Roberts and I'm Richard Gere. Only I'm not rich but Harry is, so I guess Harry is Julia and Richard. I'm not sure who I am. Maybe I'm Barney. He's a fancy hotel manager and I'm an apartment doorman. Close enough, right?" He huffs and crosses his arms on the table, burying his face in them. 

His mother sighs, his rant not phasing her. Louis took drama in high school, so she's no stranger to the theatrics that often come out of Louis when he's in distress. She reaches out to grab his wrist. "Oh, Louis, this isn't the end of the world, darling."

"How can we ever get serious with each other? Are we supposed to get married one day, and I send my husband off to work to fuck other people?"

"Language," she scolds him. 

"Sorry, mum. But do you see what I mean?"

"Did you not consider any of this before?"

Lifting his head up, Louis tells her, "I did consider it, yeah. Maybe I just didn't expect I'd care this much. But Harry is amazing, mum. I see now that there's no way I couldn't develop feelings for him. Not only is he gorgeous, but he's so sweet and smart. He says the most random cute shit all the time. I've never met anybody like him. I want to keep him, but I don't know if he's something tangible I can keep or if he's going to end up slipping through my fingers."

"Sounds like he's something special. Even like this, I can see the this look in your eyes while talking about him," Jay says. She squeezes his wrist once more, giving him a sympathetic look before grabbing her mug. "I think first and foremost, love comes before anything else. If you care about him that much and he feels the same for you, then things will work out."

"I hope you're right." Louis brings a hand up to the back of his neck, kneading his fingers into the tight muscles. "He was a little upset before I came here. He said I was acting weird. He's scared I'm going to hurt him, mum. What if it all does become too much and I can't handle it? Then I end up hurting him anyway."

"Have you talked to him about all of this? Your fears and concerns? It sounds like he's been open with you. Maybe it's time you open up to him. This job could be temporary," Jay suggests.

"I don't think so," Louis says with a shake of his head. "He's really rich, mum. That's how I met him. He moved into the penthouse suite at work. If this job keeps him this well off, I don't see him wanting to give up his job just because it bothers me."

"You won't know unless you talk to him. I'm so happy you are here, but I thought you knew running away from your problems won't get you anywhere. You and Harry both need to be open with each other."

Make note, Louis' mother is always right. He already knew this, but it's been reaffirmed.

"I'll head back to London tomorrow. See if he's free to talk. I'll tell him again how much I care about him. I'll show him I'm serious about him."

"Good. I'm proud of you." She pats his knee, then takes her cup to the sink. 

"Mum?" He calls out and she turns, leaning against the kitchen sink. "You're okay with me dating a prostitute?"

"Does he make you happy and treat you well?"

"Yes." Louis doesn't hesitate because no one on this earth makes his happy the way Harry does.

"There's your answer. What other reason would I have to judge him?"

************************************************************

Louis has met Lottie's boyfriend and effectively put on the protective big brother act until his mother told him to knock it off, but Louis actually likes Sam so he was going to cut it out anyway. He's played Mario Kart with Daisy and Phoebe, and now he's in the floor with Ernie and Doris playing Candyland.

As bad as it sounds, Louis isn't going to try to throw this just so one of the twins can win even though they're little kids. First, he would have to cheat to fall behind and he's not a cheater. Second, he believes that losing is an essential thing to learn as a child. If you spend your childhood always winning, you'll have trouble coping when you're an adult and you inevitably lose. 

Like Louis is now, considering Harry hasn't texted him and it's going on six in the evening. Luckily, he's been enjoying spending time with his siblings too much to worry about it, but now, he's getting worried. He can't recall Harry mentioning that he had to work today, but maybe something came up. It's still odd that he hasn't heard a single word from Harry. He figures that Harry's job can be considered dangerous at times, but he's trying not to let anything along those lines stress him. 

Despite telling himself not to become paranoid, he can't help himself. He grabs his phone and shoots Harry a text., knowing he won't be able to calm down unless he at least knows Harry is safe. 

**L: You okay? How was brunch with your mum?**

"Yoo-ee, go." Doris pokes his knee. The sweet little angel talks like she's much older than four, so well spoken except, not being able to master the "L" sound. He knows "Yottie" has been working with her on it.

"Sorry, Poppett." He sits his phone beside him on the gray carpet and grabs a card. Green square. He jumps up two spaces, and ends up right behind Doris on the board.

"Louis has a booooyfriend," Ernie drawls out, laughing uncontrollably, which causes Doris to join in with him.

Well, clearly the boys don't stick together in this family. "And how would you know?" He reaches over and ruffles Ernie's hair, the younger boy reaching up to bat Louis' hand away.

"Cause Daisy is on her phone all the time with her boyfriend too." Ernie nods.

Louis flinches, turning towards the recliner in the corner of the room where Daisy is curled up, eyes and fingers glued to her phone.

"You've got a boyfriend, Dais? You're too young for a boyfriend."

"Mum doesn't care. And I've been dating Tom for three months thank you very much." She sticks her tongue out at Louis, really proving his point if you ask him. "Don't try to turn this on me. Ernie was talking about your boyfriend!"

"There isn't a boyfriend!" Louis tosses his hands up.

"Go, Ernie!" Doris shouts, clearly not giving a damn about anything other than Candyland.

"Hey! I'm losing!" Ernie calls out in dismay after he looks to the board to play his turn.

"Everything okay in here?" His mother pokes her head in. Like magic, the entire room goes silent, and they all call out some version of yes. "Good. Ernie, Doris, finish up your game and then it's time for your baths."

As Jay heads out of the room, Louis grabs a card to take his turn. He moves his piece, and then feels Ernie tug on his shirt.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to let you come play with me sometimes?" He's asking so politely with a wishful look on his face. If it wasn't obvious already, Louis knows now he's got to come home more than he has been recently. At least once a month if he can. Or offer his mum to bring the kids up to London to see him.

"He's not keeping me from coming to play with you, Ern. That's my fault. I've been busy at my big boy job. But I promise I'm going to try harder to see you more. You remember I live in London right? That's a long way from here. You'd have to watch seven Peppa Pig shows for me to get here from my flat."

Doris gasps, letting that sink in and even Ernie's eyes widen in surprise, making Louis feel a little less guilty. 

"But I'm going to come see you as much as I can. Sound fair?"

Ernie nods his head, before turning back to the game. Louis takes the chance to check his phone again. There's a new message from Harry and Louis smiles instantly until he hears a snort.

Looking over, he sees Daisy staring at him with her shit eating grin. "You basically just admitted it. There is a boyfriend."

Yeah, there's a boy. One finally texting him back but he's not going to give Daisy the satisfaction. Pulling a page from her book, he pokes his tongue out at her then opens his messages. 

**H:I'm okay. Brunch was fab. Then brunch turned into mum and I shopping on Bond Street most of the day. She just left a little bit ago. How was your day?**

Louis can breathe again now knowing that Harry wasn't intentionally avoiding him. He's glad he let Harry and his mum have the day to themselves. Not to mention, he couldn't afford anything on Bond Street, the whole strip lined with stores like Gucci, Prada, and other brands he can't fathom having the money to buy.

**L: Good. Came home to see my mummy, too.**

**H:Guess we're both mummas' boys. Maybe I can meet yours soon. Only fair since you met mine.**

It sounds like Harry isn't bent out of shape about how Louis acted before he left after all. Remembering his talk with Jay earlier, Louis' mind is already trying to plan something special for Harry. He's going to accept Harry for everything he is, if Harry fully accepts him.

**L: I look forward to the day.**

He feels certainty when he says it, surprisingly. Like there's no doubt he and Harry will be here one day. Him charming his mother and older sisters with his dimpled smile. All of them sitting right here playing Candyland with the baby twins. He sits his phone down before he gets scolded by a toddler again.

He loses Candyland, but he's still feeling like he's won with the clarity he's received.

*********************************************************

Leaving his mums the next morning, Louis felt good, great even. Enough that he hooked up his phone to his car and played Fleetwood Mac since it reminded him of Harry. He even gave "Take Me Home Tonight" because that's how big of a sap he really is. He went straight home since he didn't have to be at work until later tonight. 

He spent the rest of the day cleaning his apartment. One would think the plus side of having a small flat would be not having much to clean. Louis, however, is clearly a professional at making the biggest messes in the smallest spaces. His bedroom alone took him two hours, but that's including the loads of laundry he hauled down to the basement to do as well. Probably for the first time in his life, all of his clothes- every single article of clothing he owns- is clean and put away. There's none covering his floor and he remembered that he had brown carpet in his bedroom. 

Louis even went as far as to vacuuming his room after he finished the living room. That shows how serious he is about this, how much it means to him. 

Now, he's sitting at his desk trying to stay awake and wishing he would have held back a little on the cleaning so he could have gotten a nap before coming in. 

The door swings open and to Louis' surprise, there's Harry walking in. Louis is all smiles until he notices Harry isn't alone. Some middle aged man Louis has never seen before is dressed to the nines right beside him.

What stings even more is Harry seems a little caught off guard at seeing Louis.

"Goodnight, Harry," he says the kindest way he can, thinking back to that night he hung out with Harry for the first time. 

Catching on, Harry grins back. "Goodnight, Louis. I'm glad to see you made it home from your mum's safely."

"Me too. It was good to see her and my brother and sisters. " He spares a glance to the older man briefly, and nods his head politely before looking back at Harry. "Before you go, do you have a minute to talk?"

"I think so. Felix, can you wait a moment?" Harry asks.

"For you, I suppose, yes. But I've got to be heading out in an hour," Felix replies, glancing at the large gold watch adorning his wrist.

"I can finish in an hour," Harry assures him. "Why don't you go on and head up? Top floor. I won't keep you waiting long."

Felix heads towards the elevators and Louis is telling himself to breath, to remember what he's decided and that this is just the first test to prove to himself that he can tolerate Harry's job. If he's accepting Harry, he has to accept this. 

"Sorry," Harry interrupts his thoughts. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Louis stands up, reaches out and gently grabs Harry by the back of the neck, bringing their lips together. He's hoping it brings himself assurance. Also, that it let's Harry somehow know that he's trying his damnedest to accept this, but as he kisses Harry harder, he hopes it shows Harry that no matter what, he's Louis' boy and whatever Harry goes up there and does isn't going to change that. As he depends the kiss, he wonders briefly if Harry can feel the hint of possession in it.

Softly against his lips, barely audible at all, Harry whispers, "It's just a work meeting."

"Okay." And that's all he says about it because it has to be okay. He kisses Harry twice more and pulls away. He gives Harry a fond grin. "Please tell me you're free Friday night?"

"I am. What's the occasion?" 

"I want you to come somewhere with me. It's, nothing big, but I sort of planned something for us. "

Harry is dimpling, eyes lit with intrigue. "Louis, are you blushing? I've managed to make big, bad Louis blush again. My ego isn't going to fit in the lift." 

"I am not blushing."

"Yes, you are, Lou."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"Fine, but I'm only admitting that because you called me big," Louis gives in.

A cackle escapes Harry then he smirks. "You are big in every way that counts."

"And don't you forget it," Louis raises his brows cheekily.

"What time should I be ready?"

Reaching into his pocket, Louis pulls out a slip of paper he's scribbled on. "Can you come to this address around 7?"

"I'll be there," Harry says, looking down at the paper then back at Louis with a smile. "I'm excited to see what you have planned.

Harry really shouldn't be all that excited, Louis thinks. Louis isn't sure what's going to happen when Harry arrives at the address. But he sure hopes Harry chooses to stay.


	19. Chapter 19

The noodles are finished cooking, at least Louis thinks they are. He has just turned the sauce down to simmer. He's still only half dressed and the stove beeps, letting him know his garlic bread is done. Hoping the heat doesn't frizz the front of his fringe, he grabs an oven mitt and pulls the bread from the oven.

Louis is nervous. He feels more nervous than he did the first time he went on a date with a man ever. He wants everything to be perfect. But he's Louis so perfect is almost guaranteed to be unattainable.

It's almost seven, meaning Harry will be here any minute. With the food finished, Louis heads to his room to finish getting ready. He has on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans he forgot he owned, but he's hung up on what shirt he should wear. Since they're just going to be staying in, he feels he'd look silly getting too dressed up, but he doesn't want to look like he doesn't give a shit either because tonight is so important to him.

He grabs a long sleeved gray t-shirt which he thinks is playing it safe. Not too dressed up and not too dressed down. As he's fiddling with his hair in the mirror one last time, he hears his phone chime with a text message. He heads back to his bedroom where he left it and tosses himself onto his bed on his stomach then grabs his phone. 

**H: I'm here! Where to now?**

Louis replies to Harry, telling him to head to apartment eight. 

Now the nerves are really kicking in. This was a stupid idea. Bringing Harry here of all places. He gets up from the bed, making his way to his bedroom door, but he stops to do a final once-over in the full length mirror on his door. 

Fuck it all, he doesn't even look like himself. With his socked feet and sweater paws, he looks dainty and small, and he doesn't mean to sound stereotypical, but his outfit sort of screams soft bottom. If Harry wasn't already here, he'd strip and start over but he's stuck in this now.

The knock on his front door has him rushing to the living room, steadily giving himself a mental pep talk the whole way there. Harry's here. For now.

When he opens the door, he's nearly knocked over for the hundredth time by how gorgeous Harry is. His man is standing there, curls spiraling down and framing his face almost magically. He's got on a white shirt, but it's dotted with so many.. are those hearts? They kind of look like hearts. There's so many hearts, the shirt looks mostly black. Harry's got the sleeves folded halfway up his impressive biceps. Louis doesn't stop there, letting his eyes move down Harry's torso where the shirt is tucked into black skinnies that are tight enough that they don't need the belt Harry has on.

The outfit someone makes Harry look more masculine and buff than usual. Only Harry could wear a shirt with hearts and it make him look more rough around the edges.

"Fuck," is the first thing Louis says. A blush coats his cheeks once he realizes he spoke that out loud. "I mean come in! You look incredible. I mean, you always do, but I really like this shirt."

"You do?" Harry's whole face smiles along with his mouth as he steps through the door Louis is holding open for him. He slips his black Chelsea boots off, sitting them out of the way.

Harry turns as Louis closes the door, giving Louis a onceover himself before crowding his space by the door, grabbing his face and kissing him. He pulls back, his thumbs brushing Louis' cheekbones. "You look absolutely lovely." 

Damn it, is Louis ever going to stop blushing? Has the outfit somehow caused him to lose his edge and become soft? It would make sense since apparently the bottom outfit is making him want to bend his ass over and beg Harry to take him. 

Or maybe just Harry alone is to blame for that one. 

"Thank you. I cooked dinner," Louis tells him as he grabs Harry's hand, leading him to the kitchen. 

The kitchen is open to the living room. It is one of the smallest rooms in his apartment, only comfortable for two, maybe three people if you're in a pinch, to stand comfortably. In the corner of the kitchen, Louis' beat up dining table along with three rickety chairs take up the small open space. 

"You made spaghetti?" Harry says as he leans over the stove to peer into the pots.

"I tried. I don't cook, but you know that."

"I do know that." Harry grins down at the pot of noodles as if they were a pot of gold. "But you cooked me spaghetti."

"I just hope its edible." Louis grabs the plates, passing one to Harry. "Oh, and I have wine!"

While Harry fixes his plate, Louis pulls the bottle of red wine where it had been chilling in the fridge and removes the cork, pouring two wine glasses full. He follows Harry towards the table and sits both their glasses down. 

"You can go ahead and eat. You don't have to wait for me," Louis tells Harry before heading back towards the stove to make his plate. He notices his noodles are a bit clumpy. "I'm sorry if the noodles are sticky," he says, his voice practically dripping with insecurity. He turns to head back towards the table where Harry still hasn't touched his food yet.

"I don't know if they are or aren't, but a trick my mum taught me is to put a splash of olive oil in when you start to boil them. Helps keep them from sticking." He picks up his fork once Louis has taken a seat beside him and he quickly takes a bite. 

Louis is trying not to look expectant, but he keeps glancing up at Harry, trying to gauge if the meal is okay enough to eat. He sits his fork down when he notices his hand slightly trembling and grabs his wine glass instead and takes a sip.

"This is great, Lou. Thank you for cooking for me."

Louis could nearly melt into his chair with relief. "Thank you, baby." He cuts a bite of his own and samples it, his brows rising in surprise when he finds it really is pretty good. Not the best spaghetti he's ever eaten, but definitely not the worst. "Don't get used to it though." He grins cheekily.

"So this is your place?" Harry asks between bites. "How long have you lived here?"

Finding it hard to swallow now, Louis takes a sip of his wine. Of course there's no judgment in Harry's tone, but Louis still isn't sure what he's thinking. So far, he isn't getting the vibe that he thinks Louis is too poor and beneath him to continue their..whatever they are.

"Couple of years. Almost as long as I've been working at Hudson. After we eat, I'll give you the grand tour. Shouldn't take us more than two minutes tops. Not exactly much to show you." 

"I'd love a tour," Harry simply says, ignoring Louis' self deprecation. "Especially your bedroom. Think I've earned a spot in your bed, don't you?" He smirks wickedly over the rim of his wine glass before he takes a sip and the look alone is almost enough to make Louis not give a damn about anything other than ripping his clothes off. 

"Hell yeah, you've earned it. My bed is your bed." Louis takes a bite of his breadstick, and again, he's impressed with himself that he managed not to burn it. "Don't get too full. I've got cupcakes for dessert."

"You made cupcakes, too?" Harry asks with genuine surprise. 

"I didn't say I made cupcakes. I said I've got cupcakes." Louis nudges Harry's socked foot with his own under the table. 

Harry shifts his other foot, tangling their feet together at the ankles. "You really went all out for me, didn't you?" He looks deep in thought as he stares across the table at Louis.

"I don't know if I'd say that. It's not exactly a five star meal."

"Doesn't matter. I could have had a five star meal any day. But having someone who cares about me enough to want to cook for me? Especially someone who claims they can't even boil water?" Harry chuckles when he feels Louis playfully stomp his foot under the table. "That's what's matters."

With a wave of his hand, Louis goes back to his plate. Louis spends the rest of his dinner trying not to blush over everything that comes out of Harry's mouth, which isn't the easiest feat since Harry is uttering the sweetest words at him.

After they both finish, Harry insists on helping him clean up the kitchen despite Louis' many protests. Harry wins and together, they get the leftovers put away and everything wiped down. 

"Don't forget, you owe me a tour," Harry chimes in as he dries his hands off on a dish towel.

"Right, that. Come on, then." Louis sweeps a hand towards the living room as he feet carrying him there. "You've seen the living room already. Now down this hall-"

"I only seen it for a second. Slow down, Lou."

Louis huffs, but smiles fondly as Harry steps deeper into the living room. The furniture in here is pretty basic, but it's in good shape, unlike the dining set. The charcoal gray couch is comfortable too, which made Louis feel like he hit the jackpot when he found it. To the right of the couch sits a dark brown upholstered chair. This one is a gift from his Nan. She'd had it since he was a little boy himself. She'd given it to him when he finally moved out on his own. He wonders if she ever noticed the tiny "L" he'd drew on the outside of the armrest when he was six as his way of claiming the seat as his own when Lottie tried to sit in it. 

Louis was worried Harry might make a joke about his furniture not matching, considering Harry clearly puts a lot of thought into interior design. Images of the ugly floral sofa pop in his mind, and he shakes his head. He can't believe he's actually grown fond of the monstrosity. 

"Who's who?" Harry asks. He's standing in front of the compact shelf beside the TV, pointing at one of the framed photos. 

Louis walks over to join him, sitting one hand on the small of Harry's back. This is one of his favorites. It was take last Christmas. This photo had been a miracle. Seriously. They'd tried for an hour to get a family photo because his mother had wanted one. Out of all of the pictures they'd taken, this is the only one where all of them have their eyes open and smiles on their faces, and that includes Doris and Earnest. 

Pointing to the photo, Louis starts, "That's my stepdad, Dan. That's my mum. The blonde is Lottie. Felicite is beside her. That's Daisy and this one is Phoebe."

"Wow, they're identical."

"Yeah, that tends to happen with identical twins, baby."

A gasp of surprise leaves Louis' mouth when he feels Harry's hand gently smack his ass. His head whips to Harry who's grinning. 

"Did you just spank me?" 

"I don't know. Did I? That tends to happen when people get cheeky, baby." Harry raises a brow, smugly.

Louis just gapes at Harry for a moment, before finally shaking his head. "I'm being cheeky? You're giving as good as you're getting."

"I'd hope so," Harry says and laughs. 

Louis clears his throat. "If you're done with the innuendos, I can finish." He pauses until he has Harry's attention. "That's Doris and that's Earnest. I think all of us agree they're the favorite siblings."

"They are cute kids. Love Doris' little piggy tails." Harry smiles and then rests his finger on Louis in the picture. "You forgot someone. Who's this sexy man?"

"Yours truly," Louis says then snorts.

"I was thinking it was someone else."

"Oh yeah?" Louis questions, wondering what Harry is playing at. 

Harry nods. "He looks like my boyfriend."

His breath gets caught in his throat, and he finds himself utterly speechless, staring into bright green eyes. Is Harry just messing about or is Harry really asking him to make it official? Louis mind is spinning with possibilities. 

Harry grins expectantly, before biting his bottom lip. "Is he?"

"Yeah, he is." Louis places a hand on Harry's shoulder and rises on his toes to plant a kiss on Harry's mouth. Both of his arms wrap around Harry's neck as he hugs him, his boyfriend. He feels damn near giddy now in Harry's arms. 

Finally, Harry pulls back, his hands resting on Louis' hips squeezing gently. "Okay, boyfriend. Let's continue on with the tour."

"You're just trying to get me to bed," Louis jokes as he leads Harry towards the hallway. "There's the bathroom." He cuts the light on long enough for Harry to peek inside, before flipping it off and turning to the door right across from it. 

Pushing the door open, he flips on the light, wincing. "This uh, this is my room."

Harry steps right inside like he's at home. Once again, Louis finds himself watching Harry like a hawk, trying to pick apart what he's thinking. 

Louis moves to take a seat on his bed and Harry shoves his hands in his pockets as he glances over the few trinkets on Louis' dresser. Harry then glances out the window, and Louis feels his stomach sink, knowing Harry is seeing the side of the abandoned brick building. "Not quite the view you're used to in the penthouse."

Harry turns to Louis with a frown. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You think I haven't noticed you making comments like that already? I don't understand."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," Harry cuts him off. moving to the other side of the bed where Louis is sat. Harry takes a seat beside him and grabs Louis' hand. "Do you think that I care that you don't live in a penthouse?" He asks softly, like he's slightly hurt that Louis would think that of him. "I don't care about things like that."

"I know you're not shallow. We just," he sighs. "We come from different worlds, Harry. I wanted you to know that. That's one of the reasons why I did this. So you could fully see who I am and decide for yourself if that's something you want. If I'm something you want. I've been so fucking nervous. I've never brought a guy here before. Definitely never cooked for one. I wanted to put myself out there and show you how much I care about you because I do." He pauses to catch his breath, Harry still staring at him. "I'm completely defenseless right now. I've laid it all out there."

The corner of Harry's lips tug upward slightly. "I know you care. I can feel it, and you doing all this for me proves it even more. I want you. That's why I asked you to be my boyfriend earlier. I've seen you and I want to continue building what we have. I know it's alarming, feeling vulnerable like that, but I promise you, I'm feeling it, too. You have a hold on me. I'm not ready to give it up."

For once, Louis is the one that puts himself in Harry's lap before the younger boy gets the chance to. He seats himself there like he belongs and he presses his lips against Harry's jaw, before turning Harry's cheek so he can kiss Harry's mouth. "Good. I don't want you to give me up."

Harry lays backwards on the bed, keeping Louis on top of him and keeping their mouths together as they kiss, basking in each other. Just when Louis is sure he's lips are going numb from overuse, he sits up. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Would you like to celebrate?"

"What are we celebrating?" Harry's voice sounds gruff, probably from their kissing. 

"You growing a pair and asking me to be your man."

With a snort, Harry pinches Louis' ass. "And what exactly do you have in mind for this celebration? 

"You, me, and that bottle of wine in my bed. All night. If you want to stay."

"I'd love to." Harry answers without any hesitation. "Would it be weird if I told you that I already feel at home here?"

"Maybe a little. Since my dramatic ass thought you were going to hate it here." Louis leans down and kisses the tip of Harry's nose. 

"As soon as I walked in, I could see you all over the place," Harry says seriously, one of his hands stroking Louis' back. "The only decorations in your living room are pictures of your family. Your kitchen is bare, which I expected and when we walked in here, it smells just like you. I feel like I know you better now than before. So yeah, I feel at home here. I will admit, I did picture your room being an absolute disaster. I'm upset I was wrong about that."

Louis laughs, a deep laugh because here he was so nervous about tonight that he spend so much time cleaning and preparing, doing everything he could to make tonight perfect and his perfect boyfriend is sad that his room wasn't a mess. It shows just how truly wonderful Harry is  
and Louis loves him. He really does.

"Usually it is a mess. Good to know I don't have to tidy up the next time you come over."

"I knew it! As soon as you come in at my place, you kick your shoes and jacket off, tossing them wherever." Harry chuckles. "There might not be a next time if you don't offer me one of those cupcakes again."

"Since you're so at home, you should go get them."

With a huff, Harry flips them over, where Louis is on his back, Harry now hovering over him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hurry back and we can find out." Harry is quickly heading towards the door then, leaving Louis to sit and wonder just how he got so lucky. "Don't forget the wine!"


	20. Chapter 20

Life as Harry's boyfriend is going more wonderfully than Louis could have ever predicted. Yes, it's only been three days, but a blissful three days it has been. Texting Harry. Kissing Harry when he comes home when Louis is working the front desk. In all honesty, Louis thinks he might be moments away from drawing his and Harry's name in hearts. That's how happy he is, and he just can't help it. Even heading into work, he can't seem to stop smiling.

Except for now. 

He's entering in the back door and just as he's about to round the corner, he sees Harry and Miss Taylor of all people talking. It crosses his mind to duck and hide to try to see what the hell they're talking about, but he's done hiding.

His gait doesn't falter as he strides right towards them, his professional smile that looks more like a grimace right now in place. "Good evening, Miss Taylor, Mr. Styles."

Miss Taylor gives him a disgusted look before glancing back at Harry and pouting. Either that or she's gotten more filler. Louis isn't sure. 

"Evening, Louis."

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" she asks, cutting Harry off as her manicured hand reaches out and rests on Harry's wrist. It isn't unnoticed by Louis the way Harry shifts his weight to his other foot, like he's trying to get away from her.

"I believe I was heading out. I have a car waiting." Her wrist falls from his arm when he gently lifts it to run through his hair. 

She notices Louis still standing there and she growls, before she snaps, "Why are you still standing here? Do you need to be formally dismissed? Go." She waves her hand at him like she's shooing off a fly. 

"Don't speak to him like that." Harry's deep voice vibrates in his chest. Louis arches a brow at her, trying not to look smug.

"Why? He works the front desk, for Christ sake! He's nobody." 

"He is my boyfriend is who he is!"

Full smugness activate. Louis wishes he had a bowl of popcorn right now, but the look on Miss Taylor's face is enough for him. The woman who has treated him like shit for as long as he's been here looks furious and in complete disbelief. It's what she deserves if you ask Louis. 

"So that's what you're into," she snorts. "Well, sorry I'm not trashy enough for you."

"Enough," Harry scolds, seeming exhausted with this woman's presence. "I'm sorry I rejected you and clearly you're hurt by that enough to talk poorly about someone else. I tried to let you down as easy as I could."

Holy shit. Miss Taylor was coming onto his man and Harry rejected her? 

"I wasn't serious," she says, trying to cover up her embarrassment, but the way her face is starting to flush gives her away. She stomps off, heels clicking across the lobby as she heads for the door. "You'll pay for this. You don't embarrass me like this and get away with it."

Once she's made it through the door, Louis can't hold back anymore, letting out a laugh and a smile. "Oh my god, that was great. That woman has been the bane of my existence for years now, and finally I get the upper hand. I can't believe she came onto you. She's much older than you."

Harry just shrugs. "Guess you have to commend her for trying."

"I'm not commending her for shit. I'll commend you properly introducing me to her," Louis pauses, leaning in to give Harry a quick kiss. 

"You like that word."

"Love it, actually," Louis admits. "I better to get to work. You can come sit with me if you want."

"I wish. I really do have a car waiting. Going to grab dinner with Zayn."

The distaste he usually feels hearing Zayn's name isn't present this time. The perks of dating Harry just keeping coming. "Have fun, baby. I'll be here when you come back."

"Might go get drinks afterwards. But maybe nightcap when you get off if you're not too tired?"

"Deal." Louis seals the promise with a kiss, before Harry heads off towards the door. 

Making his way to the front desk, he sees Calvin gathering his stuff, getting ready to leave himself. 

"What the hell happened with Taylor? Thought she was going to light the place on fire when she left out." Calvin shakes his head as he makes his way around the desk. 

Louis swaps places with him, taking a seat behind the desk. "She asked Harry out or something. He said no. Then I showed up and you know my face pisses her off in general."

Calvin shrugs then nods in agreement. "Makes sense. By the way, you and Harry. You two looked cozy coming in the other night. Legit?"

"Oh yeah. We're together now," Louis says, the sound of that pleasant to his own ears. 

"Sick. Happy for ya, mate." Calvin starts to walk off, but stops, grinning back at Louis. "Remember when you didn't even know what he looked liked and you were still bent out of shape over him?"

Calvin's cackles fill the lobby as Louis bites back a grin and tosses his middle finger up. 

Work is quite for a while after that. A couple of hours have gone by without Louis having to get off of his ass once. He texts Liam, begging his friend to bring him food. After a ridiculous amount of pleading because Liam loves to be a pain in the ass, he finally agrees. 

Liam should be arriving anytime now with his tacos. With the way his stomach is growling, he should have texted him earlier. When the door chimes, he glances up thinking it's Liam only to find a fairly handsome younger gentleman heading his way.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" Louis greets.

"Ben Reynolds, please. You can tell him it's Aiden."

Picking up the phone, Louis buzzes his ex's flat. He does wonder if maybe this is Ben's new beau. He hopes so. He really does. 

"Yes?" someone picks up. He instantly knows its Ben.

"Aiden is here for you. Would you like me to send him up?"

"No, I'm coming down. See you, Lou."

Ben sounded chipper, which Louis is pleasantly surprised about. He's still holding out hope maybe Ben has moved on to this guy. 

Louis looks back to his computer while Aiden stands there with his hands in his pockets.

A few minutes later, Ben comes bouncing in, tossing himself into Aiden's arms. Right there in front of his desk. 

"Missed you baby!" Ben coos out. 

Louis isn't looking up to confirm it, but it sounds like they're kissing from the wet smacks he hears. 

When Ben clears his throat, Louis is forced to look up at him, finding Ben smiling at him expectantly. 

"Louis, I guess you've met Aiden. We're seeing each other." Ben tilts his head to Aiden's chest, still smiling at Louis.

He's not sure what angle Ben is coming from here, but he doesn't really care. As long as Ben is out of his hair. "That's great. I'm happy to hear that."

Louis doesn't have to try to look genuine, because he is being genuine about this. Yet, Ben's smile falters, clearly not to pleased with Louis' words. 

"Let's go, baby," Ben says. He and Aiden start heading out.

That went better than Louis could have expected. Although, not even fifteen seconds later, the door is chiming and Ben is heading back in towards him. 

"Almost forgot to tell you," Ben starts, resting both his hands against Louis' desk. "I did some digging on that Harry guy you were with. Well, I hired someone to do some digging, I should say."

Instinctually, Louis rises to his feet. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about. My guy had to dig a little, but it wasn't too hard." His eyes narrow, the hurt still swirling in his eyes for Louis to see. "I know exactly who he is. I hope you feel cheap and dirty just like you made me feel."

His blood damn near boiling and his fists shake at his sides. The idea that Ben knows what Harry does has him seething. What if Ben spreads this around? Louis isn't sure who all knows what Harry does, but its not Ben's business to be spreading. 

Taking calming breaths, Louis tries to remind himself that Ben isn't going to listen to him if he acts irate and starts yelling at him. He's got to stop this. He's got to get through to Ben before this spreads. Not to mention, he can't handle having this many villains in his life. Between Miss Taylor, Ben and kind of Zayn, he just can't handle them all.

"Listen to me, Ben. I'm sorry, okay? I mean that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry I couldn't love you. I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. If I could go back and do anything to lesson your pain, I would."

It seems he's gotten Ben's attention. Ben's staring right at him not blinking and his eyes are starting to fill up. "Why wasn't I enough?" 

"It wasn't you. As cliché as it sounds, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't think we were meant for each other." Staring right at Ben, he continues. "But you're going to be enough for someone one day. You're still young and you're a good guy. If there's any chance that you think that guy waiting outside might be the one you're enough for, that's where you need to be instead of talking to me. He's not going to stick around and let you flaunt him in front of me. Put your time and energy into him." Louis stops and takes a breath, then lowly adds on, "Don't let him slip away because of me." 

Ben stays silent for a second, maybe letting Louis' words fully sink in before he nods. "You're right. I don't need to lose anything else because of you. I'm trying. I've been trying. You're just so fucking hard to get over." He chuckles humorlessly, making Louis shift on his feet. "I think I needed to hear an apology. I can't say I'm not still bitter and I won't sometimes say something shitty to you, but I am going to try to focus on Aiden."

"I wish you the best," Louis calls out as Ben starts to head towards the door again. "Hey Ben? About Harry. You're not going to tell anyone anything you found out right?"

For a moment, Ben gives him a puzzled look. "I don't think so. But you know, it's not exactly hard to find out, Louis."

"Just, don't go spreading his business, will you?"

"Fine," Ben tosses his hands up. "If you don't cross me." With a wink, he heads out there door. 

Flouncing down in his chair, Louis huffs and falls forward to rest his head on his desk top. Crisis averted for now, at least. 

The front door opens and Louis quickly sits up straight, but sighs in relief at seeing Liam coming in with a bag of takeout. "Finally! Thought I was going to starve."

"You are so dramatic, Louis seriously. You really should have stuck with theater."

"I don't even have anything smart assed to say back to you. That's how famished I am." He reaches out and grabs the box Liam pulls out from the bag. 

"I brought some so I could eat with you," Liam informs him.

"Pull up a chair from the closet."

While Liam does that, Louis doesn't waste anytime digging into his chicken and rice. 

"So Saturday." Liam rolls a chair up and opens up his own food. "I was thinking we go out. You and Harry can meet Sophia."

"Aw, Payno, are you wanting to go on a double date with me and Harry?" Louis ribs him. 

"You know what, give me your food back."

"Over my dead body," Louis cackles. "I can be there Saturday. I'll ask Harry if he's free. I do want to meet the lady who's making you happy. What's the plan?"

"I haven't gotten that far. Maybe just dinner and then we can head to Topsy Tavern. Or somewhere else if Soph has something in mind."

"Cool," Louis utters around a bite of his food. He's already told Liam about what went down the last time he was at Topsy Tavern, and what ensued between him and Harry. Well, he told Liam the gist of it, leaving out the details, so it's only right he give Liam the update. 

"Harry and I are boyfriends."

"I'm happy for you, Tommo. That means if we all do go out Saturday, it really will be a double date." He smiles wide.

"You and Sophia too? I haven't even met her yet. What if I don't approve?"

"Tough shit." Liam laughs.

"Look at us. Proper loved up, the pair of us."

"Feels good doesn't it?" Liam tosses out.

Louis agrees wholeheartedly.

The pair continue to chat while they finish their dinner. Liam heads out soon after, leaving Louis to his own devices. Bored once again, he pulls up yet another new game of solitaire and loses himself in it. One would think he'd be a champ at this game considering how much he plays. 

At a quarter to ten, Harry comes through the lobby, instantly lifting Louis mood.

"Hey, handsome. How was dinner?"

Harry smirks and leans his hip against Louis' desk. "Good. We had sushi."

"Gross."

"I knew you were going to say that." Harry rolls his eyes then leans forward with his lips puckered. 

Louis immediately holds his hand up, covering Harry's mouth catching him off guard. "Wait a second. Grab a mind. Can't be kissing you with raw fish breath."

"I don't eat raw sushi. It was cooked!" Harry protests with a laugh.

"Still. Fish breath."

Harry sighs and plucks a peppermint from the silver bowl on the corner of the desk. Then, he tosses the wrapper in Louis' face after he pops it in his mouth. 

Batting it away, Louis says, "I'm trying to work and you're being a menace."

"Fine, I'll leave you to it. No kiss for you either."

"I concede. Come back." Louis gives in, putting on his best pitiful face.

It clearly works, as Harry comes around the desk, taking a seat in the chair Liam left sitting there when he departed. Grabbing the arm of Louis' chair, he pulls him close enough and pecks a kiss on him, Louis letting him this time. Louis breaths out a laugh when Harry shoves his chair back to his proper place. 

"Oh shit, guess what Zayn said when we were eating?"

"There's no telling," Louis deadpans.

"We were talking about you and-"

"Good things?" he interrupts.

"Yes, good things. Now can I finish?" Harry huffs.

"Proceed." Louis rolls his hand through the air with a smirk.

"Anyway, we were talking about you and Zayn said he though you were hot."

His brows shoot up. "Zayn said that? Why? I thought he hated me actually."

"Hate you? No, he doesn't hate you. Why would he hate you?"

"Just a feeling." Louis shrugs.

"He's my friend. He doesn't hate you. In fact, after I told him we were an item, he said he's happy if I'm happy. I think you two just need to get to know each other better," Harry explains as he leans back in his chair, crossing one of his legs over the other.

Louis is a little pleased to hear that. Somehow he's now managed to knock Zayn off his enemies list too it appears. 

"Maybe," Louis says. He probably should make more of an effort with Harry's friends since Harry's made an effort with his. Especially with what he's about to ask Harry. "Speaking of that, Liam invited us out with him Saturday Night. Probably dinner somewhere and hit the bar afterwards. He's bringing Sophia so this is a big deal for him. I've only met one girl he's dated. I told him we'd make it a double date if you were free to come."

Harry giggles, and Louis feels like he should have animated hearts flying out his eyes at the sound. 

"I'll come," Harry confirms. "Sounds like fun."

"Course it'll be fun. I'm going to be there." Louis glances back at Harry with amusement in his eyes.

"You're full of it." Harry shakes his head. "Any chance of me getting full of you later?"

Louis' mouth drops at Harry's boldness and Harry starts laughing.

"I love when I can make you speechless," Harry says, slapping his knee as he continues cackling. 

Louis finally lifts his jaw from the floor and gathers himself. If Harry's going to be cheeky, he's going to toss it right back. "I was thinking of something different actually. Was wanting to eat your ass, but if that's not what you want-"

Louis' eyes flicker to Harry, expecting to see him just as shocked. Instead, he finds Harry biting his lip, eyes staring back at him dreamily. "You want to?"

"I'd like to," Louis says a bit shakily, his plan slightly backfiring with Harry being turned on, instead of shocked by his suggestion, but Louis can't say his disappointed with this turn of events. 

"I'm sure we can find time for both tonight." Harry lifts his brows suggestively. 

It seems Louis doesn't always get the last laugh after all, but let it be known, he always wins.


	21. Chapter 21

Patience has never been Louis' strongest trait. Along with that, he never quite mastered the art of sitting still. Bless his mother's heart for putting up with him, because if it's this bad as an adult, he can only imagine him bouncing off the walls as a child.

Rising up from the couch, Louis starts pacing again, pausing only to pull at the blinds and peer out the window. Harry was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. They're set to meet Liam and Sophia at Holborn Dining Room in ten minutes. There's no way they'll be there on time now, and that's if Harry showed up right this second and they left.

Louis pulls his phone from his pocket. He's about to text Liam and let him know that they're running late when his phone rings, Harry's name showing up on the screen.

"Hello?" Louis answers, hoping the annoyance in his voice isn't too strong.

"Lou, I'm sorry. My meeting ran over. I just now stepped out and saw the time," Harry explains. 

The sound of cars can be heard in the background, and then Louis hears the sound of a car door shutting. 

"Where are you now?" Louis asks.

"Just got in my car."

"Okay, just get here as soon as you can. I'll let Liam know we're running late."

"About that," Harry starts, sighing heavily into the phone. "Something came up with work and I have to meet with a client while they're in town. He's leaving tomorrow or I'd reschedule. I'm not going to make it. It's possible if the meeting is quick, I can meet you all at the bar later?"

Louis' brows are pulled together with frustration and he tosses the hand not holding his phone in the air as if Harry is there to see it. "Harry, we had plans. This is important to Liam. He's been looking forward to this."

"I know, and so have I," He pauses and Louis hears him starting his car. "I'm sorry, Lou. But I promise, I'm going to try my best to make it to the bar afterwards in time to have a drink and meet Sophia."

"Can't you just tell this guy no? You're the boss, Harry. Just tell him no."

"I can't," Harry reiterates. "I don't know when he'll be in London again."

"Whatever," Louis huffs out.

"Lou, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to still see you all tonight," Harry pleads.

"Do what you gotta do," Louis says flatly. "I gotta go. I'm already late now. Bye."

"Louis-" he hears Harry say again right before he hangs up the phone. 

"Fuck," Louis curses to himself. Maybe he could have handled that conversation better. He knows he's sort of being a brat but he's hurt and yeah, he's mad and he can't help that. Harry can't cancel on a client, but he can cancel on Louis to go be with a client. The reality of it stings.

He doesn't have time to dwell on it now, since he really is late and he does know this is important to Liam.

Grabbing his keys, he heads out the door, locking it behind him before making his way to his car. ***********************************************************************

The restaurant is already filling up by the time Louis walks in. The hostess stops him at the door and he tells her his party should already be here waiting. Heading off into the dining area, Louis' eyes scour the tables looking for Liam. 

"Louis," he hears, causing him to turn back around. Liam rises from the table with a frown on his face as Louis heads back towards them. He'd texted Liam right before he got in the car that he was running late, so Liam would at least know he was coming. 

"Where's Harry?" Liam asks as Louis makes it to the table. 

"He had a work thing come up." They make eye contact and Louis is sure his expression is saying it all, how betrayed he feels, despite him trying to hide it. Louis then notices a gorgeous brunette occupying the seat beside Liam's. He smiles and holds out his hand towards her. "Hello, darling. I'm Louis."

"Sophia," she introduces herself, taking his hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about the infamous Louis."

"Infamous, eh?" Louis cuts his eyes towards Liam as he takes the seat across from Liam. "Liam likes to exaggerate things so I'm sure only half of what he's told you is true." Louis chuckles and grabs his menu as he gets settled in. He sees Liam and Sophia haven't ordered anything besides their drinks. Liam really is a good lad.

"Louis is also a drama queen, babe. I know I've warned you of that." Liam jokes before taking a sip from the frothy beer in his mug.

Since Harry isn't here, Louis will have to drive now, so he's forced to stick to something nonalcoholic to go with his meal. "I've been craving a steak for days," he nearly purrs out as he thinks about it. He sits his menu to the side and looks at Sophia. "Liam mentioned you work at YSL?"

Sitting back, Sophia instantly lights up. "I do. I just got promoted to manager last month. It's an absolute dream."

Louis can't imagine working retail, even high end retail would be a dream, but it's clear to see from the animated way Sophia is talking about it, that she truly means that.

"I get to see some of the most gorgeous pieces, items that appear on the runway during fashion week with my own eyes," she continues. "I'm a lucky lady."

"How lucky do you feel about finding this lad over here?" He nods his head towards Liam who's starting to sport a slight blush. "He never did tell me how you two met."

"We met at YSL," Liam fills in.

"He delivers our mail," Sophia elaborates with a nod. "So I've seen him around for a while."

"Aw, this is reminding me of that movie, _You've Got Mail_. Continue please." Louis rests his chin on the palm of his hand, eyeing the two expectantly. 

"What are you talking about? This is nothing like that movie. We know each other in real life. Not online," Liam scoffs, making Sophia start to giggle lightly.

"I'm picturing you going into her work and saying, 'You've got mail', which reminded me of the movie. Duh, Li."

Liam stares at Louis for a beat before shaking his head like he's thrown in the towel on Louis and Sophia has moved to full on laughing now.

"You were right," Sophia nudges Liam. "He is funny."

"You haven't even seen me at my best, love," Louis tells her.

"Love?" Liam repeats with a lift of his brow.

"Relax. I'd never flirt with your girlfriend. Now if you had a boyfriend, that might be a different story," Louis jokes.

Once again, Sophia is laughing like Louis is the funniest person on earth and Louis decides that she and him will get along just fine. Even Liam's shoulders are shaking as he chuckles.

Their waiter arrives at their table, halting their discussion as they order their food, Louis settling for a soda to drink with his steak. Not ideal, but it'll do.

"Alright, I won't joke this time," Louis promises after their waiter leaves. "You two met at work. Flirting ensues until Liam finally asks you out?"

"Pretty much," Sophia confirms. "I thought he was a cutie from the second I saw him."

"Aw," Louis drawls out.

"You said no joking, Tommo."

"I'm not! I think it's nice. Sophia clearly can't resist a man in uniform." Louis has to bite back a smirk, picturing Liam in his mailman uniform. 

"I do think it's sexy," she assures Liam, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

Watching that made Louis' heart sink a little. He misses Harry. Wishes Harry was sat beside him, rubbing his leg under the table and kissing his cheek. He sneaks a glance at his phone. Harry's texted him three times, all of them shortly after Louis hung up on him. 

**H:I'm so sorry, baby.**

**H:Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you. To Liam too.**

**H: :(**

Louis hates leaving Harry on read, but he's still upset and unsure what to do or say. He decides it's probably best to let things settle. Let both of them have their space for a bit.

***********************************************************************

After devouring one of the best steaks Louis has ever eaten, he's they're heading outside towards the parking lot.

"So we'll just ride with you to Topsy Tavern and then Soph and I will Uber home from there."

"Works for me." Louis unlocks his car. "Or I can take you two home, Li."

"We'll be fine. We're going to Soph's tonight," Liam says.

Louis raises his brows at Liam.

"There's this new club not far from here if you guys want to check it out. I haven't heard much about it, but a couple of girls at work have been," Sophia suggests. 

Louis looks at Liam and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm game. Whatever the lady wants to do, we shall."

Once Liam and Sophia crawl into the back and he gets behind the wheel, he starts the car. Sophia gets the club put into the GPS on her phone and then points Louis in the right direction. Louis feels a bit like an Uber driver himself with this arrangement.

The club isn't but too far of a drive. With Sophia navigating, they make it there in under twenty minutes. The parking lot is already pretty full, leaving Louis having to swing into a place further from the entrance. They all get out and Louis locks his car before pocketing his keys.

As they're walking up, Louis notices the neon sign advertising "Studio 51" shining brightly. The entire front wall of the club is nothing but glass, which Louis finds rather strange. The closer they get, the more clearer the dim lights and the bodies mingling around become through the glass. Perhaps the goal is to show people having fun to encourage people passing by to see what the people inside are getting up to, in hopes of persuading them to come inside and join in.

When they walk inside, the first thing they come to is a roped gate and a bouncer with biceps the size of Louis' thighs. It's not quite what he was expecting. The music isn't blaring, but rather at a comfortable volume you can still hear the people you came with if they speak. The place is dimly lit, yet what light that is there is bouncing off of the artfully placed silver and maroon décor. This isn't the place to get sloppy drunk and dance your ass off. Nor was it the place to relax and toss back a few with your friends after a long day. This place is swanky.

"I didn't realize it would be so fancy." Sophia says. Maybe she knows this isn't Liam and Louis' typical scene. "We can go somewhere else. I do want to go to the bar Liam is always talking about."

"We can stay or go, Sophia. I'm okay with either option," Louis tells her even though really, he's hoping she'll want to go. He doesn't want her to feel bad for choosing to come here though, because he really does like Sophia and he wants her to feel welcome around him. 

"We could walk around and check it out for a minute," Liam says, stepping closer towards the bouncer. Louis thinks Liam isn't wanting Sophia to feel bad about suggesting the place either.

"Welcome," the bouncer greets them in a monotone voice. "Fifty pound cover charge."

"Fifty?" Louis can't help but repeat in shock. 

He quickly tries to reign it in for Sophia's sake, but she saves him.

"Oh, I left my wallet in the car," she says. "Come on, boys." She grabs Louis and Liam both by the arm turning them back towards where they came. "Let's get out of here." She whispers loudly enough for them to hear.

The song currently playing comes to an end and in that moment, Louis hears something that gets his head swiveling back around. What he sees gets his stomach sinking.

Harry is sitting on one of the C shaped couches right beside a middle aged man with his head tossed back laughing like he doesn't have a care in the world. He then lifts his tumbler to his mouth for a sip. The scene just seems to get worse right in front of his eyes. Sitting the glass down, Harry leans his body in closer, which gives Louis' the view of Harry's back. The man's eyes fall to Harry's torso which is covered by a leopard print slinky blouse that's unbuttoned to the bottom of his pecks. 

When the man lifts his hand, bringing it to rest on Harry's chest, Louis has had enough. 

"Louis!" Liam says. He must have been saying it more than once. Louis turns to him then back in Harry's direction and that's when Liam must see. "Oh shit. Louis, come on mate."

"Fuck that," Louis spits out. I'm going in. You two can go to the bar."

"What's going on?" Sophia asks.

"That's Harry," Liam points.

"Wait, your Harry is Harry Styles?" Sophia asks, astonished but Louis is already making his way to the bouncer. 

As he walks, he's digging in his wallet and he pulls out the note, shoving it towards the man who then lifts the rope letting him in. He's getting even more pissed, maybe more at himself for spending that much money just to come in here.

When he gets to the couch, the man with his hands on Louis' fucking boyfriend's chest looks at him over Harry's shoulder. He pops a brow and that's when Harry turns around.

The look on Harry's face sort of crushes Louis' heart. His eyes widen in horror and he looks so caught of guard, like Louis was the last person he expected to see. He shoots to his feet, running his hands down the front of his shirt, his eyes nervously flittering between it and his shirt. 

He looks guilty and Louis hates it.

"Louis, wh-what are you doing here?" Harry stutters. 

Biting his tongue is another thing Louis never did learn how to do.

"Could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" Louis snips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Offer me a seat?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

The older man huffs and rolls his eyes. "Harry do you care to explain to me what's going on here? If you're not interested, I can find someone who is."

"He's interested," Louis speaks for him, glaring daggers at the man. "He blew off his boyfriend for this, that's how interested he is."

"Louis, please! Can we not do this right now? Let's go outside and talk." He reaches out, going to grab Louis' elbow, but Louis jerks away before he can ever make contact. 

"Don't touch me. Not after he's touched you," Louis shivers once, shaken up with hurt. Though should he even be hurt? He knew this was what Harry was going to do. "I'll let you get back to it, then. Sorry for interrupting you."

With that, Louis turns about to strut off, away from this disaster, but of course, his pettiness doesn't let him. He looks back once towards the man and throws up his middle finger. The man's mouth pops open and his brows knit together in offense. 

Good, Louis thinks as he marches his way out of the club. The night air hits his face and it is somewhat calming. 

"Louis," he hears a man call out. He glances over and sees that it was Liam. He and Sophia are huddled together, probably waiting on their ride. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Louis shoves his hands in his jean pockets. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil the night."

"You didn't! Not at all," Sophia rushes out. "This just means we'll have to do it again soon."

Before Louis can say anything else, Harry strides in front of him. "Can we please talk?"

"You should probably get back in there and finish your meeting," Louis says blankly, his eyes looking off at anything other than Harry.

"Call if you need me, Louis," Liam calls out to him, opening the door for Sophia.

Louis sees Harry glance that way, surprise etching his features when he looks at the pair, but he quickly turns back to Louis. 

"Fuck the meeting," Harry says in earnest. He reaches out towards Louis' arm, but quickly stops himself, balling his fingers up into a fist then flexing his fingers out. "Fixing this with you is more important than that. Please."

"Fine," Louis gives in. He starts walking out towards the parking lot where his car is, leaving Harry to catch up. If they're going to talk, Louis doesn't want anyone at the front doors overhearing anything. 

When he gets to his car, he leans back against the driver's door, Harry stopping in front of him.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel," Harry starts. He runs a hand through his hair, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. 

"Yeah, you've said. But it doesn't mean this doesn't hurt, Harry. I understand if you have previous work engagements, but to cancel on me for work is bullshit."

"Sometimes things like this do come up and I can't always predict that. It doesn't happen often," Harry quickly tries to explain.

I was trying to be accepting of all this, I really was. I thought I could. If I could keep it separate in my mind, but now that it's interfering with us and our time, it makes it so much harder," Louis says. "And then to walk in and see a guy with his hands on you." He makes a pained face, shaking his head like he's trying to rid himself of the mental image. 

"He was looking at my shirt," Harry babbles out.

Louis scoffs in disbelief then lets out a growl of irritation. Is Harry really trying to cover up what happened? Even when Louis saw it with his own eyes? "Harry, I know, okay?"

"Know what?" Harry asks, brows knit together in confusion.

"What you do for a living."

"You do? Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Harry runs his hand through his hair once again, his eyes searching Louis' as he bites his lip.

"What was the point? It is what it is. Telling you I knew wouldn't change anything. I've been battling with myself if all of this was something I can handle and I thought I could. I've tried but now, I just think it might be too much for me."

"Louis please!" Harry rushes out, his voice cracking and his eyes starting to brim with tears. "It won't always be this way. I'll never cancel on you for work again. I swear." Harry looks desperate, his pretty green eyes drowning in fear.

"I don't know," Louis says, letting out a long breath. "I, Harry I'm a jealous person. I know it's not right to be, but I am, and knowing you're around other guys like that all the time. I don't know if I can handle it."

"None of the people I'm around matter. You are what matters," Harry confidently says despite the tears pooling in his eyes. "I'll do anything I can to help you feel confident in us. You are who I want. No one else." He grabs Louis' hand again and this time, Louis doesn't pull away. "Can't that be enough to make you stay?"

Louis is sure he's never been more uncertain in his life. Everyone warned him this would eventually happen if he wasn't honest with Harry and with himself really. They should have had this talk before. Liam tried to tell him so many times, and now he's decided it's too much when they're both so caught up in this, so entwined with each other that they're going to both hurt trying to untangle themselves from each other. 

"I need time. Time to think about this."

"Time," Harry echoes, nodding his head. "When will I know if you're coming back to me?"

That pinch in Louis heart is back again. Fuck. Louis is in love for the first time in his twenty-six years of life and he's having to walk away from it. He's either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave for being strong enough to take a step back now before he hurts them both anymore than he already has. 

"As soon as I know, I'll tell you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have," he tells him. He runs his thumb over the top of Harry's hand, looking right into the eyes of the man he loves and that's when Harry cracks. 

A tear slips from Harry's eye as he sucks in a breath like he's trying not to cry. "I'll be waiting," Harry manages to get out. "No matter how this plays out, I enjoyed wasting a piece of my life with you." Harry sniffles, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he tries to give a little grin, but Louis can see right through it. 

Louis feels himself getting choked up. All he can do is nod as Harry starts backing away from him, before finally turning forward and starting to walk away. 

Crawling into his car, Louis grips the wheel in both hands and rests his head forehead on it. In the span of three hours, he's had his entire world flipped. He went from the happiest he's ever been to heartbroken for the first time. 

As he starts his car, he's trying to tell himself he did the right thing, but if that's true, why does he feel like he's on the losing end of a Portuguese knife fight?


	22. Chapter 22

For the rest of the weekend, Louis went stealth. He turned his phone off so he didn't have to talk to anyone. Wallowing was all he felt like doing, but anytime he got too still and quiet, he was tempted to power on his phone and see if Harry had texted him. He didn't think Harry would after what happened. He'd told Harry he needed time, so what would Harry have to say to him anyway?

When laying in bed feeling sorry for himself didn't work, he got up and decided he needed to be out, thinking this through and not cooped up in his tiny flat. He went to the park and spent the majority of his morning there, kicking his football into the empty goal over and over. He went to the cinema and saw a movie alone, which was a first for him. Anything he could think of to stay busy, he was doing. Though he must be somewhat of a sadist when he went to the grocery store and bought a cupcake pan and a boxed cake mix along with the ingredients when he remembered Harry mentioning teaching him how to make cupcakes. 

He was a sap, clearly and his cupcakes were the ugliest things he'd ever seen, though in his defense, they didn't taste that bad. He didn't think to get baking cups so he had to try to maneuver them out of the tins without them falling apart, which was a fail. Half of his cupcakes had chunks taken out of the sides where he couldn't get them cleanly out. The green icing he'd definitely didn't choose to make because it matched Harry's eyes was smattered unevenly across the top. So they were sad and pathetic, but so was Louis which made him kind of love them for that.

He had eaten three of them in a row.

Today, he's put the rest of them on a plate to carry to work, wanting to get them the hell out of his place before he can devour them and have it go straight to his ass.

Going to work is the last thing he wants to do. He'd thought about calling in, but there's nothing else he can really spend the day doing. At least work will keep him busy, as long as he didn't run into Harry which is what he's afraid of.

Walking into Hudson Towers this evening, he heads towards the front desk, sneakily cutting his eyes around the lobby to make sure Harry isn't here. Calvin stands up and salutes him when he gets to the desk.

"Alright, boss. I'm out of here." Calvin grabs his coat from the back of the chair and pauses when he sees Louis' sit the plate of massacred cupcakes down on the desk top. "What the hell is that?"

"Cupcakes. Do you want one?" 

"Looks like someone already ate them and spit them back out."

"Fuck off," Louis jokes half heartedly, rolling his eyes as he plops down in the chair. 

Calvin must notice something is off because he asks, "Louis, you sure you're alright man?"

"Yeah, just.. tired. Go on and enjoy your day." Louis waves Calvin off and tries to perk up and at least give him a half smile. Lucky for him, Calvin listens to him for once and makes his way to the exit. 

Even playing solitaire doesn't sound appealing to him right now. He could scroll through Instagram, but he'd left his phone powered off and at home again, still a little terrified of having to deal with whatever could be on it. He puts his face in his palms, rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

The sound of heavy boots smacking against the floor draw his attention. He looks towards the entryway where the lifts are sees Zayn stomping towards him angrily. Not that he's afraid of Zayn but he doesn't want to be seated if Zayn starts swinging so he stands. When Zayn gets to his desk, he smacks both his palms against the top.

"What the fuck did I tell you? I told you not to hurt him," Zayn scolds.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm hurting too, you know. Please lower your tone in here," Louis tries to reason with him, not wanting him to cause a scene at his work.

"Are you joking? Lower my tone?" Zayn reaches out and grabs Louis' shirt, leaning in so he's in Louis' face. "You're lucky I don't fucking deck you one and you're really telling me to keep quiet?"

Louis grabs Zayn's wrist, shoving him off. This may be his job, but he's not going to let anyone come at him and not stand up for himself. "Back the fuck off. If you want to talk, we can talk. If you're wanting to scrap, you'll have to wait until my shift is over." He runs his hands over his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles from where Zayn grabbed him.

"Harry is the nicest lad I know and I tried to tell you he doesn't deserve anyone fucking him over," Zayn rebukes.

"I haven't fucked him over. We're figuring things out," Louis hisses. "Not that it's any of your business."

"When you hurt my friend, it becomes my business," jabs Zayn. "I knew the second you found out about his career you were going to hurt him just like the rest of them."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Louis tries to reason. He's not sure why, but he does. "I just told him I needed time, and I do. I thought I could handle his job, but I'm not sure I can. I've been trying, but after getting a glimpse of what it could entail I'm not sure I can anymore. You've got to understand that not everyone could handle their boyfriend sleeping with other people everyday." 

A crease forms in between Zayn's brows and his nose scrunches up. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Harry! His job! Are you even listening? I wanted to overlook everything because I care about Harry, I do so much, but I don't want my boyfriend fucking his clients and I'm not sure I can ever be okay with it."

This time, Zayn's mouth falls open as he gapes at Louis. "You think that lowly of Harry? That he'd cheat on you and sleep with the people he works with?" Still looking at Louis with disgust, he shakes his head. "Maybe it's a good thing you cut him loose if that's what you think of him."

"Wait, what? He's, why wouldn't I think that? He's- That's his job." Louis lowers his voice. "He's a callboy."

Stunned, Zayn starts backing away. "I- I don't even know what the fuck to say, I don't know who you've been talking to, but Harry is not a callboy." Zayn tosses his hands up like he can't believe he's having this conversation. "I have to go. I'm late for a photoshoot. You need to leave him alone."

With that, he heads towards the door. Louis would speak up and tell Zayn that he and Harry are none of Zayn's business but he is standing there in shock and can't quite get any parts of his body to work because he can only focus on one thing that Zayn said. 

Harry is not a callboy. 

Fuck, what has Louis done? He's got to fix this. He's got to talk to Harry. He's got to apologize for being an idiot. He can't waste anymore time and risk there being a greater chance of Harry not forgiving him. 

"Louis!" 

Oh hell what now? 

Turning, he sees Liam jogging towards his desk, dressed in his normal clothes instead of his work uniform. "What the hell, mate? I've been trying to reach you all weekend. Your phone went straight to voicemail. I even stopped by your house twice to try to talk to you."

Ignoring everything Liam just said, Louis blurts out, "Liam, Harry isn't a prostitute. What the fuck have I done?"

"I know! That's what I've been trying to get ahold of you to tell you," Liam declared. "Later that night, Sophia mentioned that she couldn't believe you were dating Harry Styles so I asked her how she knew him and she said he's worked with YSL so he's been in there a few times."

"Oh my god. Liam," his voice cracks at the end. "Liam, I fucked up."

"Yes, but maybe you can fix it." Liam encourages, as he squeezes Louis' shoulder. "Go talk to him. See if he's home now."

"I can't. I'm working," Louis nearly cries. "Oh fuck it. Can you cover for me? I'll be quick. I've got to apologize and try to fix this. I have to."

"Of course. Go." Liam rounds the desk, and guides Louis out of his way. 

That's the only shove Louis needs. Before he goes, he lifts the cellophane off the cupcakes and grabs the best looking one, then takes off running towards the lift. When he gets inside, he presses the button for the penthouse repeatedly. Taking a few breaths, he leans against the back wall of the lift, trying to get himself together. He feels sick and he wants to see Harry but then again he's ashamed and embarrassed and he's not completely sure how to explain the dumbassery of what he's thought this entire time.

The doors open once he reaches the top, and much slower now, Louis walks out of the lift to Harry's door. He lifts one hand to blindly fix his fringe as he curses under his breath. Finally, he gathers enough courage to knock on Harry's door.

He waits a moment before knocking again, more frantically this time. There's no way Harry's coming to the door. Harry will probably call the front desk and report that there's someone banging on his door that was never buzzed up.

The door flies open and Harry's standing there wide eyed with a white towel wrapped around his head and a black, silk robe with gold trimming tied around his body.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" His eyes start prickling with tears.

"I'm sorry. I've fucked up, Harry. I've fucked up so bad."

"I don't understand," Harry says, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers.

"Can I come in and talk? I'll be quick," Louis pleads.

"I thought you needed some time," Harry says softly before finally stepping back cautiously to open the door for Louis.

"I am an absolute dumbass. Fuck, Harry, I can't say how sorry I am." He starts to grab Harry's hand but then sees he's still holding the ugly cupcake. Maybe its his nerves that cause him to hold out the mangled dessert to Harry. "I made this. You can have it."

"Um, thank you?" Harry answers like he's asking a question. He looks so confused as he takes the cupcake from Louis and right, Louis still hasn't explained himself.

"You're going to think I'm insane once I tell you this." Louis starts pacing the floor.

"Why don't you sit down and let me grab a plate for this?" Harry starts for the kitchen as Louis takes a seat on the signature ugly love seat. Harry pauses and turns back, looking at him shyly. "Did you really make this?"

"Yes. It's terrible I know. But it doesn't taste bad. It really doesn't," Louis assures.

Harry hums and he even almost grins before heading to the kitchen. He comes back a moment later, the towel now gone from his hair. He sits the plate down on the coffee table then joins Louis on the sofa, crossing one of his legs over the other one and tugging at the end of his robe to keep his bits covered. 

Louis hasn't even began to explain himself yet and he's already embarrassed. 

"You were right. They aren't bad," Harry breaks the ice and Louis thinks he really will cry if Harry doesn't forgive him.

"I don't know where to start. I guess, I'm sorry."

"You've said. But I'm not sure why you're sorry."

"For how I acted Friday. For making you feel bad when I didn't know what was happening." 

Harry frowns. "I thought you said you did know. I mean, obviously not the details of the meeting, but you knew I was working. I told you that."

"I thought wrong," Louis states. "I, um," He pauses, trying to figure out how to say it. Finally, he just blurts it out. "I thought you were a prostitute."

"What?" Harry loudly shouts in shock.

Louis winces. "I told you that you were going to think I was insane."

"Louis, I.." He pauses, at a loss for words momentarily. "What the hell would make you think that of all things? And you agreed to be my boyfriend thinking I was a prostitute?" Harry's looking at Louis like he's crazy, just as Louis thought he would.

"I liked you enough to try to look past it," Louis reasons and then he starts listing things off on his fingers. "The fit guys always coming up here. That day your mum was here, you said you hadn't told me yet--yeah, I didn't mean to hear that one. The shirt you gave me that day was way to small to be yours." Louis sighs and grabs his forehead. "All that just added up to you being a prostitute. It made sense in my head."

"You didn't think to ask me about any of this?" Harry calmly asks.

"I didn't want to embarrass you. I really really like you and I didn't want you to think I was judging you by bringing it up." Louis pauses and he bites his bottom lip. "And um, since we're being honest, that first day you moved in? I tripped over one of your boxes and it opened. The box with the dildos and plugs."

"Oh my god," Harry groans, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear. That was another thing that made me think you were.. in that line of work."

"Because I'm a gay man who has a box of sex toys?" Harry barks out a manic laugh.

"Uh, yes? Who has that many toys? Harry, there had to have been twenty different butt things in there."

"I like to have options," Harry huffs. "I can't believe you thought that this whole time. How did you find out I wasn't?"

"Just now from Zayn," Louis explains. "He was about ready to kick my ass."

"That's Zayn being Zayn. He's a little protective over me."

"I'll say," Louis agrees. "So can you tell me what exactly you really do now?"

"You still don't know?" Harry cracks a little grin. "I'd say maybe I shouldn't tell you and make you try guessing again, but that's probably not the best idea considering where that got us."

"Harry." Louis takes Harry's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "I only needed time to figure out if I could really handle everything when I thought you were sleeping with other people. I didn't want us both to get more invested in this if it was going to be a problem later, but now that I know that's not the case, I don't need anymore time. We can go back to how we were. If you can forgive me for all of this, that is."

Harry sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly before letting his eyes meet Louis. "Yeah, I think I can do that. But after I tell you everything, you might change your mind."

Now it's Louis turn to look confused. He bends his leg underneath himself and gives Harry's his full attention, linking his fingers with Harry's encouragingly. "At this point, I doubt there's anything that could make me change my mind."

"I'm a fashion designer," Harry looks down at his lap shyly. "Like, a very successful fashion designer. I design menswear. I don't have an office, so that's why you saw the 'fit' guys coming up here. They're models I'm fitting. The shirts I offered you that day were shirts I've designed." Harry looks back up at him. "When we first met, I thought that either you didn't know who I was or you knew but didn't want to bring it up because you wanted to show me it didn't matter to you."

"It doesn't," Louis interjects. "I didn't know until just now and I l-liked you just the same."

"I know that now, but that's always been an issue with my career. I don't know who's into me for me or who's into me for the money and the lifestyle. Remember me talking about my ex, Daniel? Once my designs started gathering attention and I started my own brand and doing collaborative lines with other brands, he got wrapped up in it. That's all he cared about at the end was the money and the parties and who I could introduce him to. It was a hard pill to swallow because I sort of knew that I'd meet fake people being in this industry, but I never thought that Daniel would be one of them since he knew me and loved me before all of this." Harry waves his hand around the room.

"I'm sorry, Harry. People are shit sometimes. You deserved better than that. I may be a dumbass on occasion, but I can promise you I'm not shitty like that."

"I don't think you are," Harry assures him. "That's why it takes me some time to open up and show who I am. Since then, I've been terrified of getting used and hurt again. I called myself being cautious, but something about you just made me feel at ease from the beginning."

"It was the same for me with you. Obviously, I thought you were gorgeous when I met you. You were so charming and damn near magical in my eyes, that I didn't care what you did. I just wanted to keep knowing you. And then, I was in so deep and I already loved you and I didn't know how to step away if I couldn't handle your job."

"You- You love me?" Harry asks in awe.

Louis' eyes widen, not even realizing he let that slip. With his heart pounding in his chest, he says, "Yeah. I do. I know this isn't the best timing but I'm in love for the first time in my life and it's with you."

An entirely too big smile breaks out on Harry's face and he tosses his arms around Louis' neck, catching him off guard. Once he gains his bearings, he wraps his arms around Harry's back cuddling him in.

When Harry breaks the hug, he pulls back, staring at Louis. "I love you, too."

Nothing can describe the way Louis feels hearing that. It's better than anything he can imagine. He's heard this once before, from Ben, but it's never felt like this. "That might be my favorite thing you've ever said." He smiles. "So, we're okay?"

Timidly, Harry nods. "Yeah, on my end. But Lou, I do want you to understand what you're getting yourself into. I'm not like a full on celebrity. I don't get recognized a lot, but it's happened, mostly in the media and with some paparazzi before. This is why my mum was concerned with why I hadn't told you who I am. I still wasn't sure if you knew and I was a little afraid, honestly. I didn't want to freak you out or send you running from me."

"Oh, wow. So if I'd have just googled your name, we could have avoided all of this." Louis starts to laugh at himself, but it gets caught in his throat at what Harry says next.

"I just need you to understand fully what you're signing up for. I'm a multimillionaire."

"Holy shit," Louis says first because obviously, he's still not thinking clearly. "I mean, I don't care! I really don't. Just, I've never met a millionaire. It's, kind of weird. But then again it's not weird because it's still you? I'm going to stop talking now before I fuck this up even more. Maybe I need a bite of that shut the fuck up cupcake." He leans forward and quickly pulls a chunk of the cupcake off and shoves it in his mouth, effectively stopping him from running his mouth.

Harry starts to laugh, a deep genuine laugh vibrating though his chest. It instantly settles Louis. Then, Harry copies him and reaches forward, grabbing a bite of the cupcake too. "I don't remember agreeing to share."

Once Louis swallows, he replies, "I'll make you some more. You can tell me your favorite flavor and I'll remember to get the damn holders so they don't stick to the pan next time."

"I love you, Louis," Harry says fondly after his giggles subside. 

"I love you, too." He leans forward, giving Harry a much needed kiss. His tongue swipes between Harry's lip seeking access. Harry tastes like the buttercream icing and just Harry and Louis thinks he's so happy he could float out of his body if he doesn't keep his hands on Harry's waist to ground himself.

They break apart after a minute, Louis ending the kiss with a soft peck. "Oh hell. I have to get back to work, love. I left Liam at the front desk."

"Is he mad at me?" 

"Liam? No, he's the one that told me to come talk to you. He showed up to let me know what Zayn had already told me. Sophia told him. I guess she knows you already."

"I thought I'd recognized her. I met her briefly when I brought my 17Black line to Saint Laurent. It crossed my mind that it might have been that Sophia when Liam mentioned her the first time, but I meet so many people, I'm not always good with names so I didn't bring it up in case I was wrong. I figured I'd find out sooner or later when I met her."

"She's really nice. Maybe you can meet her again if we all try to hang out again." Louis gets to his feet and Harry stands with him. "You're still my boyfriend, right?"

"I don't recall you breaking up with me and I'm not breaking up with you." Harry smirks.

"Hoping you never do." Louis grins back at him, then places a hand on Harry's shoulder as he leans in and kisses his cheek. "I'd say I'd text you but I don't have my phone."

"You can come up when you get off instead?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Louis lets out a deep breath, pushing out all the stress and worry of this past weekend out his body too. He no longer has to worry about his boy's job. It's a sign in his mind that maybe Louis was meant to have this love.

He leaves Harry's flat, riding the lift back down to the lobby. When he steps off, he sees Miss Taylor heading towards him, probably to catch the lift. He cringes inside, but then again, he has Harry back. Nothing is going to spoil his evening. 

To his surprise, she smiles at him as he passes. "Good afternoon, Louis." Her hand raises, daintily waving at him. 

He hopes his face doesn't show his surprise. "Afternoon, Miss Taylor." He doesn't look back once he passes her, instead heading straight for his desk to relieve Liam of his desk watching duties. He still can't help but find it strange that she was pleasant to him for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. x


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you design clothes to wear for yourself?" Louis asks, grabbing the turquoise, ruffled sleeve of one of the blouses in Harry's walk in closet. 

"I wear my own designs sometimes," Harry answers. "But I love wearing other brands too. Gucci, Prada, Alexander McQueen."

"Never worn any of em." Louis continues flipping through Harry's designs that are on their own rack in Harry's closet.

"To each their own," Harry chimes. "I do have plenty of Adidas track pants if that tickles your fancy."

When Louis tilts his head, he finds Harry standing there grinning at him. "I'm proud of you, love. From Gucci to Adidas. My man appreciates it all." He grabs Harry by his 'Kiss' tour t-shirt and smacks a kiss on his mouth. 

It's been a few days since their reconciliation and it didn't take them any time at all to fall back into groove with one another, picking up right where they left off. 

Louis doesn't have to be at work until this evening, so he'd brought over lunch for them once Harry had told him to come over because he missed Louis' pretty face. Louis' cheeks may or may not have turned rosy at being called pretty. It was a first, but he didn't mind. Harry can call him anything he pleases.

The curiosity about Harry's designs led him to asking Harry about them which is how he ended up in Harry's closet.

"Oh shit, what'd you make this for?" Louis holds up a pair of glittery gold flared trousers with what look to be light and dark pink flowers attached randomly on the legs.

"You don't like it?" Harry asks, reaching over Louis to pull a jacket off the rack that matches the trousers. Same shimmery gold color with the flowers attached randomly on it.

Louis looks between the pieces and then at Harry, not sure if honesty is in fact the best policy when your boyfriend whom you just recently fixed things with is asking you if you like one of his designs. "Well," Louis starts, his voice rising an octave. "Do you mean as in would I wear it? Um, no. But its sparkly and I like that! And these things!" Louis gently rubs his finger against one of the flowers on the pants. "Pretty sure my legs would get lost in flares."

Harry surprises him by letting out a laugh. "I know a lot of my stuff isn't your style. I like colorful and loud. The bolder the better. It's fun. It's alright for you to say you don't like it." He takes the pants from Louis then smirks at him. "If you seen these on my ass, I think you'd love them afterwards though."

"Oh yeah?" Louis swipes his tongue over his lips. "I think you're right. I haven't seen anything I didn't like on you. That's the truth." He reaches forward and grabs Harry's hip, lowering his voice to a sultry whisper. "Are you going to model it for me and let me see?"

Harry's brows shoot up to his hairline. "Is that what you want?"

"Mhm. Please"

"I suppose I can do that." Harry angles his body closer, so much closer, Louis has to slightly tilt his head to look at him. "But not today." 

Harry grabs the hanger with the pants from Louis and Louis mouth pops open in offense and then he pouts. The amusement on Harry's face is evident as he grins. "Don't make that face. I have something better in mind I want to do. Trust me. You'll like it."

Before Louis can say another word, Harry has hung the clothes back up and grabs his hand, dragging him out of the closet. Louis goes along willingly because of course, he does trust Harry.

They get back into the bedroom and Harry grabs his shoulders, positioning him to stand in the middle of the bedroom floor. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Louis shrugs as Harry wanders off. He rocks back on his heels, wondering what Harry has up his sleeve.

A minute later, Harry returns carrying a notepad, pencil and a cloth tape measure. He sits the things down on the foot of his bed then moves in front of Louis. "Shirt off."

"Um, Harry not that I'm not into this, but what are we doing?"

"I'm taking your measurements. Come on. Jeans off too," Harry orders with a flick of his hand.

Louis lifts his shirt over his head and starts to strip his jeans off too. "What for? Are you going to make me something? You don't have to do that. Like you said, your style isn't exactly my style."

"Maybe you've inspired me to go a different direction and try something new," Harry says with a grin. He grabs the tape measure once Louis is standing there in just his briefs. "Have you ever been fitted before?"

"Can't say I have."

"Really? You wear slacks to work."

"I've never gotten fitted for them. I just buy the ones that fit."

"Hmm," Harry lets out. "Amazing. I'd have figured with the way they hug your thighs perfectly that you had them fitted." Harry unrolls his tape as he moves behind Louis. "Stand up straight. First we do the height."

Straightening his back, Louis feels Harry's finger's holding the tape against the top of his head. 

"Five foot seven," Harry says as he moves back to the bed to grab his note book.

"I am not!" Louis squawks indignantly.

"I'm just kidding, baby," Harry soothes, as he scribbles in the notebook then moves back to Louis. "You're five-nine." Harry is at his back again, measuring him from shoulder to shoulder, then scribbling that number down too.

"Now, arms up," Harry commands. 

Louis obliges and Harry is wrapping the tape around his chest, right in line with his nipples, which pebble up at the contact. When Harry moves the tape, he brushes his thumb against the left one, causing Louis to shiver and Harry to smirk like an ass. 

Harry continues measuring him, the length of his arm and then from neck to torso. Feeling a little restless, Louis shifts his weight to one foot and then Harry does something Louis isn't expecting. 

He drops to his knees and suddenly, he has Louis' attention again. 

"Now for trousers, first we find the outseam." He sits the end of the tape at Louis' waist and measures the length of his leg. "And then we find the inseam like this." The tape is pressed against the inside of his crotch and he knows Harry's being a little shit when he feels Harry's knuckles graze his dick as Harry bites his lip pretending to be focusing on the task at hand.

"Getting a little handsy there," Louis breaths out, feeling the start of arousal stirring in his underwear. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry plays dumb. "I'm just taking your measurements, Mr. Tomlinson."

For some reason, Harry calling him by his last name while on his knees in front of him is turning him on even more. He feels his cock starting to fatten up. "You know what you're doing."

Instead of replying, Harry shoves the tape between his legs. "Last part. We need to find your rise. That's the length from your crotch to your waist." When Harry leans in closer to bring the tape to his waistline in the front and the back, he also lets his nose nuzzle Louis' bulge.

"Harry," Louis hisses out in pleasure.

Harry ignores him, rubbing his lips against his clothed and now hard cock. Then he starts mouthing at it, through the fabric causing Louis to let out a little whimper as his hips twitch forward, chasing Harry's mouth.

The tape falls from Harry's hands and he brings them to Louis' briefs, tugging them down his legs and letting his dick spring free. Harry doesn't give Louis a chance to think before he's grabbing Louis at the base, taking him into the wet heat of his mouth.

A moan of pleasure escapes Louis mouth, and he brings his hand to rest on Harry's head near his temple. His eyes roll back as Harry sucks him in deep. "Love your mouth."

Harry purrs at the praise, the vibrations from his throat causing Louis' hips to buck forward once again. He then pulls off, causing Louis to let out a small sound of protest. "Knew you'd enjoy your fitting," Harry cockily says, his lips slightly swollen. 

Louis really wants to fuck his brilliant cocksucking mouth. "You're right." He massages his fingers into Harry's scalp. "You going to finish now?" Louis' other hand reaches down, gripping his dick.

"We're done with the fitting. Now, we can play." Harry rises to his feet much to Louis' sadness and grabs his hand again. Stepping out of the underwear around his feet, Louis then let's Harry lead him towards the bed. With a gentle hand on Louis' chest, he pushes him letting Louis fall back against the bed.

As Louis scoots to get comfortable, Harry's dropped to his knees again, digging under the bed. "What are you doing down there?" Louis asks. His dick is aching with the need to come. 

Finally Harry pops his head up, sitting on his knees. He lifts up a box with a proud smile. "Grabbing my toy box." He sits it back on the floor and digs around, then holds up a hot pink dildo. "I think this one will work." He stands up and starts stripping his own clothes off. 

Louis isn't entirely sure what Harry has in mind, but he is absolutely here for it. Apparently, so is his dick as precome beads at the tip.

Once he's naked, Harry grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawls on the bed. He drops the lube and the dildo beside Louis and in the same motion, tosses his leg over Louis' waist straddling him.

Louis' hands cup Harry's hips as Harry leans down, his mouth finding Louis'. He nearly growls when he feels his hardness resting against Harry's bum. It seems Harry's feeling it too, whimpering against Louis' mouth before breaking the heated kiss. 

"Can you open me up?" Harry asks, crawling off of Louis, but only to turn his body and straddle him with his ass facing Louis.

"Hell yes," Louis says both in response to Harry's question and to the view he now has. Louis grabs the lube and drenches his first two fingers with it. Harry leans forward, exposing everything to Louis. The tips of his fingers gently rub against Harry's hole before Louis slowly lets one of them slip inside. 

All of Harry's restraint must have left him already as his back arches, pressing his ass back further onto Louis' finger. "Another. I can handle it." Louis then feels Harry grab his dick, rubbing his palm over the head.

Obeying Harry, Louis adds another finger and starts thrusting it in and out while Harry continues his slow teasing over Louis' cock.

Moans of approval are leaving Harry's mouth, his body still bucking backwards, working with Louis, who's pretty sure he's just gaping, lost in a lust filled haze as he watches Harry's body riding his fingers.

He adds a third finger, pumping them in and out, his other hand grabbing onto the meaty flesh of Harry's ass cheek. "So fucking hot, Harry. You look like a damn dream."

A low moan leaves Harry's throat at the praise. "I'm ready. Grab it."

Removing his fingers, Louis leans over and grabs the dildo. After slicking it with lube, he carefully rubs the tip against Harry's hole, before starting to slide it inside. He watches in awe as he keeps working it in. "You okay, love?" 

"Yes. Fuck me, Louis," he begs. 

Louis thrusts the toy in and out of Harry, but then his thighs tense up when he feels his own dick encased in Harry's mouth again. It's too much all at once and it's not enough as his hips lift off the bed on their own accord and his hand keeps up a steady pace with the toy, wanting to please his boy. "You love being full don't you, Harry?" Louis is panting now.

He nearly spills over when he feels and sees the back of Harry's head bobbing in a nod as he hums in confirmation. After a minute, Louis is so close and Harry stops again, gripping Louis around the base and lifting his head. "Take it out."

Louis does what he's told. Harry's spinning around once again so quickly Louis thinks he must be some sort of contortionist. With one hand still around Louis' hardness, resting the tip of Louis' dick against his opening, Harry's other hand rests on Louis' thigh to keep his balance before he swiftly sinks down to the hilt in one fluid movement.

"Harry!" Louis cries out in both surprise and pleasure.

Harry starts moving his hips, riding him and Louis is sure that he's never been a part of anything this sexy in his life. Some of Harry's slightly damn hair is hanging in his face, bouncing in sync with the rest of him. His tongue is peeking between his teeth in concentration and his eyes are locked on Louis, staring at him dreamily, looking like everything Louis has ever wanted in his entire life. 

Louis can't take it anymore. He grabs Harry right where his hips meet his ass and starts rabbiting his own hips in time with Harry's motions, making the younger boy cry out. Louis keeps nailing that same sweet spot inside of Harry before finally, he's painting Louis' stomach with his release, his body stuttering with every wave that rolls through him.

As soon as Louis feels Harry clenching around him, he's coming too, fingertips gripping Harry as he buries himself as deep as he can, spilling into him.

They stay still for a moment, both men trying to catch their breaths. Harry rakes his hand through his hair, brushing the errant strands back. He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' mouth, before sitting up and smirking. Louis can't even be blame him. The way he rode Louis into oblivion gives him the right to look smug. 

"Fuck, that was so hot, Harry. I mean it."

"I enjoyed it too." Harry lifts himself slowly off of Louis, wincing slightly before gently tossing himself to the other side of the bed. The corner of his mouth lifts up again in amusement. "That'll be one thousand dollars."

"What?" Louis barks out, slightly chuckling.

"For my services. Blow job and a fuck." He holds his hand out expectantly.

All Louis can do is stare at Harry in horror before groaning. "Oh my god. Too soon," he says before turning his face to bury it into the pillow.

Harry laughs loudly and Louis feels Harry scooting closer into his side. "Oh, lighten up. I'm the prostitute here. If I can laugh about it, surely you can."

"No," Louis mumbles.

"Yes," Harry counter, then jabs his fingers into Louis' ribs, causing Louis to sit up quickly and giggle. 

"Harry, stop," he scolds while laughing.

"Is someone ticklish?" 

Harry grins like the Cheshire cat before jumping on top of Louis' again, tickling at him anywhere and everywhere.

The come on Louis' stomach is being smeared around by Harry's tyrant behavior and Louis can't even be disgusted because he's laughing too hard. It's messy and gross and ridiculous. 

Louis loves it.

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Say what?" Louis gets out between his laughter. His body keeps twisting, trying to toss Harry off of him, but Harry's too big.

"Say you love me." 

"You know I do." Louis tries to argue, his hand's reaching and trying to grab any part of Harry he can to pinch him.

"Say it."

"Fine! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Harry's ceases the tickling, smiling down at Louis like he's the cutest thing he's ever seen. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I can't believe you'd do that to me. Menace, I tell you. I'm in love with a menace." He leans forward and twists a lock of Harry's hair around his finger, causing Harry's cheeks to flush. 

And then it hits him. The perfect payback for Harry's teasing. 

"Wanna take you home soon," Louis coos out. "Let you meet my sisters and brother. And my mum. She'll want to meet you."

"I'd love that, Lou. We can plan it."

"You sort of already have a strike against you," Louis explains. "That week I went home, I told her you were a prostitute."

"Louis!" Harry yells out. "You didn't!" The flush on his face growing down to his neck as he buries his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Louis laughs. "I'll fix it. Promise." He taps his finger against Harry's thigh until Harry peeks at him between his fingers. "She approved of you even when she thought that. All that matters to her is that you make me happy and you do.

He means it. He has never been happier than he is now, covered in spunk and naked, underneath his favorite man. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

**********************************************************************************************

It's only been two minutes since Louis left Harry's penthouse and he already misses Harry. He steps off the elevator, heading towards the lobby to start his shift. As he gets to his desk, he pauses before sitting down when he sees his boss coming out of the small office. Usually, his boss isn't here this late in the evening. If that alone doesn't already have Louis slightly on edge, Miss Taylor steps out of the door behind him.

This time, she doesn't smile at him. Instead, she tosses him a pitiful look, her pouty lips pouting out even more.

"Louis, I need a word," his boss, Darrell says. Darrell is a middle aged man who looks like he spends every minute he's not at work at the gym. The guy is seriously so ripped, his arms look like they're going to rip through his button down at the slightest movement. 

Darrell has always been fairly lenient. Anytime Louis needed time off work, he was granted it without issue. But by the look on his boss's face, he's not wanting to discuss whatever it is he says he needs to with Louis. 

"Sure," Louis says, taking a seat at his desk. Darrell shifts uncomfortably on his feet, casting his gaze to something on the other side of the counter. Louis glances back and sees that Miss Taylor is still standing there, arms braced against the desk, staring at the pair of them. Louis raises a brow at her, wanting more than anything to tell her to fuck off somewhere, but he guesses it's not the smartest thing to say in front of Darrell.

Once Darrell speaks, Louis turns his attention to him. "It's been brought to my attention that you are having...relations with one of the tenants."

Of all the things, Louis wasn't expecting this. He still doesn't know where Darrell is going with this, but he does know who brought this to his attention. "I am in a relationship with someone who lives here, yes," he confirms. He doesn't have a reason to hide anything. 

"Told you," Miss Taylor unnecessarily adds.

"What's this about?" Louis asks suspiciously, then tosses a thumb back at Miss Taylor. "Can we discuss this without her?"

"I need to be here in case he tries to deny it," she says smugly.

"I'm not denying anything. I just said that I'm in a relationship with someone who lives here"

"Excuse me," Darrell says, getting both of them to quiet down. "Louis, I don't know if you're fully aware of our policy. I don't mind it, but when I get a complaint about it, then it becomes a problem."

"I still don't understand," Louis speaks up. "Why is she complaining about me and Harry to you?"

"Because the staff can't date the residents!" Miss Taylor sneers, moving her arms to cross them over her chest. "It's unprofessional!"

"Darrell, my relationship doesn't hinder my ability to do my job. I can keep the two separate. It hasn't and will not affect my work."

"I know that. You're one of my best employees. That's why I made you manager."

Louis hears a snort coming from over the counter. He really can't believe this vile woman is trying to fuck with his job. 

"My hands are tied, Louis. I can't have staff and tenants engaging this way if I'm getting complains. You're going to have to do something," Darrell says solemnly.

"She's the only one complaining. I can guarantee it. No one else cares," Louis rushes out frantically. He's starting to freak out. Is he really being told he has to choose between his job and Harry? "She's always had it out for me. She's only doing this because Harry rejected her the other day."

"I'm sorry, Louis. I'll respect your decision either way," is all Darrell responds with. Louis rises to his feet, still unsure what the fuck he's supposed to do, but he can't sit still anymore. 

"Darrell, please," Louis starts, but then the front door opens, causing him to zip his lips and all of them to look over. 

Somewhere, God has got to be laughing at him, because low and behold, the last person he needs to see right now just walked though the doors to watch his demise. 

Zayn must sense that something is going on. His brows knit together as he looks among the people in the group before finally settling on Louis, almost as if he's waiting on an explanation. Louis isn't quite sure if he still works here and should greet Zayn right now.

"Welcome. Can I help you?" Darrell saves him from having to.

"I was here to see someone. Louis, is everything alright?" Zayn boldly asks.

"You know him too?" Miss Taylor sounds exasperated and pissed. "Why don't you just stick to this one and leave the one who lives here so you can keep your job?"

"Why don't you mind your business?" Louis grits out.

"You hear how he's speaking to me?" She points a finger at Louis, turning to Darrell. "He does that all the time. He always has an attitude and he's rude to everyone who comes in here."

"He's never been anything but welcoming and kind to me," Zayn pipes up, causing Louis' to whip his head around to stare at the other man. He's got his phone to his ear now, the mic tilted away from his mouth."He's always helpful and polite."

Among the chaos already going on around him, Zayn is defending him? Surely this is all a fever dream and he's going to wake up in the Penthouse, wrapped in Harry's arms again.

"I don't doubt you are, Louis. But that's not really the problem here."

"I think your boy needs you down here in the lobby. Something's happening and I think it involves you," Zayn says into the phone.

That's got to be Harry. This is all so messy and now Harry's on his way down here. Maybe there's something Harry can do to make his boss believe him that Miss Taylor shouldn't have a leg to stand on in this battle. He watches Zayn pocket his phone and when Zayn looks up, Louis gives him a thankful grin and nods his head. To his surprise, Zayn gives him a nod back and cracks a grin of his own.

Can he wake up now?

"Let's take this to my office," Darrell says, resting his hand on Louis' arm. "We should have discussed this privately in there from the beginning."

"No need to leave on my account. I'm getting ready to leave anyway. My mate has some business to attend to," Zayn says. With that, he tosses Louis a quick wave and heads for the door, getting away from this mess.

"Tell Harry I'll get back with him," he calls back before exiting.

"Just fire him already!" Miss Taylor bursts out right as Harry emerges from the hallway. 

"Louis, what's going on?" He looks concerned as his eyes assess the room, briskly walking towards them. 

Louis nods his head towards the woman. "She went and complained to my boss about me seeing you. Apparently I'm not allowed to because I work here and now I'm being given an ultimatum."

"Why should Louis' personal life have any affect on his employment?" Harry inquires, frowning at Darrell. "Surely there's some way around this."

"I'm afraid there's not," Darrell sighs. "She's going to report this to HR and then we have a mess on our hands if I don't do something about this."

"Can't we just let it go to HR? I can contact my lawyer," Harry warns.

"It's not worth it," Louis gives in. "I appreciate it, but it's not worth stirring the pot anymore and causing any strife with us." He sucks in a breath and looks at Darrell. "I'll resign."

"No, he won't," Harry corrects.

"He doesn't have a choice." Miss Taylor glares at Harry.

"I'll break the lease and move out." Harry looks to Darrell. "Can you draw up the paperwork?"

Darrell grins, then immediately bites it back. "Louis can do it. It's his job."

With that, Darrell rounds the desk to go. 

"You've got to be joking!" shrieks Miss Taylor, her heels tapping rapidly on the floor as she rushes off after Darrell.

When Louis looks at Harry, he's got a shy smile on his face. 

"I can't believe you just did that." Louis raises his hand to cover his gaping mouth. "You can't just move out, Harry. You haven't even been here half a year."

Harry shrugs. "I'd rather do that than you lose your job. I don't want to come between you and your work. Just like you spent all this time trying not to do that to me."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I guess I could crash at my mum's again until I find something, but I really don't want to do that." Harry looks down, watching as he taps his ringed fingers against the top of Louis' desk. Finally, he looks up and smiles a dimpled smile. "Unless my boyfriend wants to maybe share his flat with me since I helped him keep his job."

"You want to go from the penthouse suite at Hudson Towers to my little flat? You've gotta be mad." 

"I want to be wherever you are. I don't get this view from the penthouse," Harry says, staring straight at Louis.

"Where the hell would we even put all of your clothes?" Louis gasps, causing Harry to bark out a loud laugh.

Harry is still shaking with a few remaining giggles as he leans closer to Louis. "Is that a yes? If that's a yes, we can figure out the rest." He leans forward, sliding a hand to cup Louis' cheek.

"Yes. Of course you can move in." Louis tilts his head. "We're really doing this then. I can't believe you are moving in with me." 

Harry presses a fleeting kiss to Louis' lips. He pulls back smirking. "Why not? It's more believable than you dating a rich prostitute."

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Louis sighs.

"Probably not. But I think we'll leave it out of the stories we tell our kids one day," Harry jokes. 

Grinning fondly, he rolls his eyes. He feels the flutter of this new love stirring in his chest.

Louis can live with that.


	24. Epilogue

***Two Years Later***

Louis leans forward, placing the palm of his hand against the glass as his eyes take in everything beyond the window. Grass that looks too green to be real covers the majority of the yard. A little bit away, the water inside of a white stone birdbath glitters in the rare London sunshine. 

Along the edge of the fence framing the yard are bushes of flowers in every color of the rainbow bringing a brightness to the space. 

Louis has no idea how he's going to keep them all alive. They're so pretty, he makes a promise to himself he'll at least try to research what they are so he can try his best to keep them thriving.

On the left side of the porch, a couch with a black frame and white cushions sits with a white marble block for a coffee table in front of it. Two matching chairs make up the sitting area.

He already knows he wants to get a small dining table and chairs to sit on the other side of the patio, thinking it would be nice to have the option of having breakfast or his morning tea outside watching the birds dabble in the bath.

Louis' takes a breath as it sinks in that this is all his, the view of the backyard of his forever home.

"Where do you want this one?" 

Turning from the window, Louis finds Niall, the same man he helped moved Harry's things into the Hudson years ago standing there holding a large thin wrapped square. Louis knows it's a painting but he's not sure which one.

"Just put all the paintings in the living room," Louis instructs.

Niall nods. "We've got the floral sofa sat in against the wall in the den." He tilts his head as he grins. "It was you that hated that sofa the last time I moved it, wasn't it? I dont think I can forget that." Niall let's out a laugh. "How did you end up with the sofa you hated?"

"I shacked up with the owner," Louis smirks at Niall who just laughs louder before heading off with the painting.

Speaking of his man, he pulls his phone out, checking the time. He's should be here anytime now since he told Louis he only needed to run by his office briefly to meet with Zayn, something about a flaw in the sewing on a blazer he needed to fix.

Harry has been busier since he purchased his own office and started working on his own independent lines rather than collaborating. His newest line he named 'Bluest Halo', an ode to Louis' eyes and their names combined. Harry is sappy like that. The line does have pieces Louis really loves. He's really loves the casual wear, but he's even worn a few of the suit jackets to work at the Hudson. 

The front door opens and Louis assumes it's one of the movers again until he hears Liam call out.

"Knock knock. Where are you, Louis?"

"In the kitchen!" He calls out.

Liam comes in first holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and a large sack in the other. Sophia trails in behind him, her hands resting underneath her swollen belly.

"Finally, the food is here! And my goddaughter!" He grins wide as he moves over to Sophia, reaching a hand out to rest on her tummy. "How's my Isobel? Can you give a kick for Uncle Louis?"

"I see how it is. Only interested in the food I bring you and my baby," Liam chides.

Sophia starts laughing, which must wake up Isobel since Louis feels a kick against his hand, causing his face to light up. There's nothing that can get him grinning quicker than feeling his godchild moving.

"Don't be so dramatic, Li," Louis scoffs, moving his hands from Sophia's belly and turning to Liam. "Why'd you bring champagne?"

"To celebrate, obviously."

"It is beautiful in here, Louis. I love this house. I can't wait to see it when you and Harry get everything set up," Sophia says sweetly.

"You guys will probably be seeing it as it comes together since Harry and I have the proper space to host dinners and shit now."

They've been living in Louis' apartment up until today. With barely enough space for the two of them, it wasn't often they gathered their whole crew into there. On the rare occasions they did, they all piled in the living room, Sophia, Liam and Zayn all squeezing on the couch, Harry taking the recliner and Louis taking Harry's lap to avoid the floor. They'd talked about moving into an flat with more space sooner, but Harry always told him he was fine where they were, that they should skip moving into another flat and just consider finding their dream home.

And now here they are. Well, Louis anyway. Harry's still not here.

Pulling out his phone, he sends a quick text to Zayn. 

**L: Are you still with Harry? Li and Soph are here with the food. We're ready to eat!**

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he and Zayn would get on the way they have. They've truly become as close as him and Liam are. The two have gotten on so well, Harry says Louis has become Zayn's favorite over him. Louis thinks Harry might actually be right about that. Once they didn't have a reason to hate each other, they found out just how much they love each other instead.

"I don't know where the hell Harry is." Louis pockets his phone. "The dining table is set up. Let's go get this stuff spread out." Louis grabs the bag of food and champagne, heading towards the dining room with it. 

He sits the stuff down, and frowns when he sees that Liam and Sophia didn't follow him. "Are you two coming?"

"In a second. Harry just pulled up," Liam shouts.

Finally. Louis heads back to the kitchen. Harry is hugging Sophia, clutching a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Zayn is chatting with Liam. 

As Louis walks by, he squeezes Zayn's shoulder, Zayn then tossing an arm around Louis. "So happy for you, babes. For you and Harry." His gaze is thoughtful, almost too thoughtful, and Louis knows him well enough by now, that he thinks there's more behind Zayn's words than he's saying.

Harry turns to him, smiling brilliantly before he pulls Louis from Zayn, holding out the bundle of flowers. 

"What's this? I didn't get you a housewarming gift. I thought you were just going to the office." Louis brings the roses to his nose to smell. 

"It's a big day for us. I thought you deserved them." Harry leans in, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"I have no idea if we have a vase around here or where to even begin looking for one." Louis heads to one of the boxes in the corner of the kitchen floor, grabbing one of the drinking glasses. He heads to the sink, filling it with water before putting the flowers inside and sitting it on the counter. "There. First decoration done. You guys ready to eat?"

Niall walks in then. Louis doesn't miss the way his cheeks turn pink when he locks eyes with Zayn, nor does he miss the interested smile Zayn gives Niall in return.

"That's um, that's everything," Niall says, pulling his eyes from Zayn towards Harry and Louis. 

Harry reaches out a hand and shakes Niall's. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Just doing my job. You have my number, if you need anything else." Niall looks at Zayn when he says that for some reason. Louis thinks Zayn just might be asking for that number later.

Niall heads out and Harry clears his throat and moves back over to Louis' side, causing Louis to frown in confusion. "Thank you all for coming to help welcome us into our new home. Louis and I both love all of you and we appreciate you being a part of the next chapter of our lives."

Louis gives a little nod off agreement, linking his arm through Harry's. His boy is so sweet and sentimental.

"I think it's time I let Louis in on the next chapter too."

Now Louis looks confused again, as Harry pulls him by the hand towards the back sliding glass door. They step out on the patio and Louis glances at his friends briefly, before looking back at Harry. 

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry takes Louis' hands in his, giving him a dimpled grin. "Louis, the first time I met you, I asked you if I was what you expected. Do you remember that?"

Louis nods his head as Harry rubs his thumbs over the top of Louis' hands.

"I never could have expected everything that came after that." Harry let's out a breath. "It didn't take long for me to realize I was so lost for you. I still am. Every new day with you is always as sweet as the last one. I want you. I want your jokes and your antics. I want you going on some crazy tangent about something you believe wholeheartedly no matter how crazy it sounds."

Louis feels himself getting choked up.

"I want you in the mornings when you're not wanting to get out of bed. I want you in the evenings when you've had a long day and you're in need of a cuddle. I want you, all of you. I want your mess and everything that comes with it." 

Harry lets go of Louis' hand and pulls a small box from the pocket of his trousers. He drops down to one knee and Louis thinks thinks his heart is about to stop.

"Harry," Louis softly says, tears prickling his eyes.

"Louis Tomlinson, can I have the pleasure of loving you for the rest of your life?" He opens the box revealing a matte black ring. "Marry me."

"Yes," Louis let's out, gazing down at Harry fondly. "Yes. Today, tomorrow, whenever you want." Harry pulls the ring from the box and slips it on Louis' finger. Louis tugs on Harry's hand, helping bring Harry back to his feet. Once he's standing, Louis tosses his arms around Harry's neck, and he kisses his boy. His fiance. 

Off to the side, he hears his friends cheering and someone popping the cork off the bottle of champagne. They break apart, but Harry keeps Louis hugged to him. 

With this friends gathered here in his new home and his fiance in his arms, Louis can't see himself ever needing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was so much fun to write. I've enjoyed pushing myself to write and share something with you all. Thank you for the kind comments along the way.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://brightlyharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
